Un championnat pas comme les autres !
by rebsun
Summary: Suite d'une vangeance bien animale!L’annonce d’un championnat,des retrouvailles…Tout ça aurait pu être un joyeux moment si un élément perturbateur ne vienne embéter tout ce beau monde…Délire en perspective et connerie en tout genre!Rewiews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic : _Un championnat pas comme les autres !_**

_** Suite d'une vengeance bien animale !**_

Salut me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

_Kaï : My god … Te prends pas pour une magicienne …_

Ha en forme ? Bon voilà le sommaire de la nouvelle fanfic ! En espérant qu'elle va vous plaire !

_Ray : Ben déjà elle me plait pas d'avance …_

_Kaï : Surtout les titres des chapitres … Hum …_

Bon le résumé …

_Kaï : Pourri comme d'hab ?_

Non ! Enfin … J'espère …

_Pendant que Prue et Kaï vivent leur idylle, comme on le dit souvent, l'amour n'est pas un fleuve tranquille … L'annonce d'un championnat, des retrouvailles … Tout ça aurait pu être un joyeux moment si un élément perturbateur ne vienne embéter tout ce beau monde … Délire en perspective et connerie en tout genre ! _

**Chapitre 1 : _L'annonce du championnat._**

**Chapitre 2 : _Audrey ou comment rembarer une baka !_**

**Chapitre 3 : _Retrouvailles._**

**Chapitre 4 : _Les G-révolutions contre les Lightgirls._**

**Chapitre 5 : _Tyson contre Prue. Le feu contre le vent …_**

**Chapitre 6 : _Menace humoristique !_ **

**Chapitre 7 : _Les blitzkriegs Boys contre les Darkgirls._**

**Chapitre 8 : _Une équipe pas comme les autres !_**

**Chapitre 9 : _Prue ou la bombe atomique …_**

**Chapitre 10 : _Un match serré._**

**Chapitre 11 : _Audrey s'amuse …_**

**Chapitre 12 :_ Ouaf ? Miaou ?_ **

**Chapitre 13 : _Humiliation._**

**Chapitre 14 : _Daïchi et Françoise avec les matous et les toutous._**

**Chapitre 15 : _Fous rire._**

**Chapitre 16 : _Nullité ambulante qui fait honte à la magie …_**

**Chapitre 17 : _Retransformations._**

**Chapitre 18 : _LE COMBAT DES RIVALES !_**

**Chapitre 19 : _La Finale._**

**Chapitre 20 : _Kaï contre Prue._**


	2. L'annonce du championnat

Voilà !!! Le premier chapitre !!!

_Kaï : Mer …_

_Ray : Kusa … _

Ha la la … Tyson le savon …

_Tyson : Tiens …_

Vous ne changerez jamais …

_Kaï et Ray : Pas pour tes beaux yeux …_

Merci vous etes mignons mais ça changera rien à vos situations respectives … Ok ?

_Kaï et Ray : Poise …_

Merci pour luna115 pour sa rewiews de l'ancienne fic ! Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Merci aussi ajira qui a suivit ma première et qui va suive celle-là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Et à tous ceux qui l'ont suivit et laissé des coms : STN59, Lira.Hiwatari. …

_Ray : Et ça recommence …_

Et oui ! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 1 : L'annonce du championnat.

-… Quoi ??? Pourquoi ce sourire mesquin ??? Hein ??? J'aime pas ce sourire !! Dis ce que t'as dire !!! Bordel !!! Tu m'énerves !!!

Et une nouvelle engueulade entre Prue et Kaï … Pour l'instant, Il avait que Prue qui usait ses cordes vocales … Kaï, lui, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, cachant un magazine dans son dos, restait calme et la regardait s'énerver … Il aimait la faire enrager … Depuis plus de deux mois, il sortait avec et l'aimait plus fort de jour en jour :

-… Kaï tu m'écoutes ??? C'est quoi ce que tu caches ???

D'un bond, il essaya de le lui cacher mais elle réussit l'avoir … Elle devint en rouge en tournant les pages :

Kaï … Ho … Euh … ET TU ME COMPARES AVEC QU'ELLES ???? CHUI MOCHE C'EST CA QUE

TU VEUX DIRE ????

Et voilà ça recommence … Les cris de Prue faisaient trembler les murs mais pas un seul dans le château semblait s'en souciait. Ils en avaient tous l'habitude maintenant …

Chambellan sifflait de bonne humeur en préparant le repas. Il avait entendu une nouvelle fois entendu Prue hurlait mais il ne s'en faisait guère. Il avait prit l'habitude d'entendre Prue hurlait ainsi. Kaï faisait tout pour l'enrager et cela faisait sourire le vieil homme … Il n'était pas le seul. Un chat passa par là et riait :

-Tu as encore fourré ton nez où fallait pas ? demanda Chambellan au chat. (Tiens il parle au chat lui ?)

-Ho … Peut-être …

Et le chat repartit, la queue fièrement levée …

Leslie révisait une fois encore dans la bibliothèque et elle n'était pas la seule. Kenny et Florence se trouvaient au fond de la salle. (Ils ne pensent qu'à ça ? lol) Ca saoulait Brian. Les pieds sur la table, bien à l'aise, les bras derrière la tête et bien penché sur sa chaise, il soupira pour l'énième fois de la journée. Leslie n'y faisait plus attention maintenant. Mais Brian voulait de l'attention et sa petite amie s'en fichait. Ca l'enrageait. _Pourquoi est-elle toujours fourrée dans ses bouquins ? Ah la la … Pourquoi chui-je tomber amoureux d'une intello ? Parce qu'elle est bonne au …_

-… A quoi tu penses Baka White ?

-… A toi dans un lit … Ha mer … De …

-… Baka … Attends ce soir, soit un peu patient …

Elle sourit malicieusement ce qui le fit rougir :

-Ok je vais essayer …

-Bien …

Hilary mit la table avec Erika et Kaïra. Cette dernière s'était fait une nouvelle de cheveux. Extrêmement courte. Ca agaçait Prue. Elle n'aima pas cette coiffure. Et elle lui faisait toujours remarquée. Là, cette dernière descendait l'air extrêmement en colère et rouge de honte :

-Ca va ? demanda Hilary en la fixant s'asseoir en raclant sa chaise.

-Ouais.

-Ok …

Ca se voyait, elle ne voulait pas engager la conversation. Kaï arriva deux minutes après et passa ses bras autour d'elle en la prenant par surprise :

-Ma belle … fit-il à son oreille. Je voulais plaisanter …

-Ouais et moi chui la reine d'Angleterre …

-Tu es la plus belle et tu le sais, ma puce …

-Hum ?

Toutes les filles de la salle les fixaient d'un œil tendre … :

-Oui et je t'aime ma rose chérie …

-Ha ? Tu vas alors te pardonner ce soir, hein ?

-Coquine …

-A table Roméo ! s'écria Tala en riant.

-Roméo toi-même ! fit Kaïra en l'embrassant. Je t'aime ! Allez assis toi aussi !

-Pas besoin de me toucher les fesses, coquine !

-Ho … Goujat …

Ils terminèrent de manger et allèrent dans le salon pour bavarder en prenant leur désert. Chambellan passa et alluma la télé pour voir comme tous les soirs les infos. Une info en particulier attira toute l'attention de la pièce quand les mots « championnat » et « beyblade » furent énoncés … :

-Un championnat ??? s'écria Tyson, intéressé. Où ??? Où ??? J'ai pas été prévenu !!!

-Ecoute baka ! fit Kaï, énervé et pressé d'entendre la suite. Montez le son bon sang !

Prue décida de se lever et monta rapidement le son :

-… Se passera dans environ deux semaines en France et plus principalement dans la ville de Nice au sud de la France ! Plusieurs équipes se sont inscrites dont : Les G-révolutions et Les Lightgirls en particulier ! Inscrites par Monsieur Dickenson lui-même !

-… Merci d'être prévenu ici … ronchonna Tyson en tournant le dos à la télé.

-… Ainsi que les Blitzkriegs Boys et les Darkgirls par Boris …

-BORIS ??? hurlèrent en chœur l'équipe des garçons nommés.

-AUDREY ???? cria plus fort Prue en se levant.

Ca dégénère ! Chambellan ayant assez et craignant la destruction de son écran, ferma le téléviseur :

-C'est bon pour ce … commença-t-il.

-Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait pas été prévenu ? le coupa Tyson, les bras croisés.

-Il a raison ! s'écria Tala. En plus c'est ce crétin de Boris qui nous a inscrit ! Je le veux plus comme entraîneur !

-C'est pas parce qu'il nous as inscrit qu'il va être notre entraîneur … répliqua froidement Kaï.

-Je l'espère !!!

La seule qui s'en foutait du faite qu'elle n'avait pas été prévenue était Prue. Elle pensait à autre chose … Elle serrait les poings … Un seul dans la pièce le voyait. Et c'était Kaï …

Voilà !!! J'adore …

_Kaï : Mouais …_

_Ray : Ca commence bien … On ne m'entends pas beaucoup … et on me voit moins avec cette face d'hamster …_

Tais-toi ! Bon, pour répondre à la question de luna115, pour le chat, tu vas savoir dans la suite de la fic … Normalement …

_Kaï : Baka …_

Merci ! Rewiews please !!!


	3. Audrey ou comment rembarer une baka !

Kikou !

_Ray : Oh non …_

Si !!!

_Kaï : … _

Bon t'as perdu ta langue mon beau ? Bon rewiews ! ajira : oui ce sont des pervers ! Et plus ça vient, plus ils le sont …

_Kaï : Sans blague … C'est toi qui écrit je te signale … C'est toi la perverse dans l'histoire …_

Mais non ! ajira si t'adore c'est super lol ! Et pis si tu veux une suite à cette suite …

_Ray et Kaï : Tu veux notre mort ?_

Mais non … Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont paranos … Pff … Merci pour ta rewiews v'là le deuxième chapitre !

_Ray : Oh non …_

Oh si ! luna115 : Contente que tu as hâte de lire la fic … Lol ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour la publier dans un plus bon temps que la première … Disons plus d'un chapitre par semaine … Mais pendant les vacs je ferais mieux. J'aurais plus le temps c'est pour ça ! Et oui dommage tu n'as été assez vite ! C'est pas grave, du moment que tu puisses la lire !

_Ray : C'est sur …_

_Kaï : Grave …_

Bon sinon merci pour ta rewiews ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Audrey ou comment rembarer une baka !

Pour calmer leurs colères, le lendemain, ils décidèrent tous de se promener sur la promenade des anglais. Prue s'arrêta et s'accouda sur les rambardes qui surplombent la plage. Les mouettes volaient bas, ce qui annonçait sûrement la pluie et leurs cris étaient perçants. Le ciel à l'horizon était sombre et présageait bien ce que les mouettes laissaient présager … Tyson courrait comme un fou poursuivant Daïchi et Françoise qui s'étaient sûrement moqué de son nouvel maillot de bain et Hilary hurlait sur le bleuté pour qu'il arrête de se faire remarquer … Kaïra et Tala, allongés, prenant un bain de soleil, se moquaient. Kenny se faisait enduire de crème solaire par Florence qui riait à gorge déployé et Erika chatouillait le pauvre Ray qui avait les larmes aux yeux … Cette vision aurait pu la rendre moins soucieuse qu'en ce moment, mais Prue appréhendait ce championnat. Revoir Audrey, le risque de la voir s'approcher un peu trop de Kaï la rendait malade de jalousie … Quand ils étaient enfants, Audrey et Kaï traînait trop souvent ensemble au goût de Prue … Simplement parce que Prue était trop fragile, trop timide alors qu'Audrey était tout le contraire et cela semblait plaire à Kaï … Prue et Audrey étaient les meilleures amies du monde avant. Mais quand Kaï entra dans leurs vies, tout changea … Une grande rivalité naissait alors. Elles étaient toutes les deux tombées amoureuses de lui. Elles s'en étaient folles. Elles se détestèrent et faisaient tous pour se mettre des bâtons dans les roues … Tellement elle pensait qu'elle ne remarqua pas que deux bras protecteurs l'entourèrent et elle se retrouva dans les bras de son amour :

-A quoi penses-tu ma belle sirène … (il invente de ces mots celui-là ! Kaï : C'est toi qui écrit j'te ferais dire … Moi : Je sais !)

-A rien …

-Ne me mens pas, je sais … Voir Boris c'est ça qui te fait peur ?

-Non bien sur que non … C'est …

-C'est ?

-N'en parlons pas s'il te plait. Faisons un tour en ville seule à seul. D'accord ?

-Oui allons-y …

Kaï prit sa petite amie par la main, l'embrassa tendrement et ensemble, entrelacés, ils partirent vers le centre ville … Les rues étaient bondés, sachant que le championnat allait se passer ici. On rencontrait des beybladeurs du monde entier. Des italiens, des anglais, des portugais … De tout quoi ! Ca discutait, ça se bousculait … On marchait presque sur les routes. Les klaxons se faisaient entendre, des protestations. Mais cela laissait indifférent le couple. Mais Prue commença à avoir une migraine :

-Kaï ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une ruelle. Ca me donne à la tête. Allons dans cette petite rue, on arriva vers le centre dans le calme. Je te montrerais le stade où sera le championnat …

Il hocha la tête et la suivit. Ils traversèrent la petite rue mal fréquentée quand un bruit les arrêta. Un autre plus aigue comme une bassine en fer tombant à terre …

-Où sont Prue et Kaï ? demanda Max en levant la tête de son jeu de carte.

-Bonne question ... fit son partenaire de jeu, Spencer. TALA ! Tu les as vu, toi ?

-Non …

-Ils sont ptètes au centre ville ! répliqua Erika en lâchant enfin Ray.

-On devrait aller les rejoindre … fit la voix de Kaïra hésitante. Non ?

-Je sais pas … dit Tala. Ca serait les embéter …

-Et si ils tombent sur des beybladeurs ou encore Audrey ? fit Brian en repoussant encore le livre de Leslie lisait. Ils ne sont que deux ! Et la dernière fois, Audrey s'est servis de ses complices contre Prue ! Allons-y !

-Comment les repérer ? demanda Tyson en remettant déjà ses vêtements.

-Simple ! s'écria Kenny en montrant son ordinateur. On va les localiser grâce à leur portable.

-Je t'ai promis une revanche ! fit la voix d'Audrey dans l'ombre. La voilà !

-Audrey … murmura froidement Kaï en serrant les poings.

-Oui mon chou !

-Là ferme ! s'écria Prue en sortant déjà son lanceur. En joue !

-Bien …

-Non Prue ! cria Kaï. Arrête !

-Non ! HYPERVITESSE !

Plus le temps de l'arreter, sa toupie était déjà lancé dans la ridicule arène de fortune. Celle d'Audrey la suivit :

-Crypton !

-Petit cœur écrase la de ma part !!!

-Tu rêves ! Petite idiote !

-C'est toi la baka !

La fureur de Prue était dans son spectre et on le sentait. Pas besoin de faire sortir Petit cœur que déjà sa toupie déchiquetait celle d'Audrey. Celle-ci paniquait en voyant les morceaux de toupies volaient hors de l'arène. Kaï n'en revenait pas et fixait avec intérêt le match … _Audrey ne tiendras pas le coups. Elle va appeler à l'ordre ses fauves dans l'arène …_ Et il avait raison. Les trois filles derrière leur capitaine dégainèrent leur toupie … (j'adore le verbe ! Lol) Puis se dirigèrent tout droit vers celle de Prue qui ne pouvait rien faire que de se prendre tout dans la poire :

-Cette fois tes copines sont pas là pour … NON !!! Comment !!!

Trois toupies arrivèrent et éjectèrent une fois encore les quatre autres dans les airs. Leslie, Erika et Kaïra récupérèrent leurs toupies en soupirant de lassitude :

-On s'en doutait … soupirèrent-elles en chœurs. C'est devenue une habitude … Malheureusement … Tricheuses.

-Grr !!!

Audrey grogna de mécontentement en récupérant sa toupie à terre mais quand elle se redressa elle se prit le pieds dans son horrible longue robe de soi-disant de grand marque et … Comme la dernière fois, s'écroula au sol dans un bruit mat en se prenant le macadam en pleine poire …

-Mer … BIP… !!!

Tout le monde s'écroula de rire. Elle se releva, honteuse, cette fois sans l'aide de ses « fauves » et fit face à Prue et à Kaï. Dont, de ce dernier, elle se rapprocha et fit des chibis eyes qui commençait à ennuyait le pauvre Kaï :

-Mon amour !

-Hé !!!

Prue s'interposa en rage entre elle et lui :

-Le touche pas sale baka !

-Et alors ??? C'est pas ton mec !!!

-Si on sort ensemble maintenant !

Tiens prends ça dans la tronche … La bouche d'Audrey tomba à terre … Complètement ahuris …

-C'est pas vrai … Kaï !

-Si alors dégage … Regarde …

Il prit Prue par la hanche et l'embrassa devant l'air débile d'Audrey. Honteuse et en colère, elle se retourna avec dégoût et manque de bol, une cannette traînait au sol … (bizarre qu'elle soit là, hein ? Ray : Avoue que c'est fait exprès, hein ? Plutôt ?) Et elle glissa dessus et tomba à nouveau au sol (ça devient lassant, elle ne fait que de tomber … Ray : Avec ses talons aiguilles on comprends !) Et refous rire. Ils étaient tous pliés ainsi que son équipe. Mais ces dernières décidèrent enfin de l'aider à se relever :

-Je me vengerais … Pff …

Puis elle partit avec ses acolytes …

-Ben dis donc ! Avec vous on s'ennuie pas ! s'écria une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent vers :

-Monsieur Dickenson !!!

-Oui en chair et en os même !

Voilà !

_Kaï : Ouais bof …_

Hum … Pas enthousiaste, toi !

_Tyson : Lui, le pic à glace, enthousiaste ? Laisse moi …_

(Kaï courant après ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase)

_Ray : Bien fait …_

Ha non ! Pas de persos à l'hosto ! Lol ! Surtout quand c'est pas moi qui décide !!! KAI RAMENES TA FRAISE !!! Je veux Tyson indemne pour les prochains chapitres si possible ! Tu te le feras après !

_Kenny (avec une goutte sur la tempe) : Sinon laissez des rewiews … Please !_

Bien Kenny il faut être poli ! Même si c'est en anglais ! Lol ! Bon faut que je les rattrape ou sinon j'aurais pu de persos « débiles » pour la fic …

_Tyson (au loin) : MERCI !_

De rien … C'est gratuit !

_Ray : C'est fou comme elle ne nous humilie pas …_

_Max : Pas faux !_


	4. Retrouvailles

Voilà un super long chapitre lol !

_Kaï : Poise …_

_Ray : Pff …_

Ha la la … Bon au moins j'ai récupéré Tyson indemne !

_Tyson : Ouais bof …_

Ho quelques ptits bleus … Tu vas pas en faire un drame, au moins ?

_Tyson : Si je fais la grève …_

Pff ! Bon Rewiews ! luna115 : Il y a de l'amour dans l'air et pas pour longtemps t'as deviné … Et Audrey qui se fout la honte toute seule c'est dans son habitude ! Faut pas faire attention ! Elle est conne et elle le restera …

_Ray : Grâce à toi …_

Oui … Et moi aussi je connaissais, et je connais une Audrey qui m'énerve …

_Ray : Vrai ?_

Ouais …

Ray : Attends je vais l'appeler comme ça on va rire …

« BAM » Calmos le tout beau … Qui ressemble à une crêpe là maintenant … Dommage … Et oui nous allons voir ce que va être ce tournoi ! Ce chapitre en est le début en plus ! Merci pour ta rewiews !

_Kaï : Le pauvre …_

Mais oui fais semblant de compatir ! ajira ! Ah non pas pauvre Audrey ! Crois moi elle le mérite … En fait j'explique Prue lui a jeté un sort et la pauvre se retrouve malchanceuse en tout … Que ce soit argent, amitié, ou pire amour … Parce qu'Audrey l'a un peu trop humilié au collège donc voilà … (je précise même si vous allez le voir dans les chapitres à venir, c'est un collège de magie)

_Ray : Donc toutes les deux c'est des sorcières …_

Voilà tout compris ! Tiens t'es remis du choc ?

_Ray : ouais heureusement … Je te remercies pas …_

Ben ça je sais ! Ha en parlant de toi ! ajira dit que tu devrais en prendre de la graine ! Et pis au passant la cannette c'est une des « fauves » de cette « chère » Audrey qui après l'avoir bu, l'a jeté à terre …

_Ray : Hé ben, elle est pas soucieuse l'environnement …_

C'est sur … Et j'ai dis que « j'essayerais » d'en mettre plus d'une par semaine mais bon … Et voilà encore un chapitre « super » …

_Ray : Super long oui …_

Merci euh … Bon ben merci pour ta rewiews !!!! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles.

-Pourquoi nous nous avoir pas prévu, m'sieur ??? s'écria une nouvelle fois Tyson.

-Je voulais vous faire une surprise … Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal …

-Il nous reste que deux semaines d'entraînement c'est peu ! se plaignit Max.

-Ho …

-Ils ont raison monsieur Dickenson … admit Ray marchant à sa hauteur.

-Hum … Prue ? Ca t'embête toi ma puce ? Ho tu sors maintenant avec Kaï ?

La jeune fille leva la tête :

-Hum oui grand-père ! répondit-elle, rouge.

-Vous formez un beau couple !

-Tu demandais quoi tout à l'heure, grand-père ?

-Si ça t'embéter que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ?

-M'embéter … ? fit-elle en s'arrêtant et tout le monde fait comme elle. Non, tu le sais bien …

-Ca ne va pas Prue ?

Elle regarda au loin et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois …

-Mariah ? fit-elle en montrant au loin des personnes approcher.

Ray regarda dans sa direction ainsi qu'Erika, furieuse :

-Quoi ? La peste rose ? Le nounours ?

-Ha quelle malheureusement coïncidence … La morfale !

-Salut Mariah ! fait Ray mais un grognement l'interromps. Oh non ça va pas recommencer … Erika …

-Grr … Minou rose !

-Grosse morfale !

-Tu pourras pas me le piquer, je sors avec !

Ray les fixait, bien embarrassé et avec une goutte sur la tempe :

-Vraiment ? continua Mariah les poings sur les hanches.

-Oui !

-Ho non … fit Lee en approchant avec Kevin et Gary. Elles se chamaillent comme au dernier championnat … Tu sors avec alors ?

-Oui … soupira Ray.

-Ha … fit Lee. Mariah, Erika arrêtez. Ce n'est pas la peine …

-LA FERME !

-Ouille … J'ai même pas le temps de leur dire que moi et Mariah on sortait ensemble ...

-Ha ?

-Ouais …

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis dévièrent sur le sujet du championnat :

-Vous aussi vous etes inscrit … fit Tyson. Donc Ray jouera avec vous …

-Oui Tyson ça te gène ? demanda Mariah.

-Moi ouais ça me gène !!! s'écria Erika qui se mit entre Ray et elle, jugeant qu'ils se collaient trop.

-Erika … soupira Ray. Elle sort avec Lee …

-Foutaise ! C'est pour nous faire croire ! Pour mieux « me » tromper …

-Morfale … Tu as eu bien de la chance qu'il est « bien » voulu sortir avec toi …

-Je te permets pas !!! Grr !!! Nounours rose bonbon !

-Les filles … soupirèrent Kevin et Lee.

-Et regardez ! s'écria Hilary en montrant du doigt des personnes. C'est pas les All stars au grand complet ?

En effet, Emily, Michael, Steeve et Eddy approchèrent :

-Salut les amis ! s'écria Michael. Ca va ?

-Vous aussi vous etes inscrit ? demanda Tyson.

-Oui notre entraîneuse, madame Judith … répondit Emily en lui souriant.

-Maman ? s'écria Max, ravis. Elle est pas avec vous ?

-Non elle est déjà au beystadium de Nice. fit Steeve. Tu la verras plus tard.

-Ouais génial j'ai hâte !

-Donc Max jouera aussi avec vous … constata Tyson en soupirant.

-Ouais ! s'écrièrent tous.

-Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas séjourner chez moi et vous entraînez chez moi pendant les deux semaines ? demanda Prue en leur souriant.

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Lee. Il parait que tu as des centaines voir des milliers d'arènes dans ton sous-sol !

-Ha bon ? Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Devine ! ria Ray.

-Ha faut pas s'étonner les heures que tu passes au Tél. ! s'écria Erika en le tapant dans le dos.

Deux semaines passèrent donc, où ils s'entraînaient tous chez Prue. Ils partirent tous vers le beystadium en suivant Prue. Sur le chemin, Erika et Mariah se chamaillaient encore sous les rires de Lee et Ray. Tala n'arrêtait pas de pousser Kaïra et de la taquiner. Ainsi que Brian pour Leslie mais c'était là pour l'arreter de lire son livre de médecine … Emily parlait encore techniques avec ses coéquipiers, surtout avec Max, qui buvait ses paroles. Le beystadium était grand et ils franchirent l'énorme porte. Il y avait du monde, ça criait dans tous les sens même les enfants de moins de 12 ans étaient là :

-Daïchi va donc faire mumuse avec tes « amis » … ironisa Tyson en montrant du doigt un des gosses.

-Toi vas-y triple baka ! cria ce dernier en rage en sautant sur lui.

-Et ça recommence … soupirèrent Kenny et Hilary.

-Arrête on va se taper la honte !!! s'écria Tyson en essayant de se débarrasser.

-A l'attaque ! hurla une tête rose en sautant sur lui.

-Mer … Françoise !!! Prue à l'aide !!!

La scène était drôle et Prue était pliée avec Kaï. Elle ne bougea pas et les laissa. Mais des fans de Tyson approchèrent en réclamant leur autographe ! Voyant leur « héros » occupé avec des « marmots » décidèrent de demander à Kaï :

-Wouha t'as pas changé t'es toujours aussi mignon !!! fit une fan qui rendit Prue jalouse.

Prue en rage serra seulement des poings et s'éloigna un peu pour se calmer :

-Kaï Hiwatari et ses fans … fit une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et dévisagea l'intrus :

-Les Blade Sharks …

-Bonjour Prue … fit Carlos. Kaï … Tu vas perdre ce tournoi …

L'interpellé leva la tête. Son sourire s'effaça alors …

-Nous verrons qui sera le meilleur. fit enfin Prue en croisant les bras. Ca ne sera certainement pas vous.

Kaï retrouva son sourire et Carlos perdit le sien :

-Grr … Oui on verra bien … Pff …

Il s'en alla avec le reste de son équipe. Kaï signa le dernier autographe et approcha de sa petite amie :

-Hum j'aime quand tu casses les gens … fit sensuellement à son oreille.

-Ha ouais ?

-Ouais …

Il l'embrassa mais Tala arriva :

-Hé les amoureux ! cria-t-il. Il y a le programme des matchs sur le tableau ! Et vous avez lu les nouvelles règles ?

Prue et Kaï approchèrent du grand panneau d'affichage :

-… Toujours trois rounds par match par équipe … lisait Prue. Ha … Il faut gagné les deux matchs pour aller en demi-finale … Bon qui va-t-on affronter en premier … ?

Tyson lisait aussi et arriva à ses cotés. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent quand ils touchèrent les noms de leurs équipes respectives l'une à coté de l'autre … :

-Toi ??? s'écrièrent-ils en chœurs.

Ils se fixèrent, étonnés puis rigolèrent :

-Tiens les grands esprits se rencontrent ! fit Tyson, les bras derrière la tête, ravi. On va s'affronter. Que le meilleur ou la meilleur gagne ma tiote ! Ca sera le match du siècle ! Je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux, je te préviens !

-Pareil t'inquiètes !

-Et nous ? fit Tala en les poussant pour voir. Euh … Ha malchance …

-Quoi ? s'écria Brian en le poussant. Bah ! Tout mais pas elles ! De vraies hyènes !

-Des bakas ouais … renchérit Kaï. On les battra haut la main ouais ! Elles sont nulles …

-Merci ! s'écria Audrey en arrivant. Je te pensais pas comme … Mer …

Elle se cassa à nouveau la gueule. Mais cette fois, ce n'était ni ses talons aiguilles et ni ses affreuses fringues … :

-Je vais en faire de la chair à pâté de ton chat Prue ! cria la pauvre idiote.

Kaïra, le matou, tout fier, rigola dans ses moustaches et partit. Tout le monde ria en la montrant du doigt :

-Bon on est sur vous avez au moins un point pour aller en demi-finale ! fit Prue.

-Hé même si on perd ce match, on peut le rattraper après avec une autre équipe qui a eu un point … Génial …

-Oui Tyson là tu n'as pas tort ! admit Max en souriant. Ho écoutez !

En effet, un haut parleur se mit en route et une voix familière s'éleva :

-L'équipe des Lightgirls et l'équipe des G-révolutions sont priés de venir se préparer, leur match vont bientôt commencer !

-Ha à nous ! fit Tyson en tapant l'épaule de Prue. Bonne chance !

-Poise Tyson !!! s'écria-t-elle en le poursuivant dans le couloir. Ca porte malheur !!!

Voilà ! Fini !

_Kaï : Laissez des rewiews … Moi je dis rien … Parce que c'est nul …_

_Mariah : Elle est passé où la morfale ?_

_Ray : Mariah dégage, j'en déjà assez d'une alors ne viens pas me saouler !_

Oh la la … Bon ben Rewiews ! Please !!! J'aime les rewiews ça me donne du courage !!!


	5. Les lightgirls contre les Grévolutions

_Ray : Tin encore un « long » chapitre …_

_Kaï : Ca tue …_

_Tyson : Non ! J'y participe beaucoup dans celui-là !!!_

_Hilary : Bon elle est où ??? Non seulement elle est longue à le poster mais elle n'est même pas là ! La honte …_

Je t'ai entendu !!! Chui là ! Pas de panique !

_Tous : Si c'est la panique !_

Rire … Bon … Rewiews ! Ray réponds ça te fera les pattes …

_Ray : Mais ! Pourquoi moi ?_

Parce que … Réponds où sinon c'est la massue …

_Kaï : Dommage y'a pas deux rewiews … T'es grillé …_

Tu feras à la prochaine fois !!! Monsieur chui le meilleur …

_Ray : Tiens ! Bien fait ! Bon … « Crêpage de chignon pour le beau Ray … » Merci, luna115, pour le compliment déjà … Et moi ça me plait pas … Avoir deux abeilles à te coller au cul … C'est chiant …_

Hum t'es du miel !!!

_Ray : Hum … Elle disjoncte …_

_Tyson : C'est vrai que c'est bon !!!_

_Ray : Ah la la ! Complètement tarés ici … Audrey qui se casse la gueule, on va le voir souvent … Je rappelle qu'on lui a lancé un sort … Je ne balancerais pas qui … Prue …_

Merci t'as dit : « Je ne balancerais pas qui … » Et tu le fais ! Triple idiot va !

_Ray : Ouais je sais … Beau et idiot …_

C'est lui qu'est taré …

_Ray : Je ne relèverais même pas … Euh … Bon celui qui va gagner le match tu saura là et dans l'autre … Parce que pour Reb, un match ça dure au moins deux chapitres …_

Hé ! Un chapitre et demi ! Mosieur !

_Ray : Ha ouais … Mais comme même … C'est long !!!_

Bon, je ne relèverais pas non plus ! Merci pour ta rewiews, luna115 !!! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 4 : Les Lightgirls contre Les G-révolutions

Prue avait rattrapé Tyson. Tout bêtement parce qu'il s'était arrêté. Alors trop prise dans son élan, elle ne put se stopper et quand Tyson se retourna, il se la prit en pleine face. Elle se retrouva donc à califourchon sur lui … :

-Prue qu'essaye-tu de faire ? demanda-t-il, ironique. Tu me dragues ?

-C'est toi qui …

Elle se tut en levant la tête … Elle devint rouge ainsi que Tyson … :

-Bon lève-toi on se tape la honte … fit-il embarrassé. J'ai Hilary qui nous fusilles du regard … Et ton cher petit copain aussi …

Elle alla s'exécuter quand un « énorme » poids s'écrasa sur elle pour l'en empêcher. Elle sut immédiatement qui …

-Daïchi Françoise … fit-elle à moitié étouffée. Dégagez …

-Hues Dada ! cria la voix espiègle de Françoise.

-Ils font chier bon sang !!! s'écria Tyson, furax. On a un match à faire !!! Bordel !!!

-Ouais allez hues Dada !!! continua Daïchi.

-Vas si … soupira Tyson. Et qu'ils en remettent une louche en sautant comme des … Oups … C'en ai trop … N'hurles pas Prue !!!

Prue en rage avec une force surhumaine, les fit valser à l'autre bout de la salle sous les rires du public :

-Voilà enfin … commença Tyson mais Prue l'attrapa par le col et le souleva du sol sans difficulté. Euh oui ??

-Baka … fit-elle les lèvres crispées et l'air vachement énervée. Attends un peu pervers … Je te rappelle que t'as une petite amie …

-Et ce n'est pas ma faute si ils sautaient sur nous et …

-LA FERMES !!!

BAM ! Un énorme coup poings dans la figure qui le fit rejoindre Daïchi et Françoise déjà sonnés …

-Bon on le fait ce match ??? fit Kaïra impatiente.

Prue remit en place ses vêtements et ses cheveux en soupirant puis monta sur l'arène :

-Mouais … Si ces idiots se réveillent …

-Euh … bredouilla le présentateur embarrassé en fixant Tyson se relevait difficilement. Ce n'était pas une raison d'être aussi … Gloups … Brutale …Euh ça va ? On peut commencer ?

Tyson, éberlué, la tête tournante et des petits Dragoon tourbillonnant autour de lui :

-Euh oui … On va essayer …

-Parce que c'est à vous ! fit le présentateur. Contre Leslie des Lightgirls !

-Ha au moins j'affronte pas la furie …

-TYSON JE VAIS TE TUER !!!

-Prue calme toi !!! firent les filles en la retenant de peu.

-Bon allez on va pas attendre cent cinquante ans … dit Leslie en se détachant du lot qui essayaient de retenir la « furie ». A nous deux Tyson !

Tyson avait repris ses esprits, il sortit son lanceur et sa toupie en même temps qu'elle :

-Sur ! fit celui-ci ravi.

Elle sortit rapidement sa toupie :

-Euh il est où ton lanceur ? demanda Tyson.

Leslie eu un sourire :

-Hum … Là. répondit-elle en levant son poignet où elle plaça sa toupie sur sa montre.

-Wahoo …

-Un conseil Tyson … Fais attention … Ne te fie pas aux apparences … Et bats-toi comme d'habitude.

-Ha ?

-Vous etes prêts ? fit le présentateur. Bon : 1, 2, 3 … HYPERVITESSE !

Ils lancèrent leurs toupies en même temps dans l'arène. La toupie de Leslie restait au milieu sans bouger pendant que celle de Tyson tournait autour tel un rapace :

-Tu bouges pas ? fit-il au bout d'un moment où il s'impatientait puis leva la tête et eut une goutte sur la tempe. Euh …

Leslie lisait tranquillement son bouquin de médecine, très intéressée …

-Leslie !!! hurla Prue. Tu joues ou tu étudies ? Faut savoir !!! P…BIP… !!!

-Oh change de voca … soupira Leslie, rangeant, forcée, son bouquin. Bon d'accord je joue …

-Bien ! fit Tyson. Dragoon ! Attaque !!!

-Mystériaslight ! Evite !

La toupie de la jeune fille évita de peu Dragoon. Mais Tyson repartit à la charge. Leslie soupira, elle aurait voulu laisser ce match à Erika. Mais la toupie de celle-ci avait été « bousillée » par Prue lors d'un entraînement. _Ah la la … J'aurais pu rester tranquillement à étudier si Prue aurait pas passé ses nerfs sur Erika … Tout ça parce que Kaï la traitait de grosse … C'était pour rire bon sang … Mais elle l'a mal pris et voilà … Qui se tape le sale boulot ? Bibi !_ Elle voulait en finir mais elle connaissait Tyson et l'aimait bien. Il voulait un match. Un bon match. Si elle utilisait son spectre maintenant c'était fini pour lui … Mais elle décida de bouger enfin :

-Mystériaslight !

-Sors ton spectre Leslie ! Bats-toi au lieu de tourner en rond !

Elle se retourna vers sa capitaine. Prue avait cette lueur dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle regardait un match. Surtout quand c'était une de ces coéquipières qui jouait …

-Bats-toi tu vois bien que ça l'ennui. Bouge. Tu le connais pas assez. Il a la même force que toi.

Leslie comprit et se retourna enfin vers son adversaire :

-Mystériaslight ! Sors de ta toupie !!!

Le mystérieux spectre sortit ses majestueuses ailes noires. Il ressemblait à un énorme faucon aux yeux dorés :

-Dragoon !!!

Le dragon de Tyson sortit aussi et les deux spectres se firent face :

-Dragoon attaque !!!

Le dragon enclencha un énorme tourbillon que mystérieusement Mystériaslight évita de peu :

-Tant pis … fit Leslie, les yeux cachés. Tu t'es trompée Prue …

Elle leva son bras :

-Mystériaslight attaque de l'abyme profonde !!!

D'un coup elle baissa son bras et le spectre allait tout droit sur Dragoon qui enclencha une nouvelle tempête plus forte que la précédente :

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Leslie. Evite ! Mer …

Le tempête se fit plus forte et prise dans son élan Mystériaslight ne put esquiver. Son attaque, l'abyme se déchira et disparut dans la tempête qui l'envoya valser hors de l'arène. La toupie frôla de peu Leslie qui ahuris n'en revenait pas …

-J'en reviens pas ! s'écria Erika, assise à coté de Ray. Le spectre de Leslie n'a jamais été vaincu de cette façon ! C'est le plus fort spectre de notre équipe après celui de Prue !

-A voir, non. ria Mariah entre Ray et Lee. Elle est nulle un point c'est tout.

-Quoi ??? Nounours rose bonbon attends un peu !!!

-Morfale ! Toi aussi t'es nulle !

-Oh la la … soupira Ray. Elles n'arrêteront jamais … C'est chiant à force …

-Toute bêtement que Leslie n'a pas prévu ! fit la voix suave de Brian derrière eux. Elle a sous-estimé ce pauvre Tyson et voilà les conséquences !

-Taisez vous c'est mon Daïchi qui va se battre !!! cria une voix aigue derrière Brian.

-Fanfan !!! hurla Hilary à ses cotés. Assis toi bon sang !!!

Mais Françoise ne l'écouta pas et déballa une longue pancarte où était écrit en gros : « DAICHI T'ES LE MEILLEUR TU VAS LES BATTRES CES NULLARDES ! SURTOUT MA SŒUR ! » Prue l'aperçut et serra les poings. Kaïra, elle, soupira et remit une de ces mèches de cheveux en place. Daïchi la fit face avec un rire goguenard :

-Tu vas perdre !

-Ha ouais ? On va voir ignorant.

-Prêts ? fit le présentateur. 1, 2, 3 : HYPERVITESSE !

Ils lancèrent leurs toupies en même temps. Kaïra ne laissa pas de cadeaux à Daïchi et enchaîna les coups d'une manière violente. C'était sa manière. Surtout quand son adversaire l'énervait. Son spectre était un colosse. Une énorme panthère rouge sang sortit en vitesse de la toupie. Kaïra voulait en finir. Daïchi, aussi, à voir. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de sauter comme un singe. Cela exaspérait Kaïra. Et aussi, il faisait pleins de signe à Françoise qui n'arrêtait pas d'hurler. Kaïra inspira profondément puis expira calmement. Prue voyait l'état de sa coéquipière et sourit. La rouquine allait bientôt exploser ça se sentait. La panthère grogna et Strata Dragoon fonça vers elle :

-Louvialight ! Attaque de la griffe de la panthère !

-Strata Dragoon attaque !!!

Ils s'entrechoquèrent dans un énorme bruit faisant voler les morceaux toupies :

-Elle est d'humeur aujourd'hui Kaïra ! fit Leslie, ironique en croisant les bras. Elle ne va rien laisser de son adversaire …

-Regarde bien c'est aussi de sa toupie, les morceaux qui volent … l'interrompit Prue avec un sourire.

-Quoi … ?!

Leslie regarda bien et en fut surprise. Avec les morceaux violets des morceaux rouges sang, comme celle de la toupie de Kaïra, se mêlèrent à eux :

-Punaise … grogna Kaïra énervée. Tu fais chier … Et arrête de sauter comme un guignol !!!

-Hé hé ! ria Daïchi. Bon finissons-en !!! Strata Dragoon à toi !!! Attaque finale !!!

-C'est moi qui va en finir !!! Je vais te reclaquer ton claquet ! Louvialight !!! Les griffes de lumières !!!!

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent et une lumière aveuglante parcoura l'arène, obligeant tous à fermer les yeux. La lumière passée, ils ouvrirent tous les yeux pour contaster avec effroi qu'aucun des deux n'avaient gagné …

-Euh … fit le présentateur sans voix. Quel match aveuglant … Aucun des deux n'ont gagné. Match nul !!!

-Mince … soupira Leslie en baissant les bras.

-Bien joué Kaïra … fit Prue en lui souriant.

-Quoi ?? cria celle-ci en rage et en récupérant sa toupie. J'ai perdu je te signale !

-Il n'a pas gagné non plus … Tu t'es bien battue …

-Oui mieux que moi ! fit Leslie en levant son pouce. T'es la meilleure !

-Ouais bof … Bon à toi, Prue ! On va voir comment tu vas t'en sortir mais bon … Ca sera facile avec Kenny !

-Tais-toi. fit Prue en colère. Voilà pourquoi Leslie a perdu. Elle a sous-estimé son adversaire.

-On réfléchira à deux fois la prochaine fois t'inquiète … fit Leslie.

-Il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois !

-Calme toi on a compris ! s'exclama Kaïra, ennuyé. Allez fais de ton mieux ! Sauve notre honneur …

-Sois pas ironique, j'aime pas !

-Elle a raison. fit Leslie. Gagne ce match, on pourra au moins faire celui qui nous départagera.

-Pour ça ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez !

Prue avança ainsi que Kenny qui mit sa toupie sauteuse sur son lanceur. Prue sut immédiatement la suite du match grâce à ce geste. _« Elle allait gagner »_ Elle sortit le sien et plaça aussi sa toupie en murmurant :

-Fais de ton mieux. Que le match ne soit pas long. Kenny n'a aucun spectre.

Son spectre comprit et se mit à briller :

-Prêts ? 1, 2, 3 HYPERVITESSE !!!

Ils lancèrent leurs toupies dans l'arène. Celle de Kenny n'arrêtait pas de sauter. La toupie de Prue fonça vers lui :

-Hop ! cria Kenny. Evitez !

_Il évite pour le moment. Je dois calculer à quel moment je dois foncer vers lui … _Elle se mit à réfléchir et :

-Maintenant Petit cœur ! Fonce !

La toupie dorée fonça sur la toupie verte/violet et l'éjecta facilement :

-Oups … fit Kenny.

-Match éclair par Prue ! s'écria le présentateur. Elle gagne cette manche !!! Mais un dernier match reste à disputer pour savoir qui aura le point pour passer en demi-finale ! Choisir bien vos joueurs pour faire ce match !

-Elle est la meilleure ! hurla Erika en se levant.

-C'était facile Kenny n'a pas de spectre … fit Ray en la retenant de peu.

-Mon Daïchi, il a perdu … pleurnicha Françoise sur l'épaule de la pauvre Hilary, exaspérée.

-Mais t'as pas fini de pleurer, sale gamine !!! s'exclama Mariah en se retournant.

-Tais toi t'es méchante !!! cria Françoise. Avec ton tutu rose !

-C'est pas un tutu !!!

-Si c'est un tutu !!! ria Erika en la narguant.

-Alors toi morfale …

-Quoi nounours rose ?!! Viens j'ai peur !!!

-Attends un peu !!!

-Mariah calme toi ! cria Lee à la retenant.

-Calmez vous ! fit la voix énervée de Kaï. Ils vont dire qui va jouer !

Tous se turent en regardant enfin en bas. Prue fut choisi (en fait, personne n'avait répliquer quand elle s'était porté volontaire) et s'avança. De l'autre coté, c'était Tyson qui lui fit face. Sous les grognements de protestations et les agitations de Daïchi …

Voilà !!!

_Tyson : Super bon match qui s'annonce … Euh … Elle pourrait être moins violente ta perso là ? Parce que … Ouille elle fait mal !!! Une vraie furie !!!_

_Kaï : Elle commence à me plaire …_

Ha ouais ? Grande nouvelle ! Sortez le champagne !!!

_Kaï : J'ai dis : Elle commence à me plaire … C'est tout !_

Ca veut tout dire mon cher ami !!!

_Ray : Elles me font chier ces deux-là … Je vais en faire de la charpie …_

Du calme ! On en a encore besoin pour le reste de la fanfic !

_Ray : Je ne te remercie pas de me les coller au basque !!!_

Ho je sais, t'inquiète !

_Kenny : Bon Rewiews ! Même si dans ce chapitre chui bon à rien …_

Mais non mon tiot Kenny-chou ….

_Tala : Ca va elle t'as pas affleuber d'un surnom horrible …_

Talalounet ! Viens par là que je t'étrangle …

_Tala : Euh non … T'as pas le droit de m'étrangler j'ai des fans qui vont te tuer sinon !!! Ha !!! REWIEWS PLEASE ! C'EST UNE FOLLE !!! _


	6. Tyson contre Prue Le feu contre le vent

Alors ?

_Ray : C'est encore un « long » chapitre !_

Mais non …

_Ray : Bon vengeance ! Où il est ?_

Qui ? Kaï ?

_Ray : Ouais ! C'est à son tour !!!_

Oui je sais … Attends ! KAI HWATARI !!! Ramène tes fesses ici ! En passant, elles sont très belles …

_Ray : Perverse !_

Ho ! Attention toi !

_Ray : Oups ! Ca m'a échappé !_

Ma massue aussi !

« BAM ! »

Voilà … KAI !!!

_Kaï : Oui, oui je suis là !!! A ben tiens … (regarde Ray) Pauvre tiot …_

Bon j'ai pas que ça faire !!! REWIEWS !!! Allez beau gosse …

_Kaï : Mouais … Me touches pas ! _

Mais non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, voyons …

_Kaï : Si ! Et j'en ai peur !_

Massue ?

_Kaï : Non ça va … Bon … Luna115, Les filles sont les plus fortes ??? Non mais !!! Non c'est NOUS ! Nous les Garçons ! Qu'on est plus …_

Te vante pas !!!

_Kaï : Mais si t'as vu elles n'ont pas réussi à faire face à ce crétin de Ty …_

_Tyson : Quoi ??? Attends un peu !!_

_Kaï : Oui une suggestion ?_

_Tyson (terrifié) : Non, non ! Continue !_

_Kaï : Merci …_

Ne terrorise pas ce pauvre diable, Kaï … Si ce n'est pas trop te demander …

_Kaï : Si c'est trop … Ouais bof ce match je trouve pas qu'il va faire beaucoup d'étincelles …_

Mais tais-toi !!!

_Kaï : La vérité blesse … Hé hé ! Aie !!!_

BAM ! Bien fait ! Bon merci pour ta Rewiews voilà la suite !!! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 5 : Prue contre Tyson. Le feu contre le vent …

Prue et Tyson se firent face. Tous les deux arborèrent un étrange sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres :

-On va enfin savoir ce que t'as servi tes entraînements … ironisa Prue.

-Toi aussi …

Mais il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, une image marquante s'incrusta dans son esprit … Celle de Prue détruisant de rage la toupie d'Erika. Il poussa un gloups! effrayé et sa pomme d'Adam remonta dans sa gorge. Il espérait que Prue n'était pas dans une humeur massacrante … Mais se rappelant la branlée monumentale qu'elle lui avait administré tout à l'heure, l'envoyant valser rejoindre les deux « bakas », il se mit à paniquer. Il n'aurait pas du accepter de faire ce match, il aurait du laisser cet abruti de « singe » s'en chargeait … Puis se rappelant du match, il leva la tête vers elle …_ Ca va … Elle a l'air de « bonne humeur » mais … C'est un mauvais présage … Le calme avant la tempête tout comme Hilary ! Aie aie !_

-Alors Tyson prêts ? fit Prue, puis compris et fit un sourire plus doux.

Ils sortirent leurs lanceurs et leurs toupies :

-1, 2, 3 HYPERVITESSE !!!

Les toupies lancées, Tyson se demanda comment il allait faire pour la battre. Il la connaissait. Elle était vraiment forte. Le pire c'était qu'elle avait trois spectres dans sa toupie. Cela l'avait toujours impressionné. C'était rare et avant il aurait pensé cela d'irréel, d'impossible … Il n'avait vu, jusqu'au match d'elle et Audrey, que son deuxième spectre, Angélus. Petit cœur, il l'avait aperçus que deux au trois fois. Une fois lors du duel de Prue contre Audrey, une autre quand Kaï avait défié Prue, qui au passage le caïd n'avait pas gagné. Et encore une autre fois quand il avait sortit avec. Oui ce cher Tyson avait eu l'unique privilège avant Kaï de sortir avec la belle Prue. Ce qui avait énervé, au passant, son capitaine … Elle ne montrait presque jamais ses spectres parce que ses matchs ont toujours été d'une facilité déconcertante. La dernière fois, contre Ray, elle avait réussi à l'éjecter sans difficultés. Faut dire que ce jour-là, le premier jour qu'ils l'avaient rencontré, elle ne les avait pas laissé indifférents … Et Ray a été le premier a succombé …

-Oh Ty' tu rêves ? fit la voix de Prue le ramenant à la réalité. Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot ! Et arrête de penser au passé ok ?

Comment avait-elle su qu'il pensait au passé ?

-Je te connais à chaque fois que tu prends cet air goguenard style un bel idiot avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, c'est que tu penses au passé !

-Ha euh excuse … Bon ! En avant Dragoon ! Pas de cadeaux !

La toupie de Tyson fonça vers celle de Prue :

-Je vais te faire un privilège, Tyson … Petit cœur le voile de l'invisibilité !

La toupie de Prue s'effaça de l'arène. Tyson comprit. _Elle se sert de cette fameuse tactique … Je la connais celle-là Prue ! On me l'a fait pas !_ Il était sur de son coup, croyant qu'elle allait réapparaître derrière sa toupie … Mais Prue l'avait compris :

-Attaque !

-Quoi ?!!

La toupie de Tyson se prenait des coups de tous cotés. Mais le pire c'est qu'il ne voyait pas la toupie de Prue :

-Bien joué … Je ne pensais pas …

-Alors ? Contre-attaque !

-Ha tu veux jouer à ça ? Dragoon !!!

Il enclencha rapidement une tempête :

-Inutile … rit Prue. Petit cœur assez jouer ! Sort de ta toupie !

Le dragon aux sept boules de feu sortit :

-Dragoon ! A toi !

Dragoon aussi fit de même et les deux spectres se firent face :

-En avant Petit cœur toi aussi pas de cadeau ! Attaque !

-Dragoon te laisse pas faire !

Ils avaient la même force égale et le match était fort serré :

-J'en ai marre on joue au chat et à la souris je trouve … fit Prue ennuyée.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Tyson, fatigué et n'arrêtait pas de reprendre son souffle.

Prue ria en le fixant … _Je dois mettre une fin à notre match … Excuse … Ou sinon bats-toi … _Elle soupira :

-Petit cœur l'énorme boule de feu !

-Dragoon !

Il déclencha une nouvelle et énorme tempête et toute l'arène trembla. Prue sourit en essayant de tenir en équilibre sous le vent. Son attaque, sa boule de feu, n'arriva pas sur la toupie de son adversaire parce qu'elle finit par s'écraser au sol près des Lightgirls effrayées :

-D'accord … Petit cœur ! Lances tes boules !

Une multitude de boules de feu se dirigèrent vers Dragoon mais comme Prue l'avait prévu, il les évita grâce à une nouvelle tempête … _Tant pis, je ne vois qu'une seule solution …_ :

-Petit cœur rentre ! Angélus sort !

Le spectre ange sortit majestueusement. Tyson, lui, n'avait pas prévu ce retournement de situation :

-Angélus ! Attaque de l'éclair de lumières !

Un éclair de lumières jaillit du sceptre de l'ange et éblouissait tout le monde y compris Tyson et son spectre. Prue en profita :

-Fonce Angélus ! Ejecte-le !

-NON DRAGOON !!! cria Tyson essayant de voir.

Mais le pauvre Dragoon n'évita pas et fut éjecter de l'arène … La lumière disparut enfin avec le spectre ange. Prue récupéra sa toupie et approcha de Tyson qui était à genoux en fixant sa toupie. Elle se mit à genoux aussi à ses cotés :

-Bon match Tyson …

Il leva les yeux vers elle :

-Oui … Tu es la meilleure, miss.

-Toi aussi …

Ils se sourirent. Prue proposa de l'aider à se relever et il accepta. Il prit sa main et elle le releva. Il ne lâcha pas sa main :

-Prue Delcamps a gagné ! cria le présentateur. Les Lightgirls ont leur premier point ! Bravo ! Quel match !

-Bon tu me lâches Tyson ? fit enfin Prue en le fixant. T'as une idée derrière la tête … J'aime pas ton regard …

-TYSON LACHES LA OU JE TE TUE !!!

Hilary arriva en trombe et sauta sur Tyson en l'assommant :

-Goujat !!!

-Hilary !!! s'écria Tyson. Arrête !!!

-Hé ouais on est les meilleurs ! cria Mariah à qui voulait entendre dans le couloir du beystadium.

-Ouais Mariah on sait qu'on a battu max et son équipe … soupirèrent Lee et Ray qui la suivait vers les vestiaires.

-Mouais un nounours rose qui gagne … fit Erika en croisant les bras. J'ai jamais vu ça …

-MORFALE LA FERME !!!! MOI J'AI JOUE !!!!

-Mariah … soupira Lee.

-NOUNOURS ROSE JE T'EM…BIP… !

-Erika …

Prue leur sourit dès qu'ils rentrèrent :

-Bravo ! fit-elle. Pas de chance Maxou !

-Dommage … dit-il en soupirant. Ray était bon c'était pour ça !

-Tant pis Max ! s'exclama Ray en le tapant sur l'épaule. Mais t'as bien joué !

-Bon chérie … fit la voix de Kaï, las, à Prue. Qui va jouer là ?

-Hum … Les Blade Sharks ?

-Ouais. Répondit Kaïra en croisant les bras. Contre cette nouvelle équipe …

-Il a l'air beau gosse leur capitaine non ? demanda Erika avec un sourire.

-Plus beau que moi ? fit Ray, jaloux en se pointant du doigt.

-Mais non tu le sais bien !!!

Prue sourit à cette scène. Elle était dans les bras de Kaï, ils étaient assis dans un gros fauteuil :

-Y'a un peu trop de couple pour moi … fit Max, gêné. Je sors !

-Je viens avec toi ! cria Kevin en le suivant.

-Nous revoilà pour un nouveau match !!! cria le présentateur dans son micro. Les matchs précédents étaient du grand art ! Et nous remercions nos joueurs ! Maintenant laissons place aux Blade Sharks et aux Bizarres Boys !

-Les Bizarres Boys ? fit Prue, étonnée. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque parts … Mais où ? Bonne question !

-Je ne sais pas … Tyson mets toi plus loin ! fit Kaï en le repoussant.

-Pourquoi je t'ennuie ? Bon ben je vais rejoindre Hilary au-dessus …

-Mais Kaï ! s'exclama Prue en regardant deux intrus s'asseoir à leur coté. On va se taper les deux bakas de services …

-Quoi ??? hurla Françoise. Répètes autruche !!!

-Pff ! Je te réponds pas t'es trop …

-Chut ! fit Kaï, énervé. Ils vont commencer …

-… Tu vas la laisser me traiter ? …

-… C'est vrai il a l'air « pas mal » …

-KAI ECOUTE MOI QUAND JE TE … Quoi ?? Qui ça ??? Ouh …

Son regard s'attarda sur un magnifique roux … Le teint pale et les joues remplies de jolies taches de rousseurs …

-Wouha …

-Prue ?! fit Kaï en passant sa main devant les yeux de sa petite amie. Ha non !!! Ne flashes pas ! J'aurais du me taire, moi …

Un poing au-dessus de Prue se cogna sur sa tête :

-Aieuhh !!! Roo !!! Qui est le … ??

-La plutôt ! Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?

Prue leva sa tête endolorie vers Audrey :

-Baka !!! Ca fait mal !!! Pourquoi ??

-Tu l'as reconnu oui ou non ? Vu ton air, on se le demande …

-Mais de quoi tu parles bordel ??

-Ca commence par D et ça termine par un N ? Alors ?

-Ca commence par un D … Et ça termine par un N … Hum … DEMON ???

-Mais arrêtes d'hurler !!! Non triple gourde !!! Damien !!!

Elle cria peut-être trop fort car l'interpellé leva la tête et les fixa drôlement …

-Da … bredouilla Prue, effrayée. Damien !!!

-Oui ! Enfin tu comprends …

-Mais mais … C'est impossible !!!

-Hé ben si v'là la preuve que oui … Pauvre de toi … Bon je vous laisse …

-Attends !!

Prue l'attrapa par le col :

-Comment ça se fait ??

-Demandes plutôt qui c'est son entraîneur …

-… Boris … répondit Kaï froidement.

Le dénommé Boris arriva à la hauteur de Damien et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille :

-Ha non … fit Prue dégoûtée.

-Bon bye ! dit Audrey en partant.

-C'est qui ce « Damien » ? fit Kaï sans se retourner vers sa petite amie.

-Hein ? Euh … Une vieille connaissance …

-Dis.

-Ca ne t'intéresserait pas …

-Si, dis.

Prue le fixa, sans mot dit. Elle ne savait pas par quels bouts commençait. Elle-même était un peu perdue …

-Le premier match se fera entre Carlos et Damien ! cria le présentateur en lui sauvant la mise. En avant messieurs !

Ils se firent faces :

-Tu vas perdre rouquin …

-Là fermes et admire … C'est toi qui va perdre … Et même plus qu'un simple match …

Prue frissonna. Ces paroles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Tout se déroula vite. Que même elle, même Kaï n'eut le temps de dire ouf! Que le match fut fini par l'éjection de la toupie de Carlos. Mais la suite les paralysa … Le spectre de Carlos s'envola :

-Non, qu'est-ce que … fit-il complètement à l'ouest.

(NB : Je ne pense pas que ce cher Carlos avait un spectre … Dans la série, enfin je crois. Donc je lui en invente un !)

-Stritanus ! (Kaï : Quel nom … Enfin … Ca lui va … Moi : Tais-toi je t'ai pas sonné …)

Son spectre fut avalé par le spectre de Damien. Un affreux dragon noir ailé …

Le reste des autres matchs se déroula ainsi … Et rien ne put arreter ce massacre … Même Prue qui serrait les poings, terrifiée … Même le grand-père de Prue. D'un coté on ne pouvait rien dire. Boris était derrière tout cela. Et personne n'osait lui faire face …

-Ce sont des monstres ! cria Mariah.

-Pour ça je suis de ton avis ! fit Erika.

Prue se leva sans prononcer un mot en s'en allant …

Voilà !

_Ray : Nul, débile …_

Tais-toi ! T'es d'humeur toi !

_Ray : Oui … _

_Kaï : Boris, Boris … M'énerve lui ! Faut que je le retrouve partout ce débile !_

Mouais … Pauvre de toi ! Pauvre chou …

_Kaï : Bon c'est bon !_

Oui je sais …

_Max : Bon Rewiews ? Moi j'ai perdu …_

_Mariah : T'es nul c'est pour ça !!!_

Mariah ?

_Mariah : Oui ??_

BAM ! Tu laisses mon Maxou tranquille ok ? Nounours rose ! Erika a totalement raison, na !

_Max : Merci !!_

De rien ! Rewiews please !


	7. Menace humoristique

Salut !!!

_Kaï : Salut …_

Ho tu fais encore des efforts !!! Souris !! Souris !!!

_Ray : Elle devient folle …_

C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ?

_Hilary : Oh moins elle le reconnaît …_

Et toi tu peux reconnaître que tu es folle de Tyson ?

_Tyson : mais t'es malade !_

Mais euh !!!

_Ray : Bon les Rewiews !_

Eh ben, t'es d'humeur, mais tant pis c'est pas toi qui l'as fait …

_Ray : Pour une fois que je voulais …_

Dommage !

_Ray : On se plaint mais je ne parle pas de l' « autre » fanfic qu'elle nous réserve …_

_Kaï : Ouais c'est pire … Pire c'est que de la connerie à l'état pure !_

Trop de « cons » tue la connerie comme on dit !

_Kaï : Je sais pas pourquoi mais d'un coup je me sens visé … Pas toi ?_

_Ray : Si trop …_

Bon TALA !!! Ramène toi !!! Ici aux pieds !

_Tala : J'arrive, j'arrive … Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ou qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Rewiews !!! (en balançant de gauche à droite la feuille devant son nez)

_Tala : Et merde …Ok Donne ! Euh, Luna115, oui Tyson a eu le pot de sortir avec … Et pas avec moi quel poise …_

Toi t'es un coureur de jupons !

_Tala : Hé !!! Et les filles sont les meilleures ? Mais tu rigoles pas des genoux là ?_

Tu l'as vu la massue là ?

_Tala : Oui je me tais … Tu saura quelle genre de relation Damien et Prue ont eu … Pour moi ce chapitre est carrément laid …_

Je t'ai sonné ?

_Tala : Non … Bon ben merci pour ta Rewiews Luna115 ! Et voilà la suite !_

Tala reviens un peu !!! RAY !!! Aussi ! J'ai à vous parler …

_Max : C'est pour quoi au juste ?_

_Tyson : La fic que prépares Reb, je crois …_

_Max : Ha ?_

_Hilary : Bon c'est finit ? Y'a pu de Rewiews ? Le pire c'est qu'elle s'est barrée sans …_

_Kenny : … Dire : Bonne lecture !!!_

_Hilary : Voilà … Merci Kenny !_

Chapitre 6 : Menace humoristique.

On ne voyait plus son visage. Mais une certaine aura l'entourait. Les gens devant qui elle passait, reculaient de peur. Elle n'était plus la même. Beaucoup trop souvenirs accablaient son esprit torturé. Lui, son ex fiancé, ici dans le beystadium de Nice ! Elle le croyait mort ! Depuis ce qui s'est passé au collège de magie. Il formait un super trio, elle, lui et Audrey. Elle en était folle de lui. Et lui aussi. Mais Audrey aussi. Alors le trio le plus fort de collège fut dispersé à cause de cela. C'était la deuxième fois que Prue et Audrey se disputaient à cause d'un garçon. La première fois pour Kaï Hiwatari. Maintenant pour Damien Dufossé ! Les deux meilleures amies formaient à nouveau un duo de choc au début de leur première année de magie. Mais à la deuxième quand Damien croisa le regard de Prue tout changea. Ils formaient un trio d'enfer. Ils avaient tous d'excellentes notes. Ils faisaient peur à presque tout le monde. Normal. Tous les trois étaient de vrais sorciers. Issus de noble et vieille famille d'illustres et grands sorciers. Mais le pire, c'est que chacun portait en eux un trop grand pouvoirs destructeurs … Alors la peur s'affichait sur chaque visages que notre trio croisaient. La troisième année, tout changea. Damien avoua son amour pour Prue ce qui agaça Audrey. Cette dernière s'en alla du groupe, surtout quand elle appris que ces deux-là se fiancèrent … Elle fit des deux dernières années de Prue les plus humiliantes. Mais la dernière humiliation fut de trop. Mais ce fut Damien qu'il se retrouva dans le piège tendu par Audrey. Alors que cette dernière pensa que c'était Prue dans la salle de chimie, tout le plafond s'écroula et cela n'était pas prévu au plan de cette affreuse fille. Tout le monde a cru à un accident sauf Prue. Audrey en fut très énervée et jura de se venger pendant que Prue pleurait la soi-disant mort de Damien …

Là, dans un des vestiaires du beystadium se trouvait celui qu'elle avait pleuré ! Celui-ci qui était soi-disant mort ! Elle était furax … Mais ça allait encore c'est pas maintenant qu'elle … (Non ça serait gâcherait un de mes supers chapitres lol !) Elle se retrouva devant la porte, inspirant à fond, et essaya de calmer son envie dévastatrice … _Il y a pas que Kaï, maintenant, qui me rends dans cet état !!! A nous deux monsieur le « ressuscité » ! Explique ça moi calmement !!! Si moi même j'arrive à me calmer … Euh … Je frappe ?_ Quelle question ! Un simple coup sur la porte et celle-ci tomba dans un grand fracas …_ Je ferais attention la prochaine fois …_ Elle releva la tête, embarrassée … L'équipe des Bizarres Boys la regardaient bizarrement avec une goutte sur la tempe, surtout Damien qui commença à paniquer … Il la connaît le bougre !

-J'ai à te causer Damien Dufossé ! fit-elle, essoufflée, comme si elle venait de faire les cents mètres haies.

-De quoi … bredouilla-t-il en reculant manquant de tomber sur un sac de sport. De quoi veut-tu … Parler … Exactement … Ma chérie ?

-Il y a pas de chérie qui compte et tu n'es plus mon fiancé !!! Tu devais être mort !!! Comment … ?

-Damien … fit une voix froid et cruelle derrière Prue. Tu devrais lui expliquer … Non ?

Boris se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte … Enfin de ce qui reste … Et il fixait Prue étrangement :

-Comment on se trouve ma belle amie …

-Mécontente de vous revoir, Boris … fit-elle et toute sa colère de jadis avait disparue pour laisser place à la peur.

-Prue … commença Damien. On serait mieux dans la salle d'à coté …

-AVEC MOI ! hurla la voix d'Audrey en arrivant en courant et en poussant Boris. Bah … On laisse les détritus traîner maintenant ?

Boris se releva difficilement :

-Audrey …

Mais celle-ci fit la grimace :

-Vous devriez prendre votre retraite vieux snoque pourri …

-Grr …

-Prue ? fit Audrey en tournant vers son ennemie de toujours. Allons écouter ce cher « revenant » et laissons le vieux tranquille …

Elle attrapa le bras de Prue et la tira vers Damien. Qui lui s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte du fond.

La porte claqua sur eux. La salle était plus petite que la précédente. L'air était irrespirable puisque Prue avait retrouvé sa haine et Damien recula :

-Je suis content que le trio « d'enfer » se soit retrouvé …

-Pas moi ! hurla Audrey les mains sur les hanches. T'es pas mort dans l'accident, non ?

-Non en fait …

-Quel accident ?? cria Prue en dardant Audrey avec des éclairs. C'est « ta » faute ! Tu voulais m'humilier ! Mais c'est tombé sur Damien ! Il avait compris ! Alors il y a été à ma place ! Mais ce que t'as pas prévu c'est que ton plan s'est effondré avec le plafond en l'écrasant soi-disant ! Mais t'es en pleine forme non ? Hein ? Explique !

-Oui explique très cher Damien … Petite carotte bien mure …

Au fur et à mesure de reculer et qu'elles avançaient, le pauvre était plaqué au mur :

-Les filles voyons !!! s'écria-t-il.

Explique triple idiot avant que je m'énerve !!! hurla Prue en l'attrapant par le col et le secouant comme un prunier. Et comment ça se fait que t'es avec Boris !!! HEIN ? JE T'ECOUTE !!!

-Prue arrêtes il est K.O ...

-Mais au moins il est bien assaisonné pour parle ! Hein ??!

Prue le laissa enfin respirer. Il tomba au sol. Audrey soupira, l'aida à se lever et à l'asseoir sur une chaise près de la table. Prue s'assis aussi devant lui :

-Bon raconte. fit Audrey en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table.

-Un des hommes de mains de Boris … commença-t-il en se massant le crâne. M'as sauvé la vie.

Prue leva la tête, curieuse :

-Un de ses hommes de mains ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui un mauvais sorcier, un déserteur …

-on sait que tous ses hommes de mains sont des déserteurs du monde magique ! s'emporta Audrey. Ce sont des monstres, des traites, des …

-C'est bon on a compris !! s'écria Damien.

-Des DEMONS ! hurla soudainement Prue avec un frisson.

-T'as toujours aussi peur d'eux … firent les deux autres avec une goutte sur la tempe.

-Bon on va pas moisir ici ! cria Audrey après un moment de silence. Après ce sauvetage, tu as loué tes services à ce vieux snoque complètement sénile ! A un mec con comme la lune sans aucun pouvoir héréditaire !

-Oui je lui dois la vie !!!

A ce cri, les filles eurent une goutte sur la tempe :

-Mouais … soupira Audrey. C'est quoi ton spectre ?

-Dragonus. Vous voulez savoir à quelles fins on vole ses spectres hein ?

-Ben ça ! s'écrièrent les filles en chœurs. Mais on connaît déjà la chanson ! « A FIN D'ANEANTIR LE MONDE AINSI QUE SES HABITANTS ET EN ETRE LES MAITRES DU MONDE » !!! Oui on connaît …

-… Et à chaque fois ça rate grâce aux Blade Breakers et à moi … termina Prue en soupirant.

-Mais cette fois on gagnera et on vous battra ! hurla Damien en se levant et en faisant tomber sa chaise.

Et il termina avec un rire démonique digne des méchants de cinéma (Kaï : Débile. Ray : Complètement naze. Moi : Vous allez me sortir tous les mots qui correspondent au mot « débile » ? Ray et Kaï : Ouais … Moi : Mais euh !--') … La porte calqua sur lui :

-Quel baka … soupira Audrey en s'appuyant sur la porte qui étouffait les rires sadiques. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé …

-Tu trouves ? fit ironique Prue. Il a toujours été attiré par la puissance … C'est pour ça …

-… Qu'il restait toujours avec nous au collège … termina son ennemie en la dévisageant. Quelles bonnes années ! Ca me manque …

-Oui parle pour toi … Ne te plains pas. Tu le mérites ton sort …

-Merci de me le rappeler ! Mais il est vivant …

-… Ce n'était pas pour venger sa mort que je t'ai lancée ce sort … Mais pour te punir de ce que tu m'avais fait !

Un silence de mort plana au-dessus d'elles. Elles se tuaient du regard … Mais une voix les ramena à la raison :

-Ma chérie je me demandais où t'étais parti … Audrey.

-Kaï !!! cria celle-là. Oublie Prue ! Elle a retrouvé son amour !

-Hein ? fit ce dernier puis fixa Prue. On peut m'expliquer ?

L'atmosphère fut lourde et Prue tirait une sale tronche :

-Baka ! cria-t-elle enfin en frappant Audrey. Ne l'écoute pas mon cœur !

-Si !!! Son ex fiancé est dans cette salle !

Un silence de plombs plana et des anges passèrent :

-« Fiancé » ? fit Kaï complètement à l'ouest.

-Ex ! dit Prue en accentuant bien sur le mot. Ex !!! Je croyais qu'il était mort …

-Tu étais fiancée ?

-Il était soi-disant mort au collège ! Mais …

-Mais ?

-Mon amour, mon ange ! Je l'ai oublié !!!

-Sur ? Tout à l'heure tu avais encore flashé …

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était lui !! Et … Et … C'était pour te rendre jaloux !!!

Audrey suivait la scène, laissée à l'écart. Elle était dégoûtée. Elle avait vu là sa chance pour récupérer Kaï … Mais le pire, c'était qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau devant elle et sa bouche tomba au sol …

-Arg !!! hurla-t-elle et le couple se retourna vers elle. Mais !!! Prue Delcamps !!!

-Quoi ? Oups je l'avais oublié …

-On n'oublie pas la grande Audrey !!! Tu sais ce que je peux faire quand je suis furieuse !!!

-Ha oui ?

-Oui ! Je te jure que tu vas en baver ! Ne viens pas te plaindre !

-Ha j'ai peur …

-Tu devrais ! Je vous transformerais tous en chien et chat ! Prenez moi en sérieux car …

-Ouais c'est ça … Tu viens Kaï ? Laissons là s'énerver …

-Attendez !!! Arg !!! Gloups !

C'était trop beau, elle ne passera pas un seul chapitre sans tomber. Elle se retrouva au sol, face de babouin à terre, las :

-Et merde … JE ME VENGERAIS !

Oups, furieuse …

Voilà !

_Ray : Aieuhh ! J'ai mal partout maintenant !_

Bien fait !

_Tala : Mais moi j'ai rien fait !_

_Kaï : Laid ! Complètent laid …_

_Tala : Tiens chui pas le seul à le penser !_

Bon taisez-vous, vous me donnez mal à la tête …

_Ray, Tala et Kaï : ELLE VA TOMBER MALADE ! CA NOUS FERA DES VACANCES ! YOUPI !_

C'est fou comme ils sont gentils … Non dommage pour vous je suis en bonne santé ! C'EST VOUS QUI M'ENERVEZ !!!

_Ray : Oh …_

Bon Rewiews ! Please !!!


	8. Les Blitzkrieg Boys contre les Darkgirls

Ray ???

_Ray : Euh … Oui ?_

BOUCHE COUSUE MAINTENANT !

_Ray : Je sais … Tu me l'as déjà dit …_

_Tyson : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Hilary : C'est à propos de cette fameuse fanfic …_

_Tyson : Ha …_

Pas Ha !!! Pourquoi l'as-tu énoncé ? Je l'aurais dit plus tard « si » je l'aurais enfin terminé et là, elle est à peine commencé !

_Ray : A peine ? Il y a déjà au moins 8 chapitres, t'abuses !_

Roo ! Ben tant pis ! En plus, bien fait pour toi, tu souffres dans cette fanfic ! Et toc !

_Ray : Aieuhh, je le sens mal …_

_Kaï : Bien fait idiot !_

Bon ! Il y a pas que lui d'ailleurs …

_Kaï : Je dois me sentir viser là ?_

Pourquoi pas … Bon vas-y réponds à la Rewiews Tyson ! A toi l'honneur !

_Tyson : A moi à moi ? Oh merci !_

_Kaï : Pff … Lèche bottes !_

_Kaï ? Tais-toi …_

_Tyson : Bon … Oui ils « étaient » amoureux ! Jusqu'à se fiancer …_

… Parce que leurs familles le voulaient car …

_Tyson : … Ils voyaient mal cette relation … J'ai bien compris ?_

Oui, t'es un chef …

_Kaï : Le complimente pas, il va prendre la grosse tête …_

_Tyson : Et oui il y a une autre fanfic en réserve ! FLASH SPECIAL ! (accompagné de la fameuse musique des infos de TF1)_

Mais là fermes !

_Kaï : Qu'est-ce que je disais ??_

Tout ça à cause d'un baka de service …

_Ray : C'est bon on a compris !_

_Tyson : … Le rire démoniaque de Damien, faut pas s'étonner …_

_Max : … Ca vient, comme le fantôme du château, de l'énorme et « étrange » imagination de Reb …_

Hé ouais !

_Tyson : Moi aussi un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait avoir des problèmes entre Prue et Kaï mais Reb en a décidé autrement … _

_Max : Ben ça !_

Chui l'auteuse comme même … Bon c'est pas très grave, celle-là je l'envoie juste vendredi et pis voilà, puisque tu pourras que la lire à la fin de semaine (peut-être que j'enverrai aussi le 8 en même temps) …

_Kaï : On est vendredi …_

Mais euh ! Pas quand je l'ai écrit !

_Ray : Ha ouais tu l'as écrit lundi …_

Bon merci pour ta Rewiews, voici la suite. Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 7 : Les Blitzkrieg Boys contre les Darkgirls.

-C'est chiant … Leslie … Veut pas …

-T'es obligé, Baka White ! Mais lâche moi ! T'es plus un gosse !

-Accompagne moi ! Main dans la main ! Comme des amoureux ! Je t'aimeuh !!!

-Baka !

Le pauvre se retrouva encastrer dans le mur, faisant rire tout le monde dans la salle. Il glissa à terre, telle une crêpe :

-Pauvre Brian … soupira Tala. Moi aussi je veux pas y aller …

-On y va, on les dégomme et on reviens, fastoche … fit Kaï à l'aise les mains derrière la tête.

-Dis ça pour toi ! cria Tala en levant le poing. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait la dernière fois l' « autre » …

Kaïra glissa silencieusement vers lui, l'oreille tendue :

-J'écoute … Quoi ? Je suis tout ouie mon chou !

Tala ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et tomba de sa chaise, éberlué :

-Hein … Euh … Rien !

-Si si ! Raconte à tata Kaïra … Allez !

Elle l'avait attrapé par le col et le secouait comme un prunier :

-Elles ont leurs trucs au quoi aujourd'hui les meufs ? fit bêtement Tyson.

Pour seule réponse, le poing d'Hilary tomba sur son pauvre crâne :

-Mais euh …

Prue regarda silencieusement la scène. Elle était bien pensive. Oh elle ne pensait pas à leur match mais à quelque chose d'autre … De plus … Grave. Elle s'en fichait des Darkgirls ! Il y avait pire ! Par exemple, cette équipe. Les bizarres Boys mené par un « ressuscité » complètement disjoncter de la cafetière. Son rire de sadique martelait encore les pauvres oreilles de Prue qui se contenta de soupirer fortement en se plaquant plus contre sa chaise. Ce qui eut pour effet de la retrouver au sol :

-Prue à quoi tu joues, baka ? fit Hilary en la regardant, suspicieuse.

-Rien rien ! répondit cette dernière en se relevant en vitesse et en tirant la langue, gênée.

Une voix forte éclata quelque part au-dessus leurs têtes, à ce moment-là, lui sauvant la mise, leur annonçant le début imminent du match …

-Poise … soupira Brian, qui avait récupéré du choc.

-EN ROUTE ! PLUS VITE QUE CA !!! hurla Leslie en le jartant de la salle à grands coups de pieds.

-Pauvre tiot … firent en chœur ses coéquipiers.

-On devrait faire pareil ! crièrent Prue et Kaïra. Si vous vous ne magniez pas le cul assez vite !

-Non c'est bon !!! hurlèrent-t-ils en partant comme des fusées, créant ainsi une énorme fumée qui firent tousser les deux filles.

-Trouvons une bonne place pour pouvoir bien profiter du spectacle … fit Prue s'yeutant partout. Ha là !

-Pourquoi faire ? demanda Leslie en soupirant. Il va passer en un éclair. Elles sont nulles … Et mon Brian chéri est le meilleur !

-Non c'est Tala le meilleur ! cria Kaïra en la dévisageant.

-Non Brian !

-TALA !

-BRIAN !

-Elles vont en venir au mains, trouvons une idée … soupira Prue. Non ! C'est Kaï le meilleur ! Puisque c'est le capitaine !

Elles se turent en me fixant méchamment :

-La vérité blesse … Bon chut ! Ca commence !

-Messieurs Dames ! Voilà le match des Blitzkrieg boys contre les Darkgirls ! Le premier match sera disputé par Brian contre Clarisse !

L'interpellé frissonna et manqua de s'évanouir. Mais la voix portante de sa petite amie le ramena à la réalité :

-BRIAN T'EST LE MEILLEUR ! TU VAS LA BATTRE !

-Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? fit la voix à demi amusée et à demi sérieuse de Prue en mangeant son pop corn.

Les deux filles se figèrent puis se tournèrent vers Prue, interdites :

-C'est quoi ce sourire de sadique ? firent-elles en chœur. RACONTE !

Prue se fit sourde et trouva d'un coup le match qui se passait en bas, très intéressant …

-Suivez je crois que ça va se passer pareil …

Les deux filles grognèrent puis portèrent enfin leurs regards sur le match.

Brian était paniqué, ça se voyait. Clarisse jouait encore avec ses nerfs. C'était sa spécialité. Elle n'était pas très bonne au beyblade. Ca se voyait. Elle était nulle. Elle ne jouait pas. Elle s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de croiser les bras et de fixer son adversaire :

-La narcissique du groupe … laissa planer Prue avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Clarisse était fort brune mais avait un Q.I de blonde. (de vache folle plutôt) Mais ce qu'il faisait encore plus peur chez elle, c'était ses yeux. D'un vert émeraude électrisant. Ca sondait les gens sur qui son regard portait. Là, elle était entré dans l'esprit de Brian et le torturer avec délice … Si Audrey l'avait choisi dans son équipe ce n'était pas pour rien. Clarisse était une demi sorcière.

C'était sur, Brian allait craquer et Clarisse allait pouvoir éjecter sa toupie … Même les cris de Kaï ne put réveiller Brian. Qui, trop hypnotisé, tomba dans les pommes, sa toupie le rejoignant …

Coté Prue, c'est un silence de plombs qui s'élevait. Les filles à ses cotés tiraient une sale tronche manquant de se retrouver mal …

-Bon vous savez maintenant ! ria Prue en s'empiffrant d'un nouveau paquet de pop corn.

-Et toi tu ris … ? fit Leslie, blanche comme une morte. Mais t'es malade !!! Tu aurais du nous prévenir !!! Mon pauvre Brian !!! Et moi qui l'avais si mal jugé …

-Et qui lui a fait mal ! termina Prue en riant de plus belle.

-Heu après ce match … fit le présentateur en regardant Brian se relever difficilement. Voici celui de Tala contre Sophia !

-J'ai peur … fit Kaïra. Bon c'est qui celle là ? Prue !!!

-Ha … Secret !

-PRUE ! hurlèrent Kaïra et Leslie en chœur. Sadique ! Ca te plait !

Prue s'amusait comme une ptite folle. Le match était déjà commencé et déjà Tala … Virait au rouge … Sophia était rousse et avait les yeux rouges sang :

-La dragueuse du groupe … fit seulement Prue.

-Hein ???? cria Kaïra, effrayée.

Vous connaissez la chanson « Elle n'est pas vraiment belle … Mais elle est faite pour moi … » Non ? Moi je l'ai un peu changé style : « Elle est vraiment très moche …. Mais pourtant quelle « BIP » … » (Kaï : C'est quoi ce truc ? Moi : J'ai prévenu. Délire sur délire. Ray : T'es nulle … Moi : Moi je dis pauvre Talounet ! Tala : Grr !!!) C'était vrai, elle était moche, affreuse. Mais elle avait la même particularité que Clarisse. Grâce à son regard rouge sang, elle faisait voir n'importe quoi à son adversaire. Des choses … Ha hum … Pas très catholique … (Tala : J'ai peur !) Voilà pourquoi Talounet avait viré rouge comme un très bon jus de tomate mure. Kaïra figée et les yeux exorbités ne disait rien :

-Tala ! hurla la voix de son capitaine. Reprends toi ! Oublie la ! Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux !

-Facile à dire ! broncha ce dernier en grognant. Merde ! Attaque !

Il ferma difficilement les yeux. Les visions s'arrêtèrent. Il put reprendre sa bonne vielle couleur de peau. Bouche bée, Sophia ne put rien faire (je rappelle qu'elle est nulle) et sa toupie la frôla de peu :

-Bon match … fit Prue en reprenant un énorme paquet de pop corn en espérant qu'il pourra tenir plus longtemps.

-Sadique ! crièrent en chœur ses deux coéquipières énervées.

-Merci du compliment ! ria-t-elle en éclat.

-Tu vas moins rire baka ! Regarde c'est ton chéri contre Audrey !

Mais pourtant Prue ne bougea pas d'un poil et garda son sourire …

-Salut chéri !! fit Audrey en lançant des bisous papillons au pauvre Kaï. Si je gagne …

-Là ferme !

-Mais !!!

-Pire qu'une gamine !

-Prue est toujours amoureuse de Damien …

-Tu mens !

-Non … Moi mentir ?!

-Prêts ? 1, 2, 3 HYPERVITESSE !

Les toupies à peine lancées qu'Audrey reçu sa propre toupie contre sa joue qui lui fit une infime cicatrice … Toujours les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait Kaï descendre doucement les marches faisant voler son foulard blanc … Même le présentateur éberlué semblait hors d'ici …

-Match éclair de Kaï Hiwatari !!! cria-t-il enfin reprenant ses esprits. Le point est rapporté par les Blitzkrieg Boys !!!

Le public hurla en faisant un vague de marée énorme. Prue s'y était rejoint en hurlant encore plus. A voir il y avait beaucoup de leurs fans dans le public … Il y avait plus de cris et d'applaudissement qu'avec le match des G-révolutions contre les Lightgirls. Mais Prue s'en fichait. C'était l'équipe de son petit copain qui avait gagné et ça elle en était heureuse ! Mais elle regarda l'énorme parquet de pop corn à peine commencé. Elle s'était trompée. Le match avait été plus rapide qu'elle ne le pensait … Dommage ! Tant pis, en se levant, elle l'offrit à ce cher Tyson qui se l'empiffra en un temps record …

Audrey avait enfin repris ses esprits. Elle ramassa sa toupie. Pour une fois, elle était calme même trop calme … Un fin et horrible sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. Mais à peine, s'était retournée qu'elle se retrouva au pied des marches la tête contre le sol dur :

-Et merde … fit-elle seulement en tapant le sol des doigts, agacée. C'est pas grave … On verra bien qui rira le dernier … ET VOUS ! Bande de crétines ! RELEVEZ MOI !

Son équipe l'aida enfin à se relever pendant que le présentateur annoncer le prochain match :

-Le prochain match sera disputé par les Lightgirls contre les Bizarres Boys ! Un match qui sera à couper le souffle !

Prue serra les poings. Elle était dans les bras de Kaï qui le vit. Et qui sentit qu'elle était très très énervée …

_Kaï : Laid …_

_Ray : Pauvre mais pauvre Tala …_

_Brian : Pauvre moi oui !!!_

_Tala : Moi au moins je ne me retrouve pas évanoui et en plus je gagne !_

_Brian : Mais !!! Reb !!! _

Hum ? Qu'est-ce que t'as Baka White ?

_Brian : Y'en a qu'une pour m'appeler comme ça !_

Ta chérie ?

_Brian : Ouais et alors ?_

Bon allez Rewiews please …

_Kenny : T'as perdu ton énergie ?_

Ouais peut-être …

_Hilary : Dommage …_

Quelle ironie …


	9. une équipe pas comme les autres

Bon ! Voilà un new chapitre !

_Ray : Bon cette fois c'est qui pour les rewiews ?_

Hilary ?

_Hilary : Pourquoi moi ?_

Parce que ! Aboule !

_Hilary : Non …_

_Max : Laisse Hilary ! Moi je suis courageux !_

Merci !

_Max : luna115, pauvre Tala, oui …_

_Brian : Pourquoi pas pauvre moi ?_

_Tala : Parce qu'on m'adore voilà pourquoi !_

Mouais … Vantard …

_Max : … Et non, Reb a acheté notre silence sur la FANFICTION TOP SECRETE …_

_Tyson : Dommage …_

Elle est pas si top secrète que ça faut pas exagérer, voyons …

_Max : Si ! Tu la caches soigneusement dans ton bric à brac !_

Bric à brac ? Ma chambre est si en bordel que ça ? Pourtant j'ai fait le nettoyage à fond à l'instant …

_Max : Donc nous ne pouvons en aucun cas fouillé dans un fouillis pareil …_

Mais !!!

_Tyson : Mais le grand Tyson va y remédier !_

_Max : Oui ! Grand Tyson vénéré !!!_

C'est du n'importe quoi avec eux … Pas touche ouste ! Héros de pacotille !

_Tyson : Mais ! Arrête avec ton balai sorcière !_

Dégage alors ! Bon Maxou ?

_Max : Oui ? Ha mince … Ok ! Je termine ! Oui Prue va s'énerver ! Pas dans celui là mais dans l'autre … Et oui Audrey la malchanceuse mijote quelque chose … Merci pour ta Rewiews !_

Oui merci et bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 8 : Une équipe pas comme les autres.

Carlos serrait sa toupie sans vie dans sa main. (Kaï : Sans vie ? Moi : TG je t'ai pas sonné !) Il grogna. Son équipe le fixa, le regard triste. C'était vrai, ils avaient perdu, non seulement leurs matchs mais leurs spectres :

-C'est ironique … fit-il en bougeant sa toupie dans sa main. Maintenant ce n'est plus moi qui suis sans cœur … J'ai trouvé plus méchant que moi.

Sa main se resserra sèchement sur sa toupie. Un bruit sec annonçait aux autres qu'elle venait de se briser … :

-Carlos … hasarda un de ses coéquipiers. Ne t'énerves pas … On ne peux rien faire !

-Là fermes ! hurla-t-il en rage en balançant les morceaux de sa toupie en l'air. Ils vont me le payer gravement … Je vais leur faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure …

-Carlos ! s'écrièrent les membres de son équipe en le retenant par le bras.

-Lâchez moi mauviettes !

-Carlos … !

Avec difficultés, il se dégagea et partit dans le couloir.

) o00o (

-On a été nulles. Des vraies nulles ! On s'est humilié devant Kaï !!!

-« Tu » t'es humilié devant lui … Audrey-sama !

-Là fermes Betty ! Je t'ai rien demandé … Bon …

-Tu as un plan n'est-ce pas ? demanda sournoisement Clarisse en croisant les bras. Avoue.

Audrey arrêta de faire les cents pas et lui fit face avec un sourire mauvais :

-Bien sur … Qu'est-ce tu crois … ?

-Ben ça, la grande Audrey a toujours un plan … fit ironiquement Sophia en levant les bras au ciel (là, c'est plutôt un plafond).

-Rigolez bande de chiennes galeuses. Oui j'ai un plan pour humilier cette …

-… Garce ? termina Betty avec un sourire à faire peur. J'aime tes plans … Ils finissent toujours à l'eau !

Audrey ne répondit qu'en grognant et continua à faire les cents pas :

-Non cette fois c'est différent parce que … Chut ! Ecoutez !

D'un coup, elles se retrouvèrent toutes trois dans le cadre de la porte :

-C'est Carlos … fit Sophia qui avait passé la tête la première.

-Il a l'air en colère … soupira Clarisse au-dessus d'elle.

-Vous croyez que c'est à propos de son match contre l'équipe du fou démoniaque ? demanda bêtement Betty.

-Quelle question ! s'indigna Audrey au-dessus de ces trois bakas. Il veut récupérer son spectre …

-Damien ne bouge pas d'un poil … fit Betty.

-Il s'en fout tu veux dire ! rétorqua Audrey avec un rire froid. C'est un détraqué !

-Oh là là ! soupira Sophia. Il en fait un de ces chahuts !!

-Bip bip ! siffla Clarisse. V'là miss je-suis-la-plus-belle qui se ramène avec son équipe de mochetés.

En effet, Prue avait entendu le boucan et s'était ramené avec les Lightgirls. Audrey soupira et fit un drôle de symbole religieux :

-Miss sainte sœur des plus faibles vient en aide à ce pauvre diable … fit-elle ironique et les trois autres pouffèrent de rire. Paix à son âme … Quand elle se fera tué par Damien et sa bande !

-Pas faux ! ria Clarisse comme une folle.

Prue les avait vu mais fit style de ne l'avoir pas remarquer. Elle essayait de retenir Carlos qui voulait se jeter sur Damien :

-Arrêtes ! fit-elle. La violence ne te mènera à rien ! Tu ne récupéras pas ton spectre de cette façon !

-Lâches moi idiote !

-Je rêves où je participes à une messe ! fit Audrey qui s'était approché et qui refit son geste. Oh sainte sœur des pauvres ! Pleines de sagesse et de conseils pour empêcher ce pauvre bougre de se faire lyncher par le grand tyran. J'ai nommé Damien Dufossé.

Ses acolytes rigolèrent en se tenant le ventre :

-Attention vous risqueriez d'avoir un ulcère. fit froidement Leslie en les tuant du regard.

D'un coup, elles s'arrêtèrent de rire. Audrey ne perdit néanmoins son fou rire :

-Oui tu as raison le grand fou démoniaque au rire de sadique ne lui rendra jamais ses spectres. Il faudra que tu te débrouilles pour les récupérer. Bon les filles allons nous en … Il y a trop d'ondes négatives …

Puis elle partit dans un horrible déhanché et pour une fois sans tomber. Les ondes négatives en particulier c'était Leslie et Kaïra qui se rappelait du match de tout à l'heure … Une aura meurtrière les entouraient. Prue toussa pour ramener le calme et tira Carlos plus facilement qu'à l'instant … Il s'était calmé et semblait décidé à comprendre. Mais Prue compris tout de suite en voyant le regard triste et abattu du garçon. Ca lui fit mal au cœur. Elle releva d'un coup la tête et dévisagea Damien agressivement :

-Espèce de sans cœur ! cria-t-elle, énervée. Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir été sauvé pendant l'accident ! Je te déteste !

Les larmes aux yeux, elle lâcha Carlos et partit en courant … Damien avait le regard vide d'expression vers la direction que la jeune fille avait prit. Il se sentait mal. Vis-à-vis de son « ex » fiancée. Il digéra mal ce mot « ex ». Il aurait voulu la revoir d'une autre façon … Il baissa la tête et poussant l'un de ses coéquipiers, il rentra dans le vestiaire. Kaïra et Leslie fut médusées de la scène mais reprirent leurs esprits :

-Carlos. Viens.

Carlos fit oui de la tête et les suivit. Erika n'avait rien compris et s'en fichait, elle s'empiffrait de pop corn, l'air joyeuse … Elle les joignit en sautillant partout … Boris avait tout suivit … Il fit signe à son équipe de rentrer et referma la porte sur eux …

) o00o (

Prue pleurait encore quand la porte de la petite salle, où elle s'était réfugiée, claqua. Son cœur s'arrêta deux secondes se demandant qui c'était. Seule une mince silhouette se reflétait dans la fenêtre d'où on avait la vue sur le parc à coté du beystadium de Nice :

-Je sais que je t'ai blessé. fit seulement la voix blanche de Damien. J'aurais du te montrer un signe de vie …

Seul le silence lui répondit mais il continua :

-Je sais que ça te déplait de me revoir en plus avec Boris comme Maître. Mais … Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Si son homme de main ne serait pas arriver pour sortir à temps, je serais vraiment mort ! Tu comprends … ?

-Il aurait mieux fallu que tu sois mort …

Il parut stupéfait de son ton froid et sans sentiments …

-Prue … Tu dis ça … Sous le coup de la colère … Mon ange …

-Je ne suis pas ton ange !

) o00o (

Kaï était allongé sur l'herbe du parc et se reposait aux doux et derniers rayons de soleil du mois d'octobre … Les yeux fermés, il savourait cet instant même si … Il pensait tristement aux comportements de Prue ces temps si … Il se posait des questions … _Je la sens moins … Joyeuse … Moins disponible … Depuis qu'elle a revu ce garçon …Est-elle encore amoureuse de lui … ?_ Un flash passa dans son esprits : « _-Prue est toujours amoureuse de Damien … -Tu mens ! -Non … Moi mentir ?!_ » Est-ce que Audrey savait quelque chose ? Avait-elle mentit ? Prue avait encore des sentiments pour Damien ? Il soupira et se redressa. Trop de questions, pas assez de réponse …

Il se leva et décida de retourner à l'intérieur et de retrouver sa petite amie … Mais en passant devant une fenêtre, la vue le cloua sur place …

) o00o (

Il s'était rapproché d'elle. Il était trop prés d'elle ! Elle sentait son souffle sur son cou ! Mais elle restait là, planter, interdite. La peur, la tristesse, la figeaient ! Elle le savait. Il allait en profiter de son moment de faiblesse. Elle se maudissait déjà … Ses lèvres. Elle ne voyait que ses lèvres s'approchaient d'elle et elle eut un frisson la parcourir. Elle sursauta quand les bras du jeune homme l'entourèrent … Mais elle ne bougea pas. Pas d'un centimètre. Elle allait se laisser faire. Il avait toujours cette emprise sur elle ! Elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui ! Comme avant elle ne pouvait résister à cet élan. De l'avoir dans ses bras. De sentir son doux et discret parfum … De le sentir tout contre elle …

Il la collait à présent … Il allait l'embrasser. Devant un spectateur au regard ahuris, complètement à l'ouest … Les lèvres se touchèrent enfin au regret de Prue qui referma les yeux, obligé. Si elle aurait su que Kaï les regardait. Elle l'aurait repoussé … Mais là … Elle se laissait faire. Une larme coula sur sa joue pale … Tous ses souvenirs remontèrent en surface et elle fut prise d'un sanglot … Mais ça Kaï ne put le voir. Il était déjà partit, furieux …

_Ray : Bof …_

Tais-toi !

_Kaï : Pas faux …_

Bon rewiews please !

_Tyson : Bon bouge ton balai faut que je passe !_

Non ! Vas-t-en parasite !

_Max : Tant pis on a lu tes fiches pour la suite de la fic ! _

Mais !!! T'avais pô le droit !

_Tyson : Mais si ! Alors voilà …_

« BAM » Voilà calmé …

_Max : Je vais reprendre la relève alors …_

« BAM » Ouf ! Mais ça va pas non ! C'est pas bien de dire la fin d'une fic ! Ca donne plus envie de la lire après !

_Hilary : On sera tranquille comme ça !_

Grr !

_Kenny : REWIEWS !!!_


	10. Prue ou la bombe atomique

_Tyson : Bon désolé à tous …_

_Max : … Nous n'avons pas pu avoir les infos sur la news fanfic …_

_Daïchi : Complètement génial …_

_Tyson : ... Et …_

Ouais c'est bon on a compris !

_Kaï : On est passé à coté d'une superbe chance …_

_Ray : Elle s'était enfin fait « punis » …_

_Kaï : … Elle allait enfin ne plus aller à l'ordinateur …_

_Ray : … Mais elle a protesté parce qu'elle avait soi-disant des « fiches » à faire pour le lycée …_

_Kaï : Mouais menteuse va !_

Mais non ! J'ai pô était puni !!! Que chantez vous là ? C'était juste une engueulade pis on va pas en faire un fromage !

_Kaï : Si ! Tu n'aurais pas pu mettre ce chapitre !_

_Ray : Bien dit !_

_Tala : On aurait été content !_

Mouais …

_Ray : Bon tant pis ! Qui fait la Rewiews ?_

_Tala : Brian … Il ne l'a pas encore fait !_

Brian !!!

_Brian : Tu aurais pu te taire Tala ?_

_Tala : Noonnn !!!_

Allez au boulot mister baka White !

_Brian : Grr …_

Avec le sourire …

_Brian : Niii … Voilà ! T'es contente ?_

Oui … Mais pas forcé !

_Brian : Peux pas mieux faire tu m'énerves … Bon … Luna115, un cauchemar ? Oui pour la pauvre Prue … Et c'est pô fini !_

_Tala : Sûr … La pauvre !_

_Brian : Et oui ça va être un énormeuhh problèmeuh !_

Oui insistes bien !

_Brian : Et oui ça je le confirme à 100 pour 100 ! C'EST UNE AUTRICE SADIQUE !!!_

_Tout le monde : ON EST TOUS AVEC TOI !_

Mais !!! Euh !!! Méchants !

_Brian : La vérité blesse … Va bouder dans ton coin ça va nous faire des vacances !_

Même pas en rêve vilain !!!

_Brian : Bon sinon merci pour ta Rewiews ! _

_Kaï : J'ai peur des chapitres à venir …_

_Ray : Ouais depuis que Tyson nous l'as dit …_

TYSON !!! Je vais te tuer reviens !!! MAX AUSSI !!!

_Hilary : Bon ben en attendant que Reb attrape les deux bakas …_

_Kenny : … Bonne lecture !!!_

Chapitre 9 : Prue ou la Bombe Atomique …

Elle soufflait, le cœur battant, la main levée. Lui, la joue rouge, les yeux écarquillés, la dévisageait … Elle l'avait giflait. Elle avait enfin osé ! Elle calma son cœur et baissa sa main … Puis sans qu'il puisse dire un mot, elle sortit en le contournant. Pendant qu'elle courait dans le couloir, elle se mit à penser. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle aimait Kaï, pas lui … Les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'arrêta et marcha tranquillement vers les vestiaires mais entre temps …

) o00o (

Mais entre temps, Kaï y était retourné. Il était fort énervé. Il n'en revenait pas. « _-« Fiancé » ? fit Kaï complètement à l'ouest. -Ex ! dit Prue en accentuant bien sur le mot. Ex !!! Je croyais qu'il était mort … -Tu étais fiancée ? -Il était soi-disant mort au collège ! Mais … -Mais ? -Mon amour, mon ange ! Je l'ai oublié !!! -Sur ? Tout à l'heure tu avais encore flashé … -Je ne pensais pas que c'était lui !! Et … Et … C'était pour te rendre jaloux !!! _» _Elle l'aime encore sinon … Ils ne se seraient pas embrassés ! Bordel ! Pourquoi ? Je la retrouve enfin, je lui déclare mon amour et elle … Son « ex » fiancé soi-disant, débarque et … Merde ! Ca m'énerve ! Que … ?_ Il ouvra la porte et se figea sur le seuil :

-Mais entre cher Kaï … En te voyant, je crois que tu as « enfin » compris …

-Audrey …

-Alors ?

Il claqua la porte et alla s'asseoir à bonne distance d'elle. Elle en parut choquée :

-Kaï … Tu les as vus ensemble ? A voir ton humeur …

-Oui je les ai vu ! Ensemble en train de s'embrasser !

-Oh ne cris pas ! Quelle dégueulase ! Je n'aurais pas pensé ça d'elle et pourtant …

-Sois pas ironique, bordel !

Elle se leva, profita qu'il avait posé sa tête dans ses bras sur la table. Elle s'approcha doucement près de lui :

-Tu vois … Je te l'avais dit … Elle l'aime encore … Ils s'aimait tellement à l'époque qu'ils se sont même fiancés ! Ils s'étaient sur le point de se marier ! Oublie la …

-Dans tes bras, hein ? Vas voir ailleurs !

-Kaï ! Elle est égoïsme ! Elle te déteste !

-Tu mens !

-… Si tu le crois … Ne viens pas te plaindre …

Pendant qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte, il réfléchissait :

-Non attends …

La main sur la poignet, elle se retourna, étonnée. Il s'était levé et elle le dévisagea :

-Oui ? fit-elle d'une voix suave.

Il passa son bras derrière sa hanche … (KAI !!! Pourquoi … TT Kaï : C'est toi qui écrit … Moi : Mais pourquoi … ? Ray : C'est de ta faute … Moi : Mais euh … Taisez-vous bande de méchants !) :

-Oh …

-Ne sois pas étonnée … C'est que t'avais prévu, non ?

-Hum … Pas que t'allait prendre les devants … (quelle « hum » ! Kaï : Calme-toi …)

-Hé ben … Si …

-Embrasse moi … J'attends ça depuis longtemps …

-… Chut …

Il l'embrassa petit à petit son visage pour la faire languir … Comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un l'arrêterait en entrant … Celle qui avait fait de même … Ou qu'elle les verrait …

-Kaï … T'attend quoi ? Prue fracassant cette porte pour nous arrêter ?

-Peut-être …

-Ca n'arrivera pas ! Elle te dé … hum …

Il l'embrassa enfin … Mais d'un baiser féroce presque avec dégoût … Elle essaya de le faire plus doux mais il l'en empêcha …

) o00o (

Prue le sourire aux lèvres … (Tala : Merde, la pauvre … Je la plaint … Hilary : Et moi donc ! Tyson : Reb ? Change ! Moi : Non ! Ca gâcherait tout ! Tous : Sadique ! Moi : Hi hi !) Elle ouvra la porte à cet instant, les yeux fermés :

-Kaï t'es là … ? fit-elle puis ouvra les yeux. Euh … Qu'est-ce que … ? Kaï !

Elle perdit son sourire. Kaï lâcha enfin Audrey. _Pourquoi … ? Je viens de subir la pire horreur de ma vie et … Il est là … Avec cette … Garce !_ Elle allait craquer, pleurait mais résista. Une énorme colère montait en elle … (Ca commence ! Sortait le pop corn ! Combat de coqs ! Tyson : Il y a des coqs qui vont entrer dans la fic ? Hilary : Mais non baka ! C'est Audrey et Prue qui vont se battre !)

Audrey évita de peu l'énorme poing de Prue qui fit un gros trou béant dans le sol. Kaï regarda sa petite amie bouche bée. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait une telle puissance destructrice dans les poings …

-Hé mais t'es malade ! cria Audrey horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Ce qui me prends … ? Peut-être que l'ancienne Prue est remontée à la surface … Tu ferais mieux de prendre tes jambes à ton cou …

Audrey poussa un gloups! effrayée :

-Arg !! Qu'est-ce qui t'as rendu ainsi ???

-Devine !!!

Elles se coursaient dans toute la pièce sous le regard ahuri de Kaï qui avait une goutte sur la tempe …

-Damien ? Il t'as pas plus son baiser ?

Prue stoppa son poing à deux centimètres d'elle :

-Hein ? Comment … ?

-Je vous ai vu.

Elle se retourna vers Kaï :

-Tu … Tu nous as vu ?

-Oui …

-Alors tu t'ais dit autant que j'en fasse autant avec Audrey et qu'elle me voit ?

Il ne répondit pas …

-Tu n'as sûrement pas vu la suite … continua Prue. J'ai pleuré et j'ai osé le gifler …

-C'est ça ! s'exclama Audrey. Tu mens ! Alors pourquoi avais-tu le sourire aux lèvres en entrant, hein ?

-LA FERMES ! Tu vas me le payer !

C'était finit pour Audrey. Prue n'était plus la même et ne se contrôlait plus.

Audrey courait à présent dans tout le beystadium poursuivit par Prue qui démolissait presque tout sur son passage. Le bâtiment tremblait de tout part. Tyson leva la tête :

-Tiens un tremblement de terre … fit-il bêtement.

-Bizarre ton « tremblement de terre » … s'exclama Kaïra. Moi je dis qu'il y a une certaine Prue dans l'air … Non ?

-Elle poursuit un démon ? demanda Erika en dévorant un énorme gâteaux au chocolat.

-Il est bien horrible ton démon … soupira Leslie en passant sa tête par la porte pour voir. Bon on l'arrête avant qu'elle ne détruise le beystadium ?

-Oui faudrait mieux. fit Kaïra. Allons-y ! Erika tu t'engraissera un autre jour … Viens !

-Mais !!!

Leslie sortit la première en soupirant. Erika fut traîné de force en hurlant « Maiiis !!! » comme une chèvre.

) o00o (

Tout était redevenu calme. Prue, attachée sur une chaise, fulminait en tuant Audrey du regard. Celle-ci se remettait de son choc et du poing et de la claque donné par Kaïra et Leslie, entourée de ses fauves. Kaï fixa sa petite amie du regard, plaqué au mur. Damien entra à ce moment là et faillit se prendre le poing du garçon. Mais Tyson et Ray attrapèrent Kaï par le bras pour l'en empêcher :

-Gros … cria Kaï en essayant de se dégager. Je vais te tuer !

-Kaï calmes toi !

-Oui calme toi je suis venu pour m'excuser …

-C'est bien beau ! hurla Kaïra en s'approchant. Tu nous as fait croire à ta mort pendant plus de deux ans !

-Je sais excusez moi mais … Je devais …

-Ouais c'est ça ! Et en plus tu voulais récupérer Prue mais elle t'a oublié !

-Je sais … Tout à l'heure, je l'avais compris … Quand elle m'a giflé … C'était la première fois. Elle ne m'avait jamais frappé avant.

Tous se turent. Prue avait réussit à enlever ses liens et elle se leva en s'approchant. Elle resta un moment à fixer Damien puis Kaï. Enfin elle leva sa main vers le roux :

-Désolée … Mais oublions tout … Au moins ça m'a permit de voir … Plus mieux.

Il leva vers elle des yeux ahuris :

-Oublions le passé, veux-tu ? fit-elle avec un sourire enjoué.

-Ca t'as permit de voir mieux quoi ? demanda froidement Kaï.

Elle s'approcha vers lui, attrapa son cou et l'embrassa devant l'air éberlué de tout le monde …

-KYAAA !!! fut le seul cri d'Audrey qui résonna dans la pièce.

-… Je t'aime et sans ombres sur le cœur maintenant …

Il la fixa étrangement puis il eut un sourire :

-Je t'aime aussi …

-Oui je veux bien oublier … fit la voix blanche de Damien. J'ai aussi remarqué que mes sentiments ont changé … Bonne chance pour le match …

La porte claqua sur lui :

-Quoi « bonne chance » ? hurla Prue en rage. Ca porte malheur !!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!

Elle continua d'hurler et d'injurier à peine couvert par les pleurs incessants d'Audrey …

) o00o (

-Le match des Lightgirls contre les Bizarres Boys va commencer ! Préparez le pop corn !!!! Ca va être dément !!!

-Mouais … soupira Mariah en s'asseyant. Mon œil … ERIKA EST UNE NULLARDE !!!

-Tais toi Mariah tu t'aggraves … fit Ray en la tuant du regard.

-Pas faux ! cria Lee.

Mariah se mit à pleurer en injuriant ses équipiers pendant que Kevin lui lança un mouchoir et que Gary mangeait du pop corn avec Tyson et Max en riant :

-Premier match : Joshua des Bizarres Boys contre Leslie !!!

-C'est qui cet idiot ? demanda Brian à Tala.

-Je ne sais pas … Un membre de la secte des détraqués de Boris …

-Sans doute … fit froidement Kaï.

Les deux adversaires se firent face …

-Prêts ? 1, 2, 3 HYPERVITESSE !!!!

_Kaï : Bon ils sont morts ?_

_Ray : Non juste encastrer dans le mur …_

_Kaï : Dommage …_

_Ray : Kaï !!!_

_Kaï : Ben quoi ? Je pouvais pu les saquer … Pareil pour l'autrice …_

Ha ouais ???

_Kaï : Non c'est bon calme toi ! Ton chapitre était super et …_

Ne fais pas le lèche bottes peureux !

_Kaï : Toute de suite ! Allez regarde je vais être gentil … REWIEWS PLEASE !_

Si tu crois que ça va te sauver la mise pour « le fameux chapitre » … Tu peux te « brosser » …

_Kaï : Et poise …_

_Ray : Gloups …_


	11. Un match serré

Ray ?! Ca c'est un « long » chapitre !

_Ray : Mouais j'ai vu …_

_Kaï : Ca va … j'y participe pas beaucoup …_

_Tyson : Moi non plus je te rassure …_

C'est normal !

_Tala : Bon allez qu'on en finisse !_

_Max : Hilary Rewiews !_

_Hilary : Non !_

_Kenny : Moi alors ?_

Merci c'est gentil de te proposer !

_Kenny : Luna115 : Oui je précise Kaï s'est immédiatement lavé les dents …_

Et a utilisé une tonne de sucrerie à la menthe !

_Kenny : Ouais … Ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête et ben faut pas s'étonner avec Reb …_

Ho !

_Kenny : Oui l'histoire avance vite même trop vite … On est à deux chapitres près du « fameux chapitre » … Aïe …_

_Ray : On va en baver !_

_Kenny : J'en ai peur aussi … Bon voilà ! Voici la suite ! Après plus de trois jours pour l'écrire !_

Mais euh !!!

_Hilary : Merci pour ta Rewiews !_

_Max : Bonne lecture !!!_

Chapitre 10 : Un match serré …

Les toupies étaient lancées et Prue essayaient déjà d'analyser au plus vite le style de jeu de Joshua :

-A voir, il est pas si rapide que ça … fit planer Kaïra. Hein ?

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Il a l'air fainéant au premier coup d'œil mais si Boris l'a choisi dans son équipe c'était ptètre pas pour rien, tu sais …

-Bof c'est toi la chef … Alors … Miss je vois tout …

-Pour l'instant ni l'un ni l'autre font un mouvement … Ils s'analysent mutuellement …

_Pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? Ca m'inquiète il prépare quelque chose …_ Leslie leva les yeux. Ceux de son adversaire avaient changés … Il était passé du bleu foncé au bleu clair couleur neige. Sans qu'elle puisse comprendre, un froid glacé la parcoura. Une image d'un mont enneigé apparu à son esprit. Puis petit à petit, inconsciemment, elle se retrouva carrément dessus. Le gel la dévorait entièrement … Son fin t-shirt à manche ne la couvrait à peine :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? cria Kaïra. Elle est figée pendant que son adversaire la bombarde de tous côté ! LESLIE !!! Bordel !!!

-Chut ! fit Prue en barrant sa bouche de sa main.

-Mais !!!

-Chut … Elle semble … Glacée … et … Semble être hors d'ici … Illusion …

-… D'optique … Comme l'équipe d'Audrey !

-Mais en pire … Je m'en doutais … En me rappelant leur match contre les Blade Sharks …

-L'équipier de Carlos s'est retrouvé complètement bleu ! Il était frigorifié comme s'il avait passé deux heures dans un frigo !

-Son regard … C'est un pouvoir héréditaire … Pas comme ceux des « fauves » d'Audrey … Elles ne sont que des demi sorcières. Elles n'ont pas un aussi grand pouvoir …

-Je pensais qu'il en restait très peu de descendants de grandes famille de sorciers … Comme toi … Et Audrey et … L'autre fou …

-Boris les a encore trop bien choisi … Leslie ne s'en sortira jamais …

-Non !!! Dis pas ça bordel !!! LESLIE !!! BATS TOI ! OU TU VAS PERDRE TON SPECTRE !!!

Prue baissa la tête. Kaïra arrêta d'hurler et abattue, elle sera des poings. Leur équipière ne put rien faire, trop congelée, Joshua eut un sourire mauvais et lui donna le coup final :

-Non !!! PAS SON SPECTRE ! hurla Kaïra de rage mais trop tard …

Le spectre de Leslie s'éleva contre son gré, avaler par le spectre de Joshua. Un énorme ours des neiges …

-Joshua a gagné son match ! Leslie a perdu !

Kaïra courra vers elle juste à temps. Leslie tomba raide de froid dans ses bras :

-Leslie ! murmura Brian dans le public en serrant des poings.

-Ils sont forts … fit Tala avec une grimace. J'ai vu leur match contre les Blade Sharks … Ces gars sont inhumains …

-Ce sont des monstres ! hurla Erika. Des démons !

-T'as pas finit avec tes démons ? fit Mariah. Et en plus tu ne joues pas encore ?

-Kenny et Leslie n'ont pas encore finit ma toupie ! Et pis en quoi ça te concerne peluche rose ??!!

-Grr !!! Tais-toi … !

-Vos gueules ! hurla Kaï au dessus d'elle. Le deuxième round !

-Voici le prochain match ! Prue contre Karen des Bizarres Boys !

-Une meuf dans leur équipe … fit Audrey à Betty. Tiens c'est ta sœur miss !

Betty ne répondit qu'en grognant :

-Prue n'a qu'à bien se tenir … La famille Tsukini, la famille la plus ancienne des familles de sorciers et qui plus est amie avec la mienne … Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Betty ?

-J'en pense que c'est qu'une traître et que je lui ferais passer un mauvais quart d'heure …

-Ho … C'est pas vraiment de l'amour entre vous deux …

Betty serra les poings pendant que sa sœur, une fille aux cheveux bruns en couettes portant des lunettes, fit face à Prue. _Il faut que je fasse gaffe. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut me préparer ... Elle a l'air d'une gentille intello mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit que ça … Et elle me rappelle quelqu'un …_

-1, 2, 3 HYPERVITESSE !

_Et aussi … Faisons attention et il faut que je ne fasse pas la même erreur que Leslie … Me laisser aller …_ Les toupies étaient lancées et Prue essayait de percer à jour son adversaire :

-… Voyons ensemble quelle arme, elle utilise … fit Audrey avec un horrible sourire. Elle utilise comme toi l'épouvantail de pic ?

-Non … répondit Betty froidement.

-Alors quoi … ? Bonne question …

-Elle utilise aussi un épouvantail.

-Ha …

-… Mais pas les mêmes armes.

-Soit plus claire miss !?

-Regarde et ne fais pas chier.

-Bon ok … fit Audrey, déçue en baissant la tête.

Les toupies se tournèrent autour et aucune des deux joueuses ne firent un geste. Tout à coups, Karen sortit enfin son spectre :

-Krired ! cria-t-elle. L'épouvantail de Kunaïs !

Une belette aussi grosse qu'une baleine apparut avec à la main un énorme Kunaïs géant. (N.B : idée prise en regardant Temari contre une ninjas du son dans Naruto) _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Prue ne se fit pas attendre et sortit le sien :

-Petit cœur !_ Je m'en rappelle enfin ! C'est la sœur de Betty ! La famille du vent ! _

Le dragon apparut aussitôt et fit face à la belette. _La famille Tsukini, célèbre pour le maniement des épouvantails. Contrôle le vent à leur guise et leurs spectres, des belettes ninjas extrêmement forte au lancé réfléchi … Je risque que de me faire harper … Aucun de mes spectres n'arriveront à esquiver les coups … Ces belettes sont expertes et touchent à 99 pour cent leur cible à tout les coups … Aïe …Un seul moyen d'éviter ça …_ :

-Krired ! Attaque des milles Kunaïs en rafale !

-Petit cœur bouclier de feu ancestral !

Un énorme bouclier de feu apparut et la rafale de Kunaïs la franchisèrent comme même …

-Petit cœur ! Ha !!!

Prue reçut les Kunaïs aux deux bras qu'elle avait mit devant elle pour se protéger et plusieurs aux jambes … :

-Aïe !!!

Dans le public, plusieurs cris de protestations :

-Boris la bien choisi … fit Audrey, ravie en regardant Prue perdre du sang. Elle n'a pas utilisé cette attaque à son précédent match. Son adversaire était nul mais là …

-Tu crois qu'ils vont arrêter le match ? demanda Clarisse.

-Pff … Prue est têtue elle ne lâchera pas prise … Et son grand-père le sait …

Prue se redressa. Son adversaire avait un sourire horrible aux lèvres. Karen était fière de son coup. Elle allait enfin prouver sa valeur à sa sœur aînée. Elle n'avait pas quitté la maison familiale pour rien. Boris lui a donna une chance de se prouver. Une chance d'être la meilleure. Il l'a entraîné à fond pour cela. Elle était prête à battre la descendante de la plus grande et plus forte famille de sorcière. La famille Delcamps ne sera plus qu'une légende quand leur descendante sera morte. C'était le but de Karen. Tuer Prue. La famille Tsukini sera à nouveau la plus crainte et la plus respectée … Pour ça Karen allait en finir avec Prue :

-Maintenant Krired tue la !

-Quoi ? fit Prue en levant les yeux.

Elle en pouvait plus. Elle avait mal. Mais elle restait debout. Elle devait réagir. Elle devait trouver une parade. Mais le pire c'était qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Karen une terrible vision. Sa mort :

-Ha non ! Spectre Royal sort !

Son troisième spectre sortit. Un énorme lion. Il se mit entre l'attaque de Karen et Prue. Il poussa un rugissement et une énorme boule de feu sortit de sa gueule. Ce qui eut pour effet de renvoyer l'attaque vers Karen …

Quelqu'un s'interposa … Une personne qui poussa Karen pour éviter que les Kunaïs ne la touchent … Cette personne … C'était Betty. Elle était allongée sur sa sœur, le visage crispé par la douleur. Et comment ! Elle saignait. Les Kunaïs enfonçaient dans sa chair … :

-Nii-san ! cria Karen, terrifiée. Nii-san ! Grande soeur ! Pourquoi ... ?

-Espèce ... De baka ... Tu crois vraiment obtenir le respect de la famille en la tuant ? Elle et sa famille ont toujours été plus fortes que la notre … Tu le sais … Boris t'as mentit …

-Tu mens !!!

Prue regardait la scène. A côté d'elles, la toupie de Karen jonchait sur le côté … Audrey avait sauté pour rejoindre Prue. Betty saignait de plus en plus. Karen pleurait dans ses bras :

-Je suis une traître ! cria-t-elle en rage en essayant de la repousser. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêler !

-Boris t'as mentis … Il t'a pris pour une marionnette …

-NON !

-BETTY ! hurla Audrey en courant vers elles. Lâche la elle ne le mérite pas ! Viens ! On va te soigner ! Laissons la dans son délire …

Audrey l'aida à se relever mais Betty retomba à genoux. Un des Kunaïs avait touché son bas-ventre :

-Et merde …

-Tiens bon Betty …

-Les infermiers vont arriver. fit le présentateur en les fixant. Prue a gagné le match. 1 contre 1 ! Le dernier match sera celui qui confirmera l'équipe pour passer en demi-finale !

-Prue … murmura Kaï en rage.

-Après Leslie c'est Prue, c'est l'hécatombe ! fit Tala. J'espère que Kaïra va s'en sortir !

Pendant que les infermiers soignaient Prue, le brancard où Betty était allongée passa devant elle :

-Ca aurait dû être moi dans ce brancard … fit Prue. Pourquoi l'a tu sauvé ?

-C'est ma sœur non ?

-Oui je sais mais … Pourquoi s'est-elle traitée de traître ?

-Ca te regarde pas …

-Oui tu as raison …

-… Elle a quitté la maison … Elle avait traité nos parents de bons à rien simplement parce qu'ils me félicitait plus que elle … Elle l'a mal pris …

-Ha …

Le brancard repartit et le dernier match s'annonçait :

-Prochain match ! Kaïra contre Philipo !

-Kaïra ! fit Prue en s'approchant. Fais attention. Et gagne …

-Je ferais du mieux que je peux Prue … Je ne veux pas perdre mon spectre …

-Vous êtes prêts ? 1, 2, 3 HYPERVITESSE !!!

Un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long blond lui fit face. Sa toupie d'un vert émeraude tournait au centre de l'arène attendant sa proie …

-A la charge Louvialight pas de cadeaux ! Finissons en !

-Evite Musia !

La toupie émeraude évita les coups de Louvialight. _Merde il évite tout ! J'aime pas le regard qu'il vient d'avoir, tiens …_

-Musia je crois qu'il est temps sort !

Un sphinx à tête de femme avec des serpents en style de cheveux (voir dans mythologie grecque … Genre Médusa …) apparut :

-Louvialight sort aussi !

-Musia prête ? Attaque du son endormant !

Le sphinx prit une flûte en main et commença à jouer. Une musique mielleuse qui fit presque endormir le public …

-Tain ! Qu'il arrête ça, je vais dormir … fit Tyson puis il s'effondra sur les genoux d'Hilary.

-Tiens bon crétin ! Toute façon tu ne fais que de dormir … Ouahhh ! Moi aussi dis donc …

-Max … ! cria Emily.

Le petit blondinet dormait sur ses genoux … _Kaïra ferait mieux de faire attention … Mais comment contrer ? Ouah ! J'ai envie folle de dormir moi … Dans les bras de ce beau Kaï … Ha … Je rêve …_pensait Prue en baillant :

-Là en fermant les yeux ça marchera ! cria Kaïra.

-Ca m'étonnerait … fit Philipo. Peut-être que toi tu résiste mais ton spectre …

-Hé gros lourdaud réveille toi !!! Quel fauve paresseux je vous jure …

Le gros lion était allongé et dormait paisiblement …

-Hé ! Mais ça va pas ! On va perdre idiot ! Tu tiens à aller rejoindre Mystériaslight ?

Le lion se mit enfin à bouger avec mécontentement :

-J'aime mieux ça, fainéant ! Allez debout ! Plus vite que ça !

Il se mit enfin en mode attaque et se lança vers le sphinx :

-Je vais te faire bouffer ta flûte !

-Musia attaque du son paralysant !

La mélodie changea et plusieurs ondes s'élancèrent vers le lion. Le paralysant ainsi que sa maîtresse … _Merde … Je peux plus faire un geste …_

-Kaïra ! hurla Prue. Résiste !

_Résiste … Résiste … Ha ouais comment …De la volonté ? Il y a un point faible sûre … Allez trouvons ! Ha peut-être que et merde …_ avec difficultés, elle leva sa main avec lenteur et se tapa le crâne :

-Bien joué ! cria Prue. _ Le fait de se taper annule la mélodie, ses systèmes nerveux vont fonctionner de nouveau !_

-Louvialight attaque ! Détruit sa flûte !

Trop stupéfait et étonné qu'elle est réussit à résister à son attaque, Philipo ne put contrer le coup. Sa toupie se retrouva hors de l'arène … Tout s'était arrêté. Tout le monde n'y croyait pas. Mais les Lightgirls avaient bel et bien gagné ! Des cris de victoire s'élevèrent du public ébahis du match. Philipo tomba à genoux, la bouche ouverte :

-Les Lightgirls ont gagné ! Elles sont qualifiées pour la demi-finale !

-Ferme ta bouche les mouches vont rentrer sinon … fit Kaïra en montrant sa main à Philipo.

-Tu as gagné, bravo … Aucune fille sauf Karen, ne m'avait battu auparavant …

-Ha ? Dommage !

Il accepta sa main et se leva. La vue de cela mit encore plus Boris en colère :

-Philipo ! cria-t-il. Les autres suivez moi !

Philipo lâcha la main de Kaïra, visiblement apeuré …

-On a perdu … Maître Boris va être furieux …

-T'as pas à t'en faire il va pas vous bouffer …

Mais elle se tut en voyant le regard effrayé du garçon. Ce dernier eut un sourire contraint et triste et partit suivre son équipe …

-On a peut-être gagné … fit Prue en approchant d'elle. Mais on n'a pas pu récupérer les spectres …

-Hum … Et le spectre de Leslie est en leur possession …

-Ouais … Je me demande pourquoi il était effrayé … Il se trame encore beaucoup de chose autour de Boris …

-Ils les a contraint à jouer … Ils voulaient le pouvoir. Ils sont tous de familles de sorciers mais plus assez célèbres … Boris les a manipulés à ses fins …

-Ca ne sera pas la première fois qu'il fait ça … Hum … J'ai envie de savoir …

-Moi aussi … fit une voix haineuse …

) o00o (

-Vous avez perdu ! s'emporta Boris en frappant la table du poing. Vous savez ce qu'il va arriver maintenant ?

-… On aurait dû mettre Damien à ma place … fit timidement Philipo, effrayé.

-C'est moi qui décide ! cria Boris. On ne me contredit pas !

-… Maître Boris … fit Damien dans un coin sombre dans la pièce. Puis-je vous suggérer quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi pas Damien …

-Je me propose de faire un match contre Prue …

-… Tu es sûr de gagner ?

-Bien sûr … Je lui volerais ses spectres et elle ne pourra plus jouer. Elle sera, elle et son équipe, disqualifiées comme les Blade Sharks … Et nous pourrons aller en demi-finale …

-Ca sera alors un combat officiel comme ceux qu'ont passé les Blade Sharks mais ils ont, eux, perdus. D'accord j'accepte. Mais gagne ce match ! Sinon …

Tout le monde dans la pièce se mit à trembler même quand il sortit en claquant la porte …

) o00o (

-Et pourquoi tu veux savoir miss Audrey la fouineuse ? fit Prue.

-Betty est une de mes plus meilleures joueuses et qui plus est une amie de ma famille. répondit-elle froidement. Sa sœur est dans cette équipe. Et je veux aider Betty à l'en en sortir pour retourner dans sa famille.

-Tu aides les autres maintenant ?

-Et alors ça t'étonne ?

-… Elle est pas la seule … fit Kaïra en souriant.

-Grr …

Kaïra et Prue se mirent à rire quand une voix les interrompit :

-Prue.

-Damien qu'est-ce tu viens faire ?

-Je te propose un match.

-Hein ?

Elle le fixa, incrédule :

-Si tu gagnes tu récupères les spectres et tu vas en demi-finale … Si tu perds …

-Oui ?

-Si tu perds tu devras perdre tes spectres … Et ressortir avec moi.

_Kaï : Quoi ? Ce débile va lui redemander de sortir avec ? Mais il est malade !_

_Tyson : T'es jaloux ?_

_Kaï : Non et puis quoi encore … ?_

_Tyson : Mister glaçon est amoureux ! Il est ja … Ha !!!_

Kaï ne l'étrangle pas !!! J'ai encore besoin de lui …

_Kenny : Mouais … Bon allez Rewiews !_

Please !!!


	12. Audrey s'amuse

_Ray : Bon c'est le dernier chapitre avant la déconne …_

_Kaï : Oui profitons-en encore des scènes sérieuses …_

_Tyson : Allez ! On va rire !_

_Kaï et Ray : Tu parles …_

Bon allez assez de palabres ! Rewiews ! Hilary !!!

_Hilary : Et merde … Bon ça va, elle est petite … Luna115, ça pour être un tournoi pas comme les autres c'est sûr … Damien rêve sûrement, c'est un débile né toute façon …_

C'est fou comme elle est gentille … Je te plaints Tyson, elle doit souvent de traiter de tous les noms …

_Tyson : Sûr …_

_Hilary : Bon je peux terminer ? Bien … Audrey sympas ? Ouais bof … Attends la fin du chapitre tu comprendras … Et les autres d'ailleurs parce que c'est vraiment une … Je dirais pô le nom ! On va être encore super bien humilier ! C'est de la plus pire connerie !_

C'est ça …

_Hilary : Si ! Un conseil ne lis pas les chapitres suivants si tu veux pas tomber raide morte de rire à causes des débilités profondes de Reb, ce qui m'étonnerait parce que ça va être nul à chier …_

Rahh la la … Pff … Rabat-joie …

_Hilary : Non malheureusement tu ne sera pas obliger d'attendre car voici la suite ! Et oui Kaï est très jaloux … Dans cette fic bien sûr !_

_Kaï : oui précise !_

Plus jamais tu ne feras les Rewiews parce que … T'es pire que Kaï !

_Hilary : Je vous ai prévenu moi !_

Bon on a compris … Merci pour ta Rewiews, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 : Audrey s'amuse …

-Tu as accepté ce match ? demanda froidement Kaï en fixant sa petite amie.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas. Pis répondre quoi déjà ? Si elle aurait dis non, son équipe aurait été disqualifié. Elle soupira, passa ses mains mouillées sur son visage pour se rafraîchir. Elle redressa la tête en lissant ses cheveux et fixa le russe dans les yeux :

-Il est fort, tu le sais … fit-il. Audrey m'a tout dit …

-… Et alors ? Tu as peur pour moi ?

-Oui … Je t'aime tu sais … Et j'ai peur que tu perds et que …

-Et que je ressors avec ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Je le battrais.

Elle s'approcha de lui et plaça sa main à côté de sa tête contre le mur :

-Pense à moi quand je jouerais contre lui … fit-elle dans son oreille. Ca me donnera confiance et énergie pour le battre …

) o00o (

-Damien pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Fait quoi, Karen ?

Elle le fixa à travers ses lunettes :

-Pour nous éviter d'être châtié par Boris, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle.

Le roux la fixa aussi et eut un sourire :

-Pas que pour ça …

-Tu tiens tellement à la récupérer ?

Le ton de Karen était froid. Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser la tête …

-Je vais tout expliquer mais il ne faut pas que Boris le sache …

Il s'approcha d'elle …

) o00o (

Betty était allongée. Elle fixait le plafond, légèrement ennuyée. Pas seulement parce qu'elle souffrait le martyr mais par la présence qu'il avait dans la salle :

-… Et pis je te donnerais un chocolat chaud et un petit pain … Puis je passerais te chercher des magazines pour pas que tu t'ennuies et …

-Mais là ferme Sophia !!!

Elle en avait assez. Elle s'était redressé et fixait méchamment la pauvre rouquine, effrayée :

-Mais mais … Betty … Je voulais seulement t'aider … Et …

-Tu m'énerves ! Tais-toi et agis bordel ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu fous !!! Ca me tue déjà d'être dans un hôpital alors t'avoir aussi en train de faire la causette ça m'énerve encore plus ! Pff …

Elle se recoucha en faisant une grimace. Une infirmière entra :

-Je vous avait interdit de vous levez !!!! Recouchez vous vite !!! Ah la la ! Vous êtes la pire patiente que j'ai jamais vue ! Toujours en train de se lever ou de crier !!!

-Bordel …

-Désolée Betty, j'y vais …

Et Sophia sortit de la salle, gênée …

) o00o (

-Un match de rattrapage a été demandé ! fit le présentateur dans son micro. Prue des Lightgirls contre Damien des Bizarres Boys !

Tout le public était en train de s'asseoir ainsi que Tyson et Max qui avaient ramené un énorme paquet de pop corn :

-Ca va être le meilleur match du championnat après mon match contre Kaï bien sûr … fit Tyson tout sourire.

-Ouais et c'est moi qui te battrais ! s'exclama le russe en le tapant sur le crâne.

-Hé !!!

Dans les couloirs du bâtiment :

-Damien ! Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui déçoivent maître Boris ?

-Elle a raison Damien ! Arrête maintenant ou …

-… Ou joue comme prévu. termina Joshua.

Le rouquin se tourna vers ses trois coéquipiers :

-Vous n'avez rien à me dire, laissez moi. Je fais ce que je veux ok ? Si j'arrête maintenant Boris nous prendra pour des traîtres ok ? Bon allons-y …

-Bonne chance, Damien. fit Philipo en lui serrant la main.

-Tiens. dit Joshua en lui tendant un médaillon.

-Le spectre de Leslie …

-Et ceux des Blade Sharks. termina Karen. Fais ce que t'as prévu …

Il lui sourit et en se souvenant de leur discussion, elle rougit :

-Merci … dit-elle seulement dans un souffle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas … Et va où tu dois aller …

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et partit.

Prue soupira et monta les marches de l'arène. Damien lui fit face avec un sourire bizarre :

-Je vais te battre et récupérer les spectres de mes amis. Tiens toi prêt !

-Je n'attends au ça !

-Prêts ? 1, 2, 3 HYPERVITESSE !!!

) o00o (

Leslie soupira en regardant Betty :

-Ils ne t'ont pas loupé les Kunaïs !

-Là fermes.

-J'ai vu passer Sophia tout à l'heure, il parait que t'es ronchonne …

-…

-… Ah la la … Je m'ennuie … Quelle conversation … Et si on allumait la télé ?

-…

-Ok je prends ça pour un oui …

-… _Pire que Sophia …_

Leslie alluma la télé et mit la chaîne « sport beyblade ». L'image se mettait sur celle où Prue et Damien lançaient leurs toupies dans l'arène :

-Tiens ? Damien et Prue font un match de rattrapage …

-…

-Alors on lance les paris ! Tu paris sur qui ? Moi sur Prue elle est bien plus forte que lui, non ?

-…

-Punaise t'est pire que Kaï …

-… Si tu le dis …

-Ha enfin un mot ! Même quatre et …

-Excusez moi, je peux entrer ?

) o00o (

Il ne faisait rien. Il restait en retrait. Ce qui énervait Prue. Qui lança plusieurs fois son spectre à l'attaque. Mais à chaque fois Damien les évitait sans difficultés. _ Va-t-il utiliser son pouvoir héréditaire ? Je ne l'espère pas. Son pouvoir est plus fort que le mien _:

-Petit cœur montre toi !

-Tu veux en finir déjà ? D'accord. Dragonus montre toi aussi !

Les deux puissants dragons se firent faces :

-Petit cœur boules de feu en rafale !

Une multitude de boules s'élancèrent vers Dragonus qui mystérieusement ne fut nullement touché …

-Merde !

-Cette attaque est nulle miss … Dragonus attaque du voile de l'obscurité !

Un voile gigantesque se forma autour d'eux cachant les deux joueurs …

-Ca me rappelle quelque chose … fit bêtement Tyson.

-Ben ça ! s'exclama Tala. Crétin …

-On voit plus rien ! cria Erika.

-Comme si on avait pô remarqué …

-Là fermes nounours rose !

-Les filles … soupirèrent encore une fois Lee et Ray.

) o00o (

-Tu es sûre de ton coup là, Audrey-sama ?

-Bien sûre idiote !

Clarisse soupira en baissant les bras :

-Si tu le dis …

-Alors explique nous ton plan ! fit Sophia en arrivant et en posant un sac complet de choses à grignoter.

Audrey la fixa d'un œil dégoûté :

-Goinfre …

-Et oui ! fit Sophia en riant. Vous en voulez ?

-Ca me tente ! s'exclama Clarisse en s'y précipitant. J'ai une faim de loup !

-Grr … fit Audrey puis se retourna vers l'écran de télé. J'espère que tu vas gagner Prue … Réduis le en charpie … Parce que je te veux indemne pour te foutre la pire humiliation de ta vie, ok ? Pff … Merde ? Qu'est-ce que ?

Elle fixa mieux le match :

-On les voit plus !!! cria-t-elle.

-Quoi ? crièrent en chœur les deux autres.

) o00o (

-Excusez moi, je peux entrer ?

Betty s'était redressée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Son cœur manqua un battement :

-Karen ? Toi ici ? Vas-t-en !

-Nii-san … Excuse-moi …

-Comment t'excuser ? Sale traître !

-NII-SAN !!! Je t'en prie …

-Betty … fit Leslie se sentant de trop.

-Reste toi ! Tu m'ennuies et après quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu te casses !

-Nii-san … Damien m'a ouvert les yeux … Cette Prue aussi …

Un silence de mort s'éleva. Le cœur de Betty battait fort. Leslie leva les yeux. Elle vit pour la première fois, une larme coulait sur les joues de Betty … Karen pleurait aussi. Se sentant vraiment de trop, Leslie eut un doux sourire et sortit de la chambre en laissant les deux sœurs pleuraient tranquillement …

) o00o (

-Enfin seuls …

-Damien ! C'est pas drôle ! Que fais-tu bordel ? Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi joue-tu avec mes nerfs ? Damien ! Arrête ton bordel et bats-toi !

Prue paniquait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas réel mais elle avait peur. Peur de rester seul avec Damien. Qu'allait-il encore manigancer ?

-Je ne te veux pas de mal …

-Ha ouais …

-J'ai réalisé que tu avais raison …

-De quoi ?

-Que Boris jouait avec nous … Il se sert de nous …

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Bordel !

-Karen aussi s'en est aussi rendu compte … Même bien après nous … Philipo a été le premier. Kaïra, en le battant, le lui a montré …

Il se tut. Elle, elle ne disait rien. Elle se contenta de sourire …

-Alors ce match …

-C'est pour te rendre les spectres … Donne moi le coup final et éjecte moi …

) o00o (

-Karen …

Sa petite sœur s'était jetée sur elle en pleurant. Betty sourit. Karen avait enfin compris :

-Je veux rentrer à la maison, nii-san ! Avec toi … Mais j'ai peur …

-De la réaction des parents ? Karen … Ils s'inquiétaient … Ils n'attendent que ton retour …

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui …

-Je t'aime nii-san !

-Moi aussi …

-Je t'aime aussi, Betty … fit une voix en entrant dans la salle.

-Toi ?

) o00o (

Le voile noir s'était levé et Prue donna le coup final. La toupie de Damien fut éjectée. Le match n'avait pas duré longtemps. Et Boris était furieux. Les spectres s'envolèrent et leurs propriétaires les récupérèrent. Brian récupéra celui de sa petite amie avec un sourire :

-Drôle de match !

-Chui déçu … fit Tyson en fixant son paquet de pop corn. Mais on a réussit à terminer notre pop corn, hein Max ?

-Ouais !

Boris s'avança, furax, vers les deux jeunes gens. Damien ne bougea pas, il se contenta de le fixer, impassible :

-Espèce de traître ! Tu sais ce qu'il arrive quand on me désobéit ?

-Il ne vous suivra plus, Boris. fit une voix masculine. Ni les autres. Ils vont enfin rentrer chez eux …

-Senseï ! cria Damien en se jetant dans ses bras. Vous êtes vivant !

-Toi aussi …

-Senseï … ? fit Prue sans rien comprendre et fixa l'homme.

-Prue ! C'est l'ancien homme de main de Boris ! Celui qui m'a sauvé ! Et tu le connais non …

-Senseï Tréduki … fit Prue, ébahis. Vous … Je croyais que vous étiez mort …

-Hé ben non Prue …

-Traître ! cria Boris.

-Les parents des enfants que vous avez prit ont porté plainte et la police de Nice vous attends dehors … fit Tréduki.

-Et merde …

-Le règne de Boris est enfin terminé ! fit Prue avec un sourire. Hé Kaï ! Mon amour !

-J'ai cru un moment te perde ma chérie … dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Hum … Je suis content de ressentir ton parfum …

-Oh Kaï …

Audrey avait tout suivit, dégoûtée …

) o00o (

-Toi ?

-Oui …

-Philipo ! cria Karen. Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Tu l'a vu ? Boris va enfin aller en prison. Et … Nos parents sont à la sortie du beystadium … Et on a été bien sûr disqualifié.

Karen ne répondit pas. Betty leva la tête vers lui :

-Ca faisait longtemps Philipo … fit-elle avec un sourire. Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié …

-Non … J'espère que toi non plus …

-Non mais … Je suis désolée …

-Je te ferais changé d'avis … Je sais que tu m'aimes encore.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi … Baka ?

Il eut un sourire :

-Oh oui …

) o00o (

-Sortons la bouteille de champagne ! s'exclama Tyson, ravi.

-Buveux ! cria Hilary en le retenant de boire toute la bouteille. Je tiens à te récupérer en entier, môssieur !

-Mais …

-Je suis contente de vous revoir, senseï … fit Prue.

-Moi aussi, miss. Ca faisait longtemps …

-Vous êtes encore considéré comme un déserteur ?

-Non et heureusement !

-Des gâteaux ? demanda Kaïra en passant devant eux. Prenez avant que Pervers Red ne mange tout !

-Hé !!!

-Ha Leslie est revenue ! cria Erika. Acclamons la rescapée !

-Ho c'est bon Erika … fit cette dernière, lassée. Ha Brian !

-Ma chérie aux pieds ! Tu m'as manqué terriblement !

-C'est ça …

-Karen n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Damien en la fixant.

-Non elle est avec sa sœur …

-Enfin ! cria le jeune homme. Enfin réconciliées !

-On a compris Damien ! fit Prue. N'hurles pas dans mes oreilles !

-Et où sont les Darkgirls ?

-Je sais pô … Heureusement sinon je serais en train de péter un câble !

-Ha dommage !

Audrey et ses compères étaient derrière la porte :

-Hum ça m'énerve …

-On le fait ou pas Audrey-sama ? demanda Sophia.

-Quelle question ! Allez prêtes !

-Prêtes !

Elles se donnèrent la main en faisant un rond :

-Bêtes comme des animaux ils sont, animaux ils deviendront ! firent-elles en chœur.

Je coupe encore sur un bon moment ! Est-ce que leur sort a marché ? Et en quoi nos jeunes amis ont été transformés ? Ben vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !!!

_Ray : Rire … Je paris qu'ils savent déjà ! Pff … t'es nulle._

Merci, vilain sournois !

_Ray : Mais !_

Bon Rewiews please !

_Kaï : Je conseille pareil que Hilary : NE LISEZ PAS LA SUITE !_

Mais euh !!!

_Kaï : Déconne à 100 pour 100 presque … _

Roo !! Tais toi !!!


	13. Ouaf ? Miaou ?

_Ray : Nul …_

_Kaï : …_

Salut ! Le nul c'est toi là ok ? Ne m'énerve pas aussi ! J'ai la migraine …

_Tous : Oh …_

_Kaï : On va pouvoir la faire chier …_

Essaye …

_Kaï : D'accord ! Ce chapitre est nul, tu n'auras aucune Rewiews … Sauf si une bonne « âme » passe et la lis … Et prends pitié …_

« Soupir et serrement de poings »

_Kaï : … Et tu ferais mieux de l'arrêter maintenant ta fic et celle que tu as en réserve … Et …_

BAM !

_Tous : … « Choqués »_

Bon tais-toi … D'autres amateurs ?

_« Tous reculent, effrayés de mon changement d'humeur … »_

Bien bon Rewiews c'est moi qui l'a fait …

_Ray : Black Reb …_

Lol ! Comme même pas … Bon, luna115, oui ils vont tous se transformer en animal. Oui ça sera drôle en plus je mets les paroles d'une chanson que j'aime bien : Comme des connards de Mickaël Youn. Rien que pour mettre de l'ambiance …

_Tyson : Sacré ambiance …_

Sûr … Damien n'est pas si méchant que ça juste assez « débile » voilà … Oui j'ai coupé à un super bon moment ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter … Bon voilà la suite !

_Ray : J'ai peur … Black Reb va ressortir …_

Si tu m'énerves oui ! Merci pour ta Rewiews luna115, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 : Ouaf ? Miaou ?

Une grosse fumée blanche éclata dans la salle autour d'eux et les firent tousser … Audrey arrêta de rire et ouvrit enfin la porte. Un petit toutou orange lui sauta au cou :

-Hé ! T'es qui d'abord avant de me lécher ! fit-elle en essayant de le pousser. J'ai comme un doute … Tala ou … Damien ? Arg !!!! Dégage !

Elle lança le pauvre toutou dans les airs. Un chat d'un jaune étrange presque dorée lui sauta dessus et la griffa :

-Prue ! Je vais te tuer ! Arrête ! Empêchez la bordel !

Tout ce beau monde se regarda, éberlué …

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous ai arrivé ? fit un chiot au pelage bleu. Hep ! Maxou t'es où ?_

_-Ici Ty' ! répondit un chat vert. J'en sais pas plus que toi … Hé ! Emily ?_

_-Ne me regardes pas ! dit une chatte avec des drôles de traits de crayon autour des yeux. _

_-Merde chui en chien … soupira un chien à moitié bleu et blanc. Et que ça recommence … Après être un chat, chui un chien … Ce n'est pas Prue, cette fois, la fautive … Grr !_

Il se redressa et tua du regard les trois folles toujours humaines en train de rire :

-Enfin je réalise ma vengeance ! ria Audrey. Bien fait !!!

-Miaou miaou … fit bêtement Sophia. Ouaf ouaf !! Ha ha !

-… Allons les voir et les … fit la voix d'Hiro qui entra dans la salle puis se tut. C'est quoi ça ?

Monsieur Dickenson entra à sa suite puis dévisagea tout le zoo :

-Qu'est-ce que … ?

-Monsieur ! cria Audrey. Prue a fait entré illicitement, à votre insu, toute une ribambelle d'animaux sauvage !! Y'en a même un qui a failli me morde !

Elle montra les griffes que Prue lui avait faites :

-Mais où est-elle ? Et les autres ? demanda Hiro.

-Ils sont partis fêté ça ailleurs ! répondit Audrey avec un sourire conquérant et tous les animaux grognèrent. Et on laissé leurs animaux ici pour foutre la dawa ! Ils sont sauvages m'sieur ! Il faut appeler la fourrière !

-Mais euh … Ah !

La chatte dorée (Prue) sauta sur monsieur Dickenson :

_-C'est moi, Prue ! Ne l'écoute pas !_

Mais que des « miaous » suppliants sortirent de sa bouche …

-Arg !! hurla Dickenson en la lançant. Ne me touches pas !

Le chatte retomba sur ses pattes, triste :

_-Il ne me reconnaît pas et je n'ai aucun moyen pour lui faire comprendre qui je suis réellement … Sale garce d'Audrey ! Elle a réussit son coup j'en reviens pas !_

_-Désolé de dire ça Prue mais on va être coincé ainsi pendant longtemps. fit le chien orange (Damien). Jusqu'à temps qu'Audrey soit amplement ravi de ta situation …_

_-Quelle idiote … dit un chien noir (Tréduki). Elle n'a pas changé … Pourtant, avant, aucuns de ses sorts ne marchés … Maintenant …_

-D'accord appelons la fourrière, Hiro ? fit Dickenson.

_-Hein ? font en chœur tous les animaux de la salle._

_-Ca sent le roussis moi je dis ! cria le chiot bleu (Tyson). _

_-Oh oh t'as raison … fit le chat vert (Max), paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

La chatte dorée (Prue) regarda le chien bleu et blanc (Kaï) …

) o00o (

_-On se barre pardi ! cria la chatte dorée prête à courir. Il faut aller au château ! On trouvera peut-être un contre sort ! Prêts ? Allons-y !_

-KYAAA !!! Ils s'enfuient ! cria Audrey. Rattrapez les ce sont des sauvages !!!

Une course poursuite s'engagea alors dans tout le bâtiment … Pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, je vais mettre les paroles de la chanson « comme des connards » … (Kaï « remis du choc » : Attention « l'artiste » se mets en œuvre … Moi : Tais-toi !)

_Est-ce que vous voulez du rock fort ?  
Hein ? Quoi ?  
Euh nan ... Est-ce que vous voulez du Hard Rock ?  
Ah ouais !_

Les gars de la fourrière entrèrent dans le bâtiment et préparèrent leurs matériels. Presque tous étaient caché à présent. Prue et Kaï étaient sous les gradins avec Kenny et Hilary. Tyson, Max et son équipe dans les cantines, Erika, Ray et son équipe dans les vestiaires et le reste dans les douches …

_Oh maman dis-moi pourquoi, oh oui pourquoi, je suis né en levant l'doigt  
Comme un connard  
Après dans la cours d'récré, oui en loucedé, je vendais mes crottes de nez  
Comme un connard_

Le chat vert (Max) et le chiot bleu avaient fait tomber un paquet de gâteaux et commencèrent à manger :

-Les petits … fit une voix. Ici ici …

_-Crétin … firent en chœur Tyson et Max._

-Ha je vous ai entendu … Venez … Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal …

_Depuis cette époque, avec mes potes, dans les soirées on finit tous en short _

_Et dans les chiottes on vomit nos entrailles..._

_Comme des connards_

_-C'est ça …_

-N'ayez pas peur …

_-Si j'ai peur ! frissonna Emily. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait un jour !_

-Allez je sais que vous êtes là … HA !!!

L'homme sauta devant eux et souleva la table :

-Je vous ai … Merde !

Ils s'étaient déjà sauvés, le chien bleu emmenant avec lui le paquet de gâteaux … Mais hélas celui-ci était craqué …

-Ha comme le petit poucet … fit l'homme, un filet à la main. Je vais pas avoir de mal à vous suivre …

_Quand on voit une caisse de keufs, ah juste devant, on la double sans clignotant_

_Comme des connards_

_Si on couche avec des filles, avec des meufs, on s'endort en 2 secondes 9_

_Comme des connards_

_-Hé le nounours bouge tu m'écrases … _

_-T'as qu'à aller ailleurs, morfale …_

_-Non il y a mon chéri …_

_-Les filles … soupira le chat noir (Ray)._

_-Chut ! fit un chien noir (Lee). J'entends des pas !_

-Petit petit … Montrez vous …

_-Je pensais pas que les gars de la fourrière étaient aussi con … fit un chiot vert (Kevin)._

-Je vous ai entendu … Venez venez …

_-Et merde … Tu ne pouvais pas te taire Kévin ?  
-Mais … Mariah !!!_

_-Fermez là ! chuchota le chat noir mais trop tard._

-Là ! Hé !!!

Mais eux aussi s'étaient cassés dans un concert d'aboiement et de miaulement sous les jambes écartées de l'homme à l'uniforme bleu sale de la fourrière …

_Non pas monogames, ni polygames, on aime lécher les vitrines d'Amsterdam,_

_Vive les ps, une turlute et on s'taille..._

_Comme des connards_

_-Poise … soupira le gros chien noir (Tréduki)._

Il regarda les gouttes des douches tombées puis fixa le chat orange :

_-C'est vous qui avait trouvé cette cachette senseï … Ne vous plaignez pas._

_-Quelle histoire … Ce retrouvait ici, coincés dans les douches des vestiaires, en plus on est des chiens … Euh chat pour toi … Et on a une bande de mecs de la fourrière aux basques … C'est une caméra cachée ?_

_-Trop drôle senseï …_

_-Bon vous vous taisez ? cria un chat rouge (Tala) puis se tourna vers une chatte rouge aussi (Kaïra)). J'en ai marre …_

_-Chui mouillé ! se plaignit un chat blanc (Brian) en se éternuant. Galère …_

_-Te plains pas ! s'énerva un chat noir avec reflet violet (Leslie). C'est moi qui prends toute la flotte ! Ah la la !_

_On prend le métro sans tickets, au tourniquet, on pique la place des mémés_

_Ouais, comme des connards !_

_De toute façon on s'en fout, on est des fous, on ne sera jamais vieux_

_Parce qu'on est des jeunes !_

_Comme des connards_

-Mes minous … fit une voix ironique en ouvrant la porte. Vous êtes là ?

_-Sublime … ria le chat orange (Damien). Bah un punk …_

Le mec avait les cheveux d'un orange « orange » (comme le fruit vous voyez ? Kaï : Non on est con … Moi : Grr … Kaï : Vas-y énerves-toi … Ray : Attention black Reb va se manifester … Moi : Vos ! Tous : Ho … Black Reb ! Moi : Pff …) et un piercing sur la langue … Imaginez le carnage quand il parle …

-Mimi … Mes mimis … J'ai un ptit quelque chose à vous donner … Ha mais vous allez attraper froid sous cette eau … Hé !!!

_-Bah il postillonne ! s'écrit Kaïra en passant sous les jambes du mec._

_Les déclarations d'imposition on les paye pas, on attend comme des cons,_

_De se prendre les 10 de majoration_

_-Super … soupira un chat marron (Hilary). Ils ne font pas les poussières sont les gradins ? Quelle tuile !_

_-Hilary … fit la chatte dorée (Prue). Faut être fous pour faire cette inutilité pareil … Est-ce que Chambellan passe son temps à faire le grenier ou … Le toit ?_

_-Mais !!! cria encore la chatte marron. C'est plein de truc collant … Berk …_

_-Je me demande comment s'en sortent les autres … fit le chien bleu et blanc (Kaï)._

_-Moi pareil … dit un chiot marron avec de drôles de ronds vert autour des yeux (Kenny)._

_-Chut ! les interrompit la chatte dorée._

En effet des pas, que quelqu'un essayait de faire discrets, approchait :

-Il y en a ici je le sens … fit la voix d'une femme.

Ils virent passer deux paires de jambes en travers les marches …

-Oui je le sens aussi, Michèle … fit une autre voix masculine.

Les chats et chiens se collèrent, effrayés …

_J'aimerais être un oiseau_

_Faire cui-cui_

_Voler super haut_

_Être libre_

_Comme le vent_

_-Courons ! hurla la chatte dorée au bout d'un moment quand les deux personnes s'accroupirent pour mieux voir._

Et tous la suivirent …

Ca hurlait, ça se coursait … C'était la pagaille dans tout le bâtiments. Un concert assourdissant de jappements et de jurons s'élevait de partout. Audrey en riait à gorge déployée avec ses fauves …

_Et chier sur les passants !_

_1, 2, 3, 4 !_

_C'est notre vraie nature,_

_C'est d'avoir 14 ans,_

_C'est conduire une voiture,_

_Sans toucher au volant,_

_C'est allé droit dans le mur,_

_Mais y aller en s' marrant,_

_Mais y aller en s' marrant !_

_Motherf_

_Comme des connards !!!_

Mais malheureusement à la fin … Les gars de la fourrière y étaient enfin arrivés à tous les attraper. Ils tenaient tous fièrement un gros filet où les pauvres bêtes y étaient serrées le regard effrayé et implorant …

-V'là … fit le punk de tout à l'heure. Ca a été dur mais on a réussit !

-Je me demande ce qui lui a pris à Prue de ramener ces fauves … soupira Hiro pendant que les gars de la fourrière s'en allaient.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! s'exclama monsieur Dickenson en essuyant son front avec un mouchoir. C'est bizarre tout de même …

La pauvre chatte dorée écrasée les regarda tristement pendant qu'elle fut emmenée et enfermée dans un fourgon bleu sale …

_-Mince … fit le chat vert (Max) en regardant le chiot bleu. En plus notre match était prévu pour cet aprèm …_

_-Vous croyez qu'on va être disqualifié ? demanda le chiot bleu._

_-Je ne sais pas … soupira le chien bleu et blanc (Kaï). Mais d'abord faut penser à comment s'en sortir … N'est-ce pas Prue ? T'as une idée … ?_

La chatte dorée ne répondit pas. Elle était enlisée dans ses tristes pensées …

_Ray : On se fait embarquer par la fourrière …_

_Tyson : Et le match ?_

_Max : Ouais c'est vrai on va être disqualifiés !_

_Hilary : Ils vont ptètre nous piquer comme ils font avec ces pauvres chiens et chats …_

_Kenny : J'ai peur …_

Bah il y aura ptètre un espoir …

_Kaï : L'espoir fait vivre …_

Oui bien dit ! Bon Rewiews please !


	14. La fourrière

Voilà le … 13 ème … Aïe chapitre !

_Kaï : Ha la la … Il est encore plus nul ce chapitre …_

Tais-toi ! Rewiews ! Allez fais la ! Ca te fera les pattes !

_Kaï : Grr … Bon, luna115, tu as aimé ? Tu as même mis la chanson en fond ? Ha la la … T'es pô normal pareil que l'autrice … Oui il y a des enfants qui lit mais ça Reb n'as pas l'air préoccupé par ça … _

Oui préoccupé par l'oral de demain …

_Ray : Pauvre tiote …_

Tais-toi.

_Kaï : Et oui que va-t-on devenir ? _

_Hilary : Oui piqués par la fourrière ?_

Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point !

_Kaï : On se le demande …_

_Hilary : C'est sûr …_

Bon fermez la ! Merci pour ta Rewiews luna115, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13 (Aïe porte malheur lol) : La fourrière …

-Enferme les Andy … fit le chef de la fourrière au punk. Et bien cette fois, ok ? J'ai pas très envie de courir aujourd'hui comme hier …

-Ben ça … dit ce dernier en rage.

-Bon allez en réunion les gars. fit le chef et tous le suivirent hors de la grande salle.

Les miaulements et les jappements étaient une habitude dans ce genre d'endroits … Tous s'y étaient habitué sauf les nouveaux arrivants …

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? fit le chat blanc (Brian). Quelle tuile, je vous dis …_

_-Si je l'attrape cette hystérique, je la tue ! cria la chatte rouge (Kaïra). Quel malheur …_

_-… Vous êtes des nouveaux hein ? fit une voix grave._

Ils regardèrent partout cherchant qui avait pu parler :

_-Et bande d'idiot ici ! refit la voix. Moi le Pitt bull !_

Ils fixèrent la grosse cage du milieu de l'allée. Un énorme chien marron avec des tâches blanches les lorgnait bizarrement. Il était le seul dans une cage. Les autres animaux étaient enfermés en bande et par espèces :

_-Enfin … Alors les nouveaux piailleurs …On vous a attrapé comment vous ? Dans un zoo de fous ?_

Tous les autres animaux rigolèrent à la blague. Un perroquet de toutes les couleurs dans une autre cage à côté répéta :

_-Zoo de fous ! Zoo de fous !_

_-Que c'est drôle … fit la chatte noire aux reflets violets (Leslie). Non, nous est pas des animaux comme vous ! On a été transformé !_

_-C'est ça … soupira le Pitt bull. Par Marry Poppins ?_

Refous rire. Nos amis soupirèrent devant autant de stupidité :

_-Bon assez plaisanter … fit le Pitt bull. Je m'appelle Balèze. Chui le chef ici …_

_-Chef de quoi, gros balourd ? _

Tous fixèrent celle qui avait parlé. Elle n'avait pas bronché depuis tout à l'heure mais elle était furax qu'une bande d'animaux se moquaient d'eux. La chatte dorée (Prue) soupira et ne fut nullement déstabilisé par le regard haineux du gros chien. Au contraire elle lui fit face :

_-Pour une chatte t'as pas peur de rien, ptite … fit Balèze avec un sourire _(Les chiens peuvent sourire ? Kaï : Avec toi faut s'attendre à tout …)

_-…Je t'ai posé une question. Chef de quoi ? Tu te crois pour qui pour commander ces pauvres bêtes ?_

Un murmure de remarques s'éleva :

_-On est pas des bêtes, des animaux ! cria le Pitt bull, énervé. Et on est pas pauvres, ok ?_

_-D'accord ça je veux bien le comprendre. Mais comprends que nous sommes des humains, ok ? On a été trans …_

_-Ouais c'est ça …_

_-Elle dit la vérité espèce d'idiot sans cervelle. intervint le chien bleu et blanc (Kaï)._

_-Toi tu te calme on t'as pas sonné ! Attends que je sors que je vous extermine …_

_-Et comment peux-tu faire pour sortir ? fit la chatte dorée avec un sourire. Allez fais voir …_

_-Ok …_

Les autres animaux rigolèrent pendant que leur chef passa sa patte, griffes sorties, à travers les barreaux :

_-Ca va Andy a encore oublié de bien fermer mon cadenas …_

Nos amis retinrent le souffle et un clic! se fit entendre …

_-Aïe aïe … fit le chat vert (Max) en regardant le gros chien effrayant et bavant avancer vers leur cage._

_-Tu l'as dit Max ! cria le chien bleu (Tyson). Oups … Et maintenant Prue …_

_-On est à l'abri derrière cette cage, enfin … fit cette dernière, inquiète. J'aurais dû me taire, moi …_

Un Clang! sonore annonça que leur grille qui les « protégeaient » avait été arraché de ses gongs …

_-On fait moins les malins là hein ? fit Balèze._

Son souffle chaud arrivèrent jusqu'aux pauvres animaux/humains qui frissonnaient, serrés les uns contre les autres :

_-Ta Dam … J'ai une faim de loup moi … C'est l'heure du repas … Quoi ?_

Le gros chien noir (Tréduki) se mit entre le Pitt bull et ses amis. Il grogna, montrant qu'il était prêt à se battre :

_-Tu veux te battre minus ? Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi … A l'attaque !_

Il allait se jeter sur le pauvre chien quand il fut stoppé net :

_-Et merde …_

-Arthur que fais-tu encore cette fois ? fit Andy en le retenant par le collier.

_-Arthur ? firent en chœurs nos amis._

_-Ouais c'est bon … soupira le pauvre Arthur. Moquez vous bande d'idiots … La prochaine fois je vous aurez …_

-Je vais finir par mettre un double cadenas à code, si ça continu … soupira le punk en le remettant dans sa cage. Et aussi je vais perdre mon boulot avec toi …

Après l'avoir barricadé à nouveau, il alluma une télé et s'essaya en face sur une chaise les pieds sur le bureau :

-… Les Bulling mènent un à zéro pour l'instant. Le match va paraître intéressant les deux équipes sont de force égale … Kiroko avance vers les buts … Avec la ferme attention de marquer l'égalisation ... Et … C'est le but ! Messieurs !

Un bruit de sifflet et des hurlements d'une foule en haleine s'élevèrent de la télé. Le punk prit part en sifflant, l'index vers le bas :

-Nul ! Allez les Bulling ! Réveillez-vous bordel ! Du nerf ! Ils sont nuls les Biring … !

Nos amis soupirèrent dans leur cage. Leur grille avait été remise. Ils le savaient. La journée risquait d'être longue …

) o00o (

-Oh Daïchi t'a vu ?! cria une chère tête rose qu'on connaît derrière une poubelle. Il est mignon, hein ?

Le jeune garçon soupira et posa son vélo au sol. _Encore un chiot perdu comme la dernière fois …_ Les mains dans les poches et l'air renfrogné, il se rapprocha :

-Mouais alors c'est quoi cette fois ? fit-il à sa jeune amie.

Françoise, tout sourire, prit la chose dans ses mains et la leva vers lui :

-Il est mignon ? Qu'est-ce t'en pense ? Il ronronne en plus …

En effet, quand elle prit le jeune chaton dans ses bras pour le serrer, il ronronnait de plaisir …

-Mouais …

-… Tu crois que Chambellan et cette pimbêche de Prue voudrait qu'on le prenne à la maison ?

-T'es folle ! Chambellan y est allergique non ?

La pauvre petite eut les larmes aux yeux et un air de chiot battu :

-Mais il va vivre dehors dans le froid, sans abri, sans manger … S'il te plaît !!!

-Désolé mais c'est pas moi qui décide … Allons le donner à la four …

-NON ! Ils vont le piquer et … Le pauvre !!!

-On a pas le choix … Et pis dépêchons ! Tyson doit m'attendre. On a un match cet aprèm … C'est bizarre il m'a même pas appelé …

-Bon d'accord … Pauvre chaton !!!

Et elle se mit à pleurer à cœur fendre …

) o00o (

La chatte dorée soupira. Elle s'était éloignée des autres dans l'un des angles de la cage. Le chien bleu et blanc s'approcha :

_-Ma puce … fit-il. A quoi pense-tu ?_

_-Au meurtre d'une certaine personne. Répondit-elle avec une effrayante aura autour d'elle. Je vais lui faire cracher ses boyaux …_

_-Ho …_

Une porte claqua :

-Tiens que faites vous là les jeunes ? fit Andy.

-On viens ramener un pauvre chaton perdu sans maison … répondit une triste voix que la chatte dorée était sûr de reconnaître à 100 pour 100.

-Oh … Donnez je vais lui trouver une bonne place …

-Vous n'allez pas le piquer hein ?

-Mais non ! Donne. Viens je vais te montrer les autres animaux … Ce matin on en a attrapé avec beaucoup de mal au beystadium de Nice …

-Au beystadium de Nice ? cria la voix de Daïchi et le chiot bleu se redressa pour essayer de voir.

-Oui tiens les voilà !

Le chiot bleu sauta contre la grille :

-Tiens il me fait penser à quelqu'un ! fit Daïchi tout sourire.

-A qui ? demanda Françoise. Tiens le jaune aussi. Bizarre cette couleur …

La chatte dorée fit pareil que le chiot bleu suivit des autres et ce fut le concert :

-On dirait que vous leur plaisait … dit le punk avec un sourire.

La chatte dorée trouva un truc pour que sa sœur la reconnaisse ... Elle se mit sur deux pattes et sauta comme un kangourou … Françoise trouva ça au début très drôle puis :

-Mon dieu ! cria-t-elle aussi pâle que si elle avait vu un fantôme. Prue ?

La chatte, ravie, miaula plus fort. Daïchi regarda son amie :

-Quoi Prue ? demanda-t-il.

-Monsieur faites les tous sortir ! cria Françoise sans lui expliquer.

_Mon dieu c'est Prue là et le chiot bleu c'est Tyson … Et je pari que les autres se sont les équipes qui participent au championnat ! Voilà pourquoi Tyson n'avait pas appelé Daïchi ! Il ne le pouvait pas ! Il était en chien !_

-Désolé petite mais il faut un adulte pour signer les papiers …

-J'appelle toute de suite Chambellan !

La chatte dorée soupira, soulagée …_ Merci Fanfan … Tu nous as sauvée … Je te promets d'accepter que tu es un chat au château. Comme c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Un chat rien qu'à toi. Et pas un magicien ensorcelé._

Voilà !

_Kaï : Mouais bof …_

Merci ! Bon Rewiews please ! La suite vendredi ou ché pas peut-être après l'oral, lundi après midi !

_Ray : Prends tout ton temps !_

Je verro bien ! A !


	15. Françoise et Daïchi avec les matous

Coucou ! Allez plus que ce chapitre et …

_Kaï : Et délire totale de l'autrice qui est en super forme aujourd'hui …_

Et toi dans le coltard … BONJOUR !!!

_Kaï : Chui pas sourd !_

Non mais je te voudrais muet plutôt …

_Kaï : C'est gentil …_

Ouais je sais … Bon Rewiews !

_Ray : Plutôt bonsoir là, non ?_

Oui il est plus 18 heures mais bon … On s'en fout ! Tu m'énerves ! Toi aussi je te veux muet !

_Ray : Mouais et sourd en même temps, comme ça je serais tranquille …_

Bon luna115, oui une sœur ça compte dans les mauvais moments et heureusement … Je parle en parfait exemple …

_Ray : Tu parles … Avant tu aurais pas dit ça !_

Tais-toi mauvaise langue ! Alors le coup du kangourou …

_Kaï : Un truc débile que tu as inventé pour enfin terminer ce maudit chapitre … _

Mais non ! En faite Prue et Françoise avait été en vacances en Australie et Françoise avait recueillis un jeune kangourous hélas Prue n'a jamais voulu que la jeune fille le garde. Elle a été très triste alors sa grande sœur s'est mise à sauter comme un kangourou pour l'amuser. Françoise s'en est souvenu donc …

_Ray : En plus que ce n'était pas la première fois que Prue se transformait en chat …_

Aussi ! Alors Françoise l'avait déjà vu en chat et sauter de la sorte ! Si elle est magicienne ? Ha ha ! Oui et non. Elle est juste apprentie sorcière et on va en savoir un ptit plus dans ce chapitre et celui d'après …

_Ray : Après le chapitre spécial …_

Voilà ! Oui leur misère n'est pas encore finit puisque ce n'est pas dans celui qui vont redevenir normal ! Et je prépare une surprise que j'expliquerais dans le prochain chapitre que je vais poster en même que celui-ci ! Délire et connerie à ne pas tenir compte mais à rire !!!

_Ray : A se tordre de rire …_

Donc voilà merci pour ta Rewiews ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 14 : Françoise et Daïchi avec les matous.

-Signer là … Et encore là …

Chambellan en avait marre. Il transpirait, ses mains lui faisaient mal à force de signer et encore il avait dû courir pour rejoindre la fourrière … Mais le plus pire …

-Atchoum !

-… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez ses matous alors que vous en êtes allergique … demanda le punk en fixant le vieil majordome qui se mouchait.

-Moi-même je n'ai pas beaucoup compris …

A ces mots, il baissa la tête pour fixer une pauvre chose rose qui se triturait les doigts en rougissant et un grognon qui soupirait …

Flash Back :

_-Chambellan ! cria la jeune fille. C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! C'est Prue ! _

_-Ne criez mademoiselle ! Je ne suis pas encore sourd … Mes pauvres oreilles … Répétez s'il vous plaît ?_

_Françoise soupira pendant qu'elle fixa Daïchi à travers les carreaux de la cabine. Celui-ci donnait des coups pieds dans une cannette, visiblement énervé … :_

_-Prue ! Il y a eu … Un léger problème …_

_-Problème ? Vous vous êtes battu ?_

_-Non bien sûr que non … Mais … S'il vous plaît venez !_

_-Où ? Et … Soyez plus claire ! Expliquez !_

_-Non pas le temps ! Dépêchez vous !_

_-Mais où ? Je viens bien moi mais …_

_-A la fourrière !_

_-A la … Mademoiselle ! Qu'avez-vous encore inventer pour que vous ayez un animal ? J'ai été formel à ce sujet, je …_

_-Vous êtes allergiques aux animaux … Mais ! Cette fois c'est pas pour ça ! Je vous assure ! Chambellan …_

_-Bon d'accord ! Je viens immédiatement ! Mais si c'est encore un mauvais tour vous allez être puni !_

_Elle soupira à nouveau en raccrochant. Jurant que Prue lui devait une fière chandelle ! Elle sortit et fixa timidement Daïchi :_

_-Alors ? fit-il. Tu m'expliques maintenant ?_

_Elle lui expliqua tout …_

_-Ha ? Tyson en chien ? Ha ha !!! Bouh !!_

_Il se roula à terre mort de rire …_

Fin du Flash Back ...

-Que me racontez vous mademoi … Atchoum ! Maudites bêtes ! Alors ? J'exige des explications !

Jean-pierre, leur chauffeur, les raccompagnait ainsi que les animaux vers le château en espace :

-Chambellan … fit-il au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi … ? Je croyais …

-Oui je suis allergique ! Mais cette jeune fille me dit que c'est Prue et ses amis alors …

-Vous y croyez ?

-N'excluons aucune hypothèse …

-Pourquoi dites vous ça ? demanda Daïchi en jouant avec le chiot bleu (Tyson). T'es mimi comme ça Ty' !

Le chiot grogna :

_-Crétin ! Attends que je te morde ! Baka !_

-Aïe !!! Il m'a mordu ce clebs ! Ca se voit ! C'est bien ce trouble-fête de Tyson !

Françoise rigola en caressant la chatte dorée :

-Alors Chambellan ?

Ce dernier se moucha à nouveau :

-Monsieur Dickenson m'a appelé avec Hiro. Ils m'ont tout raconté. De ce que s'est passé au beystadium. Ils ont trouvé ça très bizarre … Surtout qu'Audrey était là et riait comme une folle !

Un grognement de la part des animaux s'éleva …

-Ils semblent bien la détester dis donc … fit le majordome avec un sourire.

-On est presque arrivé, Chambellan. dit soudain Jean-pierre.

-Ouf ! fit le vieil homme, soulagé. Enfin ! Françoise je vous laisse le soin d'aider Prue à trouver un contre sort ! Faites honneur à ce qu'elle vous a enseigné … Est-ce bien clair ?

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, gênée …

) o00o (

-Peuh … soupira Daïchi en levant la tête. Ca va nous prendre des siècles pour lire tous ses livres et trouver un … Contre sort c'est ça ?

Françoise entra à sa suite dans l'une des immenses bibliothèques du château. Il y en avait partout. Jusqu'au plafond. Celui-ci était peint de jolis anges au ton presque doré … Au milieu de la salle se dressait une grande table ronde où Françoise posa la chatte dorée dessus. Les autres approchèrent la tête en l'air, fascinés, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait entré dans cette pièce …

-Chambellan l'avait fermé. répondit Françoise la question muette de tous. Il n'y avait que Prue et lui qui avait le droit d'entrer … Ici est regroupé tous les vieux grimoires de magies. Magie blanche, magie rouge et … Magie noire.

-Ok …

-D'abord il faut que je sache quelle est la magie qu'Audrey utilise …

Elle se tut car la chatte dorée sauta à terre avec grâce et marcha vers le fond de la salle. Elle s'arrêta à un endroit précis et se tourna vers sa sœur en miaulant. Pour confirmer, elle posa sa patte droite sur un livre …

-Elle pratique la magie noire ? J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Françoise la rejoignit :

-Mais il y a autant de livres ! fit Daïchi. Si je comprends bien, c'est toute cette partie ?

-Oui là et ça continue jusqu'à cette allée … Allez courage !

-Oui notre match est dans … QUOI ????

Il regarda sa montre, horrifié :

-Quoi ? fit Françoise. Il est quelle heure ?

-Ca va … Il est une heure … Oups …

Son estomac se mit à grogner, il ne fut pas le seul …

-On a tous faim … soupira Françoise en caressant son ventre. On ferait mieux de …

-Plateau repas ? fit une voix cristalline derrière eux.

Une jeune et jolie gouvernante en robe noire et tablier blanc, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras chargés de deux plateaux, les fixa :

-Oh Christelle ! s'écria Françoise en souriant, ravie. Bien sûr ! Merci !

Christelle avait tout juste dix huit ans. Elle habitait à deux pas du château et venait faire travailler ici comme boulot d'été. Françoise l'aimait beaucoup et était en confidence avec elle. Elle aurait préféré qu'elle soit sa sœur pas cette pimbêche de Prue …

-Qui sont ces animaux ? demanda Christelle, curieuse. Je croyais que Chambellan en était allergique …

Françoise ne pouvait rien lui dire. Christelle ne connaissait pas le monde de la magie. Et ça Françoise en était bien déçu … Pour elle, Christelle ressemblait à Marry Poppins. Les cheveux bruns et le sourire brillant :

-… Euh … Ce sont …

Françoise ne savait pas quoi raconter. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour repousser la curiosité de son amie. Christelle avait un sacré caractère. Elle savait faire parler Françoise. Et ça la jeune fille ne pouvait résister à ce regard pénétrant qui la scrutait …

-Ce sont des animaux perdus. intervint Daïchi. Ils sont là pour le moment mais on cherche leur propriétaire …

-Ha … Bon tenez ! Bonne recherche les jeunes !

Elle posa les plateaux repas :

-Et pour eux croquettes ? demanda-t-elle en les fixant.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent mutuellement puis fixèrent la chatte dorée :

-Les spéciales ? fit Françoise en se souvenant de comment Kaï faisait pour manger quand il était en chat. Tu sais celle qu'on se sert pour l'autre chat …

-Kaïra ? Ok. Je ramène ça. Toute façon je crois qu'il n'y a que ça …

Elle partit. Les animaux soupirèrent en chœur :

-Ils sont soulagé de ne pas bouffé de la bouffe de chien ! s'écria Daïchi en riant.

-Bon allez mange !

-Ok !

Quelques minutes après, Christelle revint avec les croquettes, les servit et repartit aussitôt :

-Arrête ! cria Daïchi en repoussant le chiot bleu. T'as ta bouffe toi ! Tin, il m'énerve !

-Il a encore faim c'est pas sa faute !

-Si ! Dégage ! Hé !

Un chat vert sauta au-dessus de son plateau et vola une cuisse de poulet :

-MAX !!! Mon poulet ! Goinfre !

-Oh arrête pour un poulet …

-C'est un poulet comme même ! Je mange quoi moi maintenant ? Hein ?

-Il te reste tes pâtes … Oups …

-AHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! TYSON MES PÂTES !!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!

-Daïchi !!!

Le pauvre chiot fut attrapé par la peau du dos et balancé à travers de la salle …

-Tin bien fait !

-Daïchi … Le … Merde ! PRUE !!! KYAAAAAAAAA !!!

-Ha tu vois !

-Je vais te lancer par la fenêtre on va rire !

Ils décidèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus faim et se mit au travail …

-Ils le méritent pas … fit Daïchi au bout d'un moment. Ils ont de la chance que je veux faire ce match et allait en demi-finale …

-Je sais Daïchi, je sais … soupira Françoise en prenant un autre livre de l'énorme pile qui menace de s'écrouler. Mais on a pas le choix …

-Mouais bof …

-Ils nous en vou … Tiens c'est drôle regarde !

Ils se retournèrent vers le gros chien noir (Tréduki) qui bien installé dans une chaise lisait tranquille un livre en fumant une pipe …

-Ouais ça fait drôle … admit Daïchi. C'est pire pour Prue …

La chatte dorée avait mit des lunettes et tournait les pages d'un vieux livre noire en reluire doré. Les deux jeunes gens rirent à gorge déployée …

) o00o (

-Comment ? Vous pouvez répéter ?

Philipo et Karen regardait Betty en train de téléphoner d'une cabine téléphonique :

-Vraiment ? Je m'en doutais un peu. J'ai sentis une étrange source de pouvoirs. C'était à prévoir. Je me rends au plus vite là-bas pour calmer le jeu et les raisonner … Et Prue et les autres ? Ok je comprends. Je m'en occupe ! Je suis la seule qui arrivera à lui parler. Ok … Au revoir et merci.

Elle sortit de la cabine en claquant la pauvre porte :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe grande sœur ?

-Audrey a fait des siennes. Prue et les autres sont transformés en animaux et sont au château …

-Mais c'est épouvantable ! cria Philipo. Ils risquent d'être disqualifié !

-Je sais. Monsieur Dickenson a décidé de repousser jusqu'à ce soir, dernière chance. Il ne peut pas plus malheureusement …

-Ce soir mais quelle heure ? demanda Karen.

-Vingt et une heure. Pour l'instant, c'est le moindre qu'il puisse faire.

-Alors dépêchons ! fit Philipo. En route !

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et sourirent en le suivant …

Bon prochain chapitre : CHAPITRE SPECIAL !

_Tyson : On n'est pas au journal de TF1 …_

Je sais je m'en fous c'est drôle !

_Kaï : Bon allez finis en au plus vite !_

Ok je me dépêche de terminer d'écrire le chap 15 en vitesse ! Rewiews please !


	16. fous rire !

Envie de rire ? Aujourd'hui ?

_Kaï : Pas moi …_

_Ray : Ni moi …_

_Tala : Pareil …_

_Tyson : Moi je veux bien !_

Rire … Et bien … Bons fous rires alors … Voilà le chapitre spécial ! Enfin !

_Brian : Mince …_

Pour ça, j'ai besoin d'une deuxième présentatrice … Prue désolée t'es inscrite donc non …

_Prue : C'était à s'en douter …_

Bon ! Betty ici !

_Betty : Pourquoi moi ?_

Parce que ! Stp !

_Betty : Bon ok je te dis pas les conséquences de ton choix …_

Ha bon ?

_Betty : Mouais j'adore me foutre de la gueule des gens …_

Ok sublime … Façon de parler bien sûr … Bon j'envoie ce chapitre en même temps que le 14 ! Comme je l'ai dit avant ! Donc voilà ! Appréciez ! Lol ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 : Fous rire !

Moi : Bon on commence ?

Betty : Commence toi-même t'es l'autrice … Tiens les voilà …

Moi : Bon j'explique …

Kaï : Merde qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre encore ? Tu vas nous humilier ?

Moi : Peut-être … C'était un chapitre en trop et je savais pas trop quoi en faire …

Ray : Ben arrête là c'est tout !

Moi : Mais ! Bande de mauvais ! Bon allez mettez vous en place tous ! Sur la ligne là … Betty ?

Betty (lis le script) : C'est laid …

Moi : Quoi ? Mon chap ?

Betty : Tout à fait …

Tyson : On doit faire quoi ?

Moi : Ben, c'est une course.

Daïchi : On avait vu, non ?

Moi : Ouais …

Prue : Bon terminons en et vite !

Moi : Pressée ? Bon ok ! C'est simple et drôle ! C'est un parcours d'obstacle. Vous devez évitez tous les pièges et arrivez premier à l'arrivée. Vous serez par deux les pieds attachés …

Max : Hein ?

Moi : L'un à l'autre bien sûr …

Betty : Ca pimente le truc c'est bien … Bon je donne les noms des duos :

Tyson/Hilary (C'était à prévoir)

Max/Emily

Prue/Kaï

Audrey/Damien

Tala/Kaïra

Brian/Leslie

Lee/Mariah

Ray/Erika

Kenny/Florence

Bon c'est ça ...

Moi : En gros tu flegme et tu fais seulement ça ?

Betty : En gros, chui pas d'humeur.

Moi : Ca commence bien !

Betty : Sûr …

Kaï : C'est quoi qu'on gagne ?

Moi : Parle mieux français stp … Ben … A dire, le couple qui sera le dernier sera celui qui restera des chats ou chiens jusqu'à la fin de la fic …

Max : Yeurk !

Tyson : Ha non ! Je refuse !

Kaï : T'as peur de perdre ?

Tyson : Hé ben ouais ! On sait pas ce qu'elle nous prévoit cette folle !

Ray : Bon moi j'accepte je serais dans les premiers …

Moi : Vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué … Bon. Attaché ?

Tyson : Et poise … J'ai peur là … Et pour les matchs ?

Moi : Ben … Les coéquipiers qui resteront le feront à votre place …

Tyson : Ca encourage à gagner …

Daïchi : Ouais vas-y Ty' !

Tyson (fixant méchamment le garçon) : Pourquoi pas lui ?

_Moi :_ Lui n'est pas transformé dans la fic alors …

Lee : Et eux ? (montre du doigt son équipe et le reste de l'équipe de max) Ils sont transformés « eux » !

Moi : Ouais mais voilà je fais ce que je veux !

Betty : Voilà … Vous êtes prêts ? Vous suivez les flèches et faites gaffes aux multitudes de pièges laissé par Reb grâce son imagination débordante …

Moi : Ouais bon ! UN DEUX …

Kaï : Pas la peine d'hurler non plus … On est pas sourd …

Moi : On se le demande des fois ! TROIS PARTEZ !

) o00o (

(Coté Prue/Kaï)

Kaï : Tin, galère …

Prue : Tais-toi et court !

Kaï : Ho ! C'est bon ! Arg ! T'es folle on va tomber ! Arrête !

Prue : J'avais pas vu !

Kaï : Oups … (regarde le précipite) C'est affreusement haut !

: BIP BIP !

(La chose les poussa)

Prue : HA !!!!

Kaï : Rattrape toi à la branche !

Prue : Malade cette autrice j'ai faillit mourir …

Voix Off (Moi) : Et ouais j'avais prévenu !

Deuxième voix off (Betty) : Rire ! C'est moi qui est trouvé l'idée du singe-robot les poussant dans le vide !

V-O (M) : Bon ben tant pis notre couple héros de cette fic restera des animaux pendant toute la fic …

2ème V-O (B) : Dommage !

Prue : Vos bouches les mouettes ! Kaï !

Kaï : Facile à dire !

) o00o (

(Coté Tyson/Hilary)

Tyson : T'es laide ! Tu me retardes !

Hilary : Quoi ? Répètes ! C'est toi le laid de service, baka ! TU nous retardes ! Qui s'est pris les pieds dans une racine ? Nous faisant tomber la tête la première dans un nid de fourmi, hein ? Moi ? Non ! Toi !

Tyson : Grr ! Tu ne serais pas aussi emmerdante !

Hilary : C'est toi l'emmerdant …

V-O (M) : Ils forment un beau couple non ?

V-O (B) : Tu parles … Ils vont s'entretuer si ça continue …

(Hilary lève la tête se demandant d'où viennent les voix)

Hilary : Oh c'est qui ?!!

V-O (M) : Seigneur incontesté de ce monde inventé …

V-O (B) : De cet univers quasi réel …

V-O (M) : Bon tais-toi !

Tyson : Bande de crétine !

Hilary : Pour ça je suis de ton avis ! Bon laissons les et allons-y … Arg !

Tyson : Merde Hilary ! (il tomba avec elle) D'où il sort ce trou ?

V-O (M) : Ha … D'où il sort ? (ironique)

V-O (B) : … Ouais c'est bizarre … (tout aussi ironique) Les pauvres … Animaux jusqu'à la fin ?

V-O (M) : Ha dommage …

Hilary : KYA !!! Chui plein de terre !!! Pousse toi Tyson !

Tyson : Tu te plaint que t'es sale mais plaint toi plutôt qu'on sera encore un chien jusqu'à la fin de cette maudite fic ! Je ne pourrais pas faire mon match … Et les autres ils s'en sortent comment ?!

Moi (en studio avec tous les écrans) : Quel délire franchement …

Betty : Tu ne te deviens pas folle là ?

Moi : Non … Euh Tyson a posé une très bonne question ! Voyons et commentons ensemble ce qu'il leur est devenu ! Du cas le plus difficile à s'en sortir et à arriver premier à celui le plus facile ok ?

Betty : Ca va être dur … Je préviens parce que … Je commence ? On fait chacun un cas ?

Moi : Ouais sinon ça va être long et ça va ennuyer les lecteurs qui veulent savoir et avoir le prochain chapitre.

Betty : Ok ! Bon le plus pire on sait, c'est bien sûr Kaï et Prue qui vont peut-être jamais s'en sortir seul …

Moi : (commence à penser et à écrire le prochain chapitre) oui sans doute …

Betty : Tu prévois ?

Moi : Bof pour l'instant ça donne rien continuons et prions pour que le couple Kaï/Prue s'en sortent ! Bon Tyson et Hilary … Dans leur trou … Bon ça peut s'arranger mais bon …

Betty : Faut qu'ils fassent équipe là …

Moi : C'est moi ou ils sont en train de se battre ?

Betty : Oui … Mais c'est plutôt Hilary qui lui lance des massues à la tête …

Moi : Ouh la ! C'est pas de l'amour entre eux deux …

Betty : Mouais … Bon Kenny et Florence sont coincés dans une grotte avec un énorme ours … Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir ?

Moi : Bonne question …

Betty : Florence fait du karaté à c'est ce que je lis !

Moi : Du judo tu lis mal !

Betty : Ho ! C'est toi qui écrit très mal ! Même l'autre fanfic on y comprend rien à tes notes !

Moi : Tant mieux t'as pas à savoir. Toute façon t'y est pas !

Betty : Dommage ! Bon quatrième couple derrière ! Max et Emily ! Tombé à l'eau avec les piranhas ! Bon je plaisante mais bon …

Moi : Ils sont dans l'eau mais ça va …

Betty : Ils sont justes derrière tout le monde ! Et ils prennent le temps de … Gloups !

Moi : Quoi ? Oh ! Qui aurait crû ?

Betty : Il ne lui fait sûrement pas du bouche à bouche !

Moi : Sûr … Bon Audrey et Damien …

Betty : Bon choix … Sadique !

Moi : Je trouve que c'est trop gentil …

Betty : Surtout venant de ta part !

Moi : Ouais c'est bon ! On est là pour expliquer mais on ne dit rien …

Betty : C'est toi fais ton boulot !

Moi : Ils sont dans un marécage …

Betty : Sublime ! Du sable jusqu'aux genoux ! Ben là c'est foutu ! T'as vu la gueule d'Audrey ? Trop fort !

Moi : … Mouais … Prochain ?

Betty : À ce rythme personne ne va gagner !

Moi : Tais-toi commente !

Betty : Ok ! Lee et Mariah ça ne va pas fort … Entourés de lions …

Moi : Lee s'en sort plutôt bien non ?

Betty : Mouais … Avec un fouet bien sûr …

Moi : Brian et Leslie … Elle bouquine pendant que Brian s'occupe de couper les branches de cette immense jungle …

Betty : Il est courageux ! C'est plein de moustique ! Oh il a déjà plein de bouton le pauvre !

Moi : xD !

Betty : Tala et Kaïra ça peut aller sauf qui sont dans la boue …

Moi : Ils sont tout recouverts !

Betty (morte de rire) : Si ça continue aucun d'entre eux n'arrivera indemne de cette course !

Moi : Ris ! C'est moi qui écris ! Il reste le couple gagnant lol !

Betty : Oui Erika et Ray ! Belle performance !

Moi : Sacrée équipe ! Ray sait bien s'orienter même sans boussole dans ce désert torride avec plus de 50 degrés !

Betty : Quel courageux !

Moi : Quel aventurier intrépide ! Mais … Cet obstacle est le dernier !

Betty : Vont-ils être les premiers et gagner ? Nous saurons …

Moi : … Après la pub ! Je rêvais de dire ça !

Betty : Oui je te comprends mais … Il y a pas de pub là …

Moi : Dommage ! Ben mettons un giggle pub !

Betty : Non …

Moi : Ha …

Betty : Mets les) o00o (ça ira mieux … et le « quelques temps plus tard » …

Moi : Chui démotivé là …

Betty : Ben tant pis … Et dépêche, t'es longue !

Moi : Mais …

) o00o (

« Quelques minutes plus tard » (Moi : Elle fera plus chier comme ça.)

Betty : Comment prévoir cela ?! Reb est K-O au sol par mon poing déva …

Moi : Répètes ?

Betty : Euh non j'ai rien dit …

Moi : J'espère. Bon en tête d'arrivée nous voyons Ray et Erika arriver à bout de souffles prêts à tomber de chaleur !

Betty (avec un chapeau sur la tête) : Vu la chaleur … Je comprends pourquoi t'as écris un stupide chapitre avec cette chaleur … Le soleil t'as plombé le crâne … Et t'as tout fondu !

Moi : Tais-toi ! Que vois-je ? Arrive derrière eux Brian et Leslie ! Suivit de près par … Des revenants ! Damien et Audrey !

Betty : Ha quelle poise ! Que font Prue et Kaï ? Seront-ils derniers ? J'en ai bien peur !

Moi : Pendant que Ray et Erika franchisent ensemble la ligne d'arrivée, Damien et Audrey sont talonnés par Tala et Kaïra ! Leurs vêtements sont affreusement sales ! On comprend, hein ?

Betty : Sûr …

Moi : Oh que vois-je ! Une vision quasi féerique ! Quasi réelle ! Je rêve oui !

Betty : Mais non ce n'est pas un mirage ! Prue et Kaï, mains dans la mains, arrivent à rattraper Tala et Kaïra ! Ils les doublent sans peine …

Moi : Comment qu'ils ont fait ?

Betty : Bonne question on demandera plus tard !

Moi : Oh là ! Affrontement entre Prue et Audrey, les couples sont côtes à côtes !

Betty : Audrey triche en griffant la pauvre Prue !

Moi : Une tigresse horrible ! Mais entre temps Lee et Mariah, leurs vêtements en lambeaux, frôlent Tala et Kaïra ! Ils sont au coude à coude aussi !

Betty : Prue essaye en vain de repousser les assauts de la violente Audrey ! A quatre ils doublent Brian et Leslie !

Moi : Qui va être deuxième ?

Betty : Ha mystère ! Allez !!!

Moi : Tu défends qui là ?

Betty : Plutôt Prue que l'autre quiche d'Audrey !

Moi : bien dit !

Betty : Mais Prue donne un coups fatal à Audrey qui s'écroule au sol accompagné de son partenaire !

Moi : Et Prue finit deuxième avec Kaï ! Troisième Tala et Kaïra !

Betty : Audrey est sonnée et écrase son pauvre partenaire qui ne peut plus bougé tellement elle est lourde comme un taureau ! Troisième : Brian et Leslie et quatrième : Lee et Mariah !

Moi : Pas faux ! Et les autres ?

(Vingt minutes plus tard)

Moi : Enfin ! Nous apercevons enfin Florence et Kenny ! Suivit de … Tyson et Hilary !

Betty : Enfin est le mot ! On commencer à cuire sous ce soleil !

Moi : Tyson et Hilary doublent avec peine Florence et Kenny ! Et finissent cinquième !

Betty : Kenny et Florence sixième !

Moi : Et Max et Emily ?

Betty : Ché pas … Mais crois moi les attendons pas, ils sont très « très » occupé … Bon allez finis ! Damien a réussit à se relever avec Audrey et à profiter du temps pour enfin passer la ligne ! Le couple Max et Emily resteront chat jusqu'à la fin du chapitre !

Moi : Qui l'aurait crû ?

Betty : Pas moi ! Bon allez …

Moi et Betty : REWIEWS PLEASE !


	17. Nullité qui fait honte à la magie

Wouha hi hi !

_Ray : Ca va ? Complètement tarée aujourd'hui !_

Répète ? (l'assommant avec une massue)

_Ray : … (se remettant difficile du choc) … Non … Pas … La peine …_

Bien ! Si je suis de bonne humeur c'est que je me suis bien amuser cet aprèm !

_Kaï : Ha ?_

Ouais ! Rewiews ! Luna115, oui je délire au soleil et encore maintenant mais je me retiens parce qu'il faut qu'au moins je finisse cette fic avec sérieux (enfin façon de parler … Au moins ne pas finir dans la connerie …)…

_Kaï : Sérieuse toi ?_

Oui et je t'ai pas sonné, ok ? C'est pas encore dans ce chap qui redeviendront humains, le prochain, oui. Mais pour notre couple « perdant » … Oui, eux, c'est sûr, ils font finir comme ça …

_Max : C'est pas juste ! Moi et Emily on s'est juste perdu en chemin … Hein Emily ?_

C'est ça on vous croit tous bande de pervers va !

_Max : T'aurais pas mis des caméras bien sûr …_

_Emily : C'est vrai on s'est perdu … Enfin …_

Oui et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre … Bon …

_Kaï : Dommage pour nous et heureusement pour toi, luna115, et je le sens bien, les conneries ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter. En plus elle nous prévoie une sacrée surprise à la fin …_

Bon ! T'étais pô obligé de le dire na !

_Kaï : Ben si ! Au moins elle est prévenue …_

Ouais c'est ça … Bon merci pour ta Rewiews ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 : Nullité qui fait honte à la magie …

Ca faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils cherchaient quand Chambellan entra dans la salle. Il toussa pour qu'ils le remarquèrent enfin et ils se retournèrent vers lui :

-Mademoiselle, monsieur Dickenson au téléphone. dit-il seulement.

La chatte dorée se redressa sur la chaise et enleva ses lunettes en fixant sa sœur :

-Je vais le prendre tout de suite. fit Françoise en se levant. Daïchi, Prue. Continuez sans moi.

Elle partit et Daïchi soupira en reposant un gros livre :

-Je meurs de faim … Tout ça à cause de vous ! cria-t-il en pointant du doigt Tyson et Max. Et je devrais vous aider ? Pff … Vous en valez pas la peine !

La chatte dorée sauta sur la table et marcha vers lui. Il se demanda quoi et la fixa. Elle s'était arrêté devant lui et s'était assis, sa queue se balançant doucement de droite à gauche :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_-C'est chiant il ne peut pas me comprendre bordel ! Comment faire ?_

-Je comprends rien à tes miaulements ! Quoi … Hé !

La chatte dorée se frottait à lui en ronronnant :

-Tu … Tu veux que je t'aide ? C'est pour ça que tu fais tout ça ?

_-Bien sûr gros bêta !_

-D'accord, Prue … Pour toi.

-Pour toi quoi ? fit la voix de Françoise en claquant la porte.

Elle s'essaya et posa un plateau :

-Tiens goûte. Tu auras moins faim.

Un gâteau au chocolat y trônait ainsi que deux verres remplis de jus de fraise bien frais :

-Hum merci ! Euh … Alors ?

-Le coup de tél ? Ben c'est Dickenson.

-Je sais il a dit quoi ? Qu'on était disqualifié ?

Concert de jappements triste :

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas ! fit Françoise avec un sourire. Tout va bien. Il a même décidé de repousser le match jusqu'à ce soir vers 21 heures.

-Mais tu crois qu'on arrivera à trouver un contre sort avant ?

-Espérons !

-C'est bien beau à dire !

-On trouvera ! Ne sois pas défaitiste ! Bosse !

-Je ne fais que ça !

-Allez !

-Toi aussi bosse !

-T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Allez !

) o00o (

-Ha ha ! Je suis la meilleure !

-Bien sûr Audrey-sama ! fit Sophia. Tu as enfin réussit !

-Oui j'en suis contente !

-Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Clarisse.

-On attend que ce cher Dickenson disse qu'ils sont tous disqualifiés et qu'il nous proclame gagnantes de ce championnat ! Ha ha !

-Désolée pour toi Audrey mais je crois que tes plans vont tombés à l'eau. fit une voix froide.

Audrey se retourna, horrifiée, prête à répliquer une remarque sanglante mais quand elle reconnu la personne, elle se tut, figée :

-Be … Betty ? Comment … ? Tu vas mieux ? Les médecins ont acceptés que tu sortes ?

-Oui comme tu vois. Et je me suis même réconcilié avec ma sœur. Mais elle est dehors avec les parents. Toi aussi une surprise t'attend dehors …

Audrey voulait demander « qui » était cette surprise mais quand elle vu le sourire de Betty, elle fut paniquée et à nouveau figée sur place …

-Tu me suis ou tu es planté au sol ? fit Betty de plus en plus ravie. Alors ?

-Je … Je viens si … Tu me dis quoi … ?

-Ce ne serait plus une surprise tu sais …

-Dis bordel !

-Non suis moi … Ou tu ne veux pas avouer que t'as peur !

-Que … Quoi … Non ! Je vais te prouver !

-Ou sois tu sais d'avance …

-Si c'est une mauvaise blague, Betty, tu sais ce je vais te faire !

-J'ai peur … Allez viens !

) o00o (

-Karen ma chérie ! cria une jeune femme brune. Tu nous as beaucoup inquiétez ma puce ! Mais te revoilà parmi nous et c'est le principal !

-Maman ! s'écria la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras. Vous m'avez manqué ! Je ne recommencerais plus !

-Et nous … fit un jeune homme brun au reflet vert. Nous t'encouragerons plus qu'avant maintenant !

-Papa !

-Karen … fit la voix de Philipo, gêné sur le côté. Tu as vu ? Tu sais ce que prépare ta sœur par hasard ?

Karen lâcha ses parents et les fixa dans les yeux :

-Pourquoi les gardiens des secrets du monde de la magie sont là ? leur demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. fit sa mère. Ils ne se sont pas là pour toi. Mais pour Audrey. Un surplus de magie s'est fait sentir. Un surplus de magie médiocre pour notre monde. Par une demi sorcière. Audrey.

-Mais elle n'est pas une demi sorcière pourtant ! s'écria Philipo. Elle fait partie d'une famille noble la plus ancienne du monde la magie !

-Oui. répondit le père de Karen. Mais Audrey a déçu son clan en n'allant pas au lycée de magie comme Prue et Betty. Elle a tout abandonné croyant être plus forte et en se rangeant sous la bannière du mal.

-Alors son sort va être détruit ? demanda Karen.

-Oui. Va avec Philipo ma chérie. Sois là-bas avec ta sœur.

Karen comprit et sourit en suivant Philipo vers le bâtiment où deux hommes en noirs attendaient …

) o00o (

-Rien dans ce bouquin non plus !

-Daïchi ne balance pas les livres ! Ils sont précieux et fragile ! Je vais me faire gronder par Nancy et Chambellan ! Arrête !

-Ca m'énerve ! Je vais tous les tuer !

-Arrête ! C'est pas parce qu'ils ont mangé ta part de gâteau et …

-… Tout le reste ! Ils m'ont rien laissé ces goujats ! Encore une fois ! J'en ai marre ! J'arrête ! Tant pis pour eux !

Il balança un dernier livre quand quelqu'un entra. Paniqué, il s'empressa de ramasser en vitesse les livres mais eut pour effet de tous les faire tomber d'un coup :

-Poise ! s'écria-t-il gêné.

Mais ce n'était que Christelle :

-Je viens reprendre les plateaux … Fais attention aux livres, Daïchi. Ils sont très anciens et la famille de Prue y tient vraiment beaucoup.

Elle prit les plateaux et s'en alla :

-Ouf ! soupira Françoise soulagée. T'as de la chance que c'était elle et pas Chambellan ! Ramasse tout pour la peine et range …

-Mon Dieu !!! cria une voix qui avait entré à ce moment-là. Qui a foutu ce bordel ???

C'était Chambellan. Il ramassa un livre et le frotta :

-Mon Dieu … Ce livre avait plus de trente ans et a été écrit par le célèbre mage brültou ! L'art des flammes de l'enfer ! Je vous ai dit mademoiselle d'en prendre soin ! Rangez immédiatement votre foutoir et pour la peine … Vous irez aider miss Christelle à faire votre vaisselle !

-Mais !

-Il y a pas de mais mademoiselle ! Au boulot ! Ha … J'étais venu vous dire qu'une certaine Betty attend Prue et les autres au beystadium de Nice vers 20 heures !

Il sortit et Françoise et Daïchi eurent la même idée de regarder leur montre en même temps :

-Arg !!! Il est 19 heures !!!

Ils se dépêchèrent de tous ranger et de rejoindre Christelle au plus vite …

) o00o (

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! J'ai le titre de sorcière !

-Oui celui du collège. répondit l'homme en la fixant. Donc vous n'avez pas le droit de pratiquer des sorts plus hauts que permet ce titre, mademoiselle ! Même si vous êtes issus de vieille famille de sorciers célèbres !

-Grr … Vous le regretterez amèrement ! Et vous n'y arriveriez pas !

-C'est vous qui le dites mais nous sommes des professionnels face à vous. Nous avons plus de titres et de pouvoirs.

-Maintenant. fait le deuxième homme en ouvrant une valise sur la table de la salle. Nous allons procéder au contre sort.

Il se tourna vers Betty :

-Où sont les ensorcelés ? demanda-t-il, pressé.

-Ils ne viendront jamais ! ria Audrey en le fixant. Vous ne pourrez jamais les retransformer ! Ha ha !

Betty serra les poings en espérant que Françoise et Daïchi se dépêcheront de ramener Prue et les autres. Sinon, ils resteront des animaux à vie …

Et ouais je coupe encore au bon moment …

_Ray : T'es une sadique tu sais ? Et si tu nous prévoyais encore un mauvais tour ? On te connaît maintenant !_

_Kaï : Malheureusement ..._

Merci ! Bon allez Rewiews please !


	18. Retransformation

Wouha contente !

_Kaï : Attention elle va nous faire une crise de nerf !_

Avec toi faut pas s'étonner … Bon allez ! Rewiews ! Je la fais !

_Ray : Heureusement car je ne l'aurais pas fait !_

Ben ça …

_Hilary : Il parait que tu vas … Nous faire subir quelques choses de terribles ?_

_Tyson : Le ciel va-t-il nous tomber sur la tête par hasard ?_

Qui a encore fouillé dans mes affaires …

_Tyson : Tala vient de lire les chapitres que t'as fait …_

Ha voilà pourquoi il est pas là celui-là … Bon tant pis …

_Hilary : Quoi tant pis ? J'exige des explications !_

Il n'en aura qu'une seule d'entre vous qui subira les conséquences …

_Kaï : Arg … Je le sens mal …_

Pour toi ou pour tu sais qui ?

_Kaï : Nous deux._

Ok. Arg ! Arrête maintenant je paris qu'ils ont deviné ! Arg ! Bon dépêchons ! Luna115 ! Je te plains ! Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre tous ses fichiers d'un coup !

_Tyson : Ha pas de chance !_

Sur après bonjour les dégâts pour tout refaire …

_Hilary : Toi qui n'as jamais le courage de rien … _

Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas grave du retard moi chui la meilleure alors … J'en ai profité pour peaufiner ma « vengeance » lol …

_Tyson : Arg ! Pas sur nous j'espère …_

Si et une autre fanfic en réserve superbe sur un autre manga que j'adore !

_Tyson : Je plains déjà les persos de ce manga …_

_Ray : Oui avec une folle pareille …_

Taisez vous bon sang !! Alors où en étais-je … Ha Audrey perdre ses pouvoirs ? Oula ! J'espère bien mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça … Elle n'est pas une demi sorcière. Chez elle, c'est inné ! C'est depuis sa naissance. Comme pour Prue …

_Tyson : Ca serait bien non ?_

Non c'est moi qui décide ! Sinon là c'est juste son sort qui va être brisé et va juste être sanctionnée ! Tiens ça me fait penser à un truc super …

_Tyson : Arg ! Pauvre Audrey !_

Tais-toi ou c'est toi qui vas subir ! Et pour la soi-disant surprise … Ben je verrais bien selon mon humeur ! Bon et pour ce qui est des Retransformations, tous vont retrouver leur apparences sauf …

_Tyson : Notre couple gagnant !_

Oui tout compris ! Les pauvres ! Bon sinon bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17 : Retransformations.

Le soleil se couchait sur la mer de Nice. Il avait foule sur la promenade des anglais. Deux vélos traversaient cette mer humaine qui partait vers le beystadium. Ils fonçaient plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient suivit de près par toute une horde d'animaux. Les gens s'arrêtaient sur leur passage, étonnés. On pouvait voir aussi au dernier plan, les mêmes gars que ce matin de la fourrière courir derrière eux. Oui quelques passants les avaient appelé pour leur dire qu'une bande de chiens et chats sauvages courraient sur la promenade des Anglais en les faisant peur …

) o00o (

-Il va être 20 heures 10. fit l'un des hommes en regardant sa montre. Je suis désolé mais on a trop attendu. Je …

-Attendez je vous en prie ! cria Betty puis pointant la folle du doigt. Vous allez laissez Prue, l'héritière des Delcamps finir en chat toute sa vie ? Et laisser cette garce recommencer et rester avec le mal ? Le monde de la magie va en souffrir !

-Elle a raison ! s'écria Karen en serrant les poings. Attendez encore, s'il vous plaît …

-Je suis désolé nous avons d'autres préoccupations. Allons …

-ATTENDEZ ! hurla une voix.

) o00o (

Bruits de chutes et de cris à l'entrée du beystadium. Les chats griffés les gars de la fourrière pendant que les chiens les mordaient. Pendant ce temps, Françoise et Daïchi furent stoppés par deux filles …

-Clarisse, Sophia ! cria Françoise. Vous !

-Coucou très chère. fit froidement Clarisse. On ne vous laissera jamais passer. Ils resteront des animaux à vie …

-Non !

-Si ! s'écria Sophia. On va pouvoir utiliser nos « vrais » pouvoirs et voir comment tu as progresser depuis le temps …

Françoise plissa des yeux en se rappelant la dernière fois. La chatte dorée sauta sur son épaule, le museau se frottant sur la joue de la jeune fille :

-Prue je vais réussir cette fois ! Sans toi ! Daïchi reste à l'écart !

-Non désolé. Je veux t'aider …

-Comme c'est beau … fit ironiquement Clarisse en sortant une épée noire. A l'attaque !

Sophia sortit un bâton rouge :

-En avant ! hurla-t-elle en fonçant vers la jeune fille.

Françoise eut juste le réflexe de pousser Daïchi et de se protéger avec ses bras. Elle fut propulser deux mètres plus loin, la chatte dorée écrasé sous elle …

-Ha ha ! ria Sophia. Nul !

La chatte dorée esseya de relever la jeune fille mais elle était trop lourde pour elle …

_-Tin, elle est affreusement lourde, c'est pas possible …_

-Françoise lève toi ! cria Daïchi en courant vers eux. Françoise …

La jeune fille gémissa et se redressa avec difficultés :

-Prue ça va ? fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et prenant la chatte dans ses mains.

_-A merveille … Ecrasée par un troupeau buffle …_

-Elle est toute raplapla maintenant ! fit Daïchi avec un sourire.

-Quel charmant tableau … dit Clarisse. Mais on a un combat miss … Lève toi !

Françoise se leva enfin avec peine, la main sur sa côte :

-T'as mal ? cria Daïchi. Arrête !

-Non sinon ma sœur restera un chat toute sa vie et je ne veux pas ! Je vais vous réduire en miette !

-C'est cela ! ricanèrent les deux filles en se préparant.

-Je n'ai pas la force dévastatrice de Prue mais j'ai autre chose !

Pendant que les deux autres s'élancèrent vers elle, elle se mit à genoux les mains en forme de prière :

-Pouvoir ancestrale des Delcamps vient à mon aide ! Envol des papillons !

Une volée de papillons dorée s'envolèrent et tournèrent autour des deux filles :

-Poise ! s'écrièrent Sophia. C'est quoi ça ?

Françoise s'était relevé et tenait sa main ouverte vers elles :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire ? demanda Clarisse, terrifiée.

-Prison céleste … fit seulement la jeune fille puis ferma sa main.

-KYAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! hurlèrent en chœur les filles qui furent emprisonné par la multitude des papillons.

En fait, ils ne faisaient que de les chatouiller … A force, les pauvres, mortes de rire, se retrouvèrent à terre en roulant sur les côtés, le visage pâle et effrayé.

-Hé ben quelle attaque … fit Daïchi, ébahis en les regardant.

-Elles sont nulles … dit Françoise.

La chatte dorée tirait une sale tronche, elle aussi ébahis :

-Bon on y va ? fit la jeune fille. Sinon tu resteras chatte toute ta vie !

-Ok dépêchons !

) o00o (

-ATTENDEZ !!! hurla une voix en entrant.

C'était Françoise essoufflée :

-Enfin ! fit Betty, le sourire aux lèvres. Vous en avez mis du temps !

La jeune fille pointa Audrey du doigt :

-Ses fauves nous attendaient à l'entrée !

-Ha ? fit bêtement Audrey. Quelle gentillesse … Arg !!! Ouste ! Dégage !

La chatte dorée lui avait sauté dessus en la griffant :

-Nous allons enfin procéder au contre sort … fit l'un des hommes puis faisant signe aux animaux/humains. Mettez vous au milieu de la salle, s'il vous plaît …

_-Enfin ! cria la chatte dorée._

_-Ca tu l'as dit ! fit le chien bleu et blanc (Kaï). Il était temps !_

_-Enfin on va disputer le match ! crièrent en chœur le chat vert et le chiot bleu._

) o00o (

-Comment ça, ça a pas marché ? demanda Prue les bras croisés en fixant les hommes en noirs.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent mutuellement du regard puis la fixa :

-Je crois qu'Audrey a bien prévu son plan. Nous en sommes désolés.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils resteront des chats à vie ?

-Pas exactement … Pour l'instant … Nous allons trouver une solution ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'avec vous, ils sont entre de bonnes mains. Si vous n'y arriviez pas, faites moi signes. Je trouverai une solution avec ma marraine.

-D'accord. Au revoir, miss.

Ils remirent leurs chapeaux puis sortirent de la salle. Prue soupira. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son apparence. Quelqu'un passa derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras :

-Enfin je peux te toucher, t'embrasser …

-Coquin … Mais je t'aime comme ça mon ange …

-Je veux une contre partie ! cria une chère tête rose.

Prue et Kaï se fixèrent puis regarda Françoise :

-Bien sûr … fit Prue après un moment. Un chatounet ça te va ?

-Chambellan ne vas pas hurler ? demanda Kaï, inquiet.

-Aucunes idées et je m'en fous. répondit Prue avec un sourire puis l'embrassa. J'aime être hors la loi mon cœur …

-Hum j'aime quand tu es comme ça, ma rose …

-Merci Prue ! cria Françoise, heureuse. Merci ! Je t'adore !

Puis elle partit rejoindre Daïchi en lui sautant dessus …

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec Emily et Max ? demanda Kaï en les voyant partir avec les deux hommes. Ils vont rester ainsi ?

-Sans doute …

-QUOI ??? hurla Michael, en rage. On fait comment sans eux ? Hein ?

-Pour l'instant, t'inquiète … répondit Prue avec un sourire. Vous êtes encore trois.

-Mais … Oh et puis zut ! T'as toujours le dernier mot et le plus pire c'est que t'as pas tort ! Grr ! Madame Judith vous êtes d'accord ?

-Faites de votre mieux, d'abord. fit la mère de Max avec un sourire. Ok ?

-Ben ça !

Une voix s'éleva au dessus de leurs têtes annonçant les prochains matchs …

) o00o (

-On a perdu !!! hurla Tyson, en colère.

-Tu m'as comme même battu au premier match hier. fit Michael avec un sourire. Tu t'es bien battu contre Kaï aujourd'hui …

-Tu parles …

Un bras passa près de son cou l'entourant presque, c'était Kaï qui avait le sourire aux lèvres :

-Alors mon meilleur ami ? Tu t'es bien battu, c'est vrai !

-Tu rigoles ? Depuis quand chui ton meilleur ami …

-Bon allez enterrons la hache de guerre et devenons meilleur amis ?

-C'est parce que t'as gagné que t'es comme ça ou c'est que Prue t'as engueulé à ce sujet ?

-Non non … Tu te trompes, Tyson … J'ai changé … Allez serrons nous la main et oublions les querelles …

-Vas-y Ty' ! cria Prue en arrière plan. Je n'y suis pour rien !

Tyson sourit puis serra enfin la main de Kaï :

-Voilà tu vois quand tu veux …

Le bleuté grogna mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire :

-Hé ! cria Prue en prenant la main des deux jeunes hommes. On y va ? Grand père a un truc à annoncer ! Venez les meilleurs amis !

-Prue … soupirèrent-ils avec un sourire en la fixant.

Ils s'asseyèrent dans les gradins, ils furent rejoindre par le reste. Monsieur Dickenson monta les marches de l'arène et prit le micro que lui tendait le présentateur :

-Ha hum … fit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix. Bon … Félicitation aux demi-finalistes ! Les Blitzkrieg Boys et les Lightgirls.

Une vague gigantesque de hourra! éclata dans le public :

-Et j'ai quelques infos à vous fournir. Les Blade Sharks et les Bizarres Boys se sont disqualifiés d'eux même.

Un concert de protestations et des questions s'élevèrent du public :

-Je sais. Et pour arrivez en finale, les Lightgirls vont devoir disputés un match contre les Darkgirls !

Prue n'en revenait pas. Son grand-père ne les avait pas disqualifiés. Elles sont encore là, dans l'ombre. Elles n'ont pas encore dit leur dernier mot … Mais au moins Betty n'était plus avec elle … Prue serra les poings, prête à se battre …

-Le match se déroulera demain vers 16 heures, bonne fin de journée à tous et à toutes ! finit enfin monsieur Dickenson en descendant de l'arène avec le présentateur.

) o00o (

-Bon et ben je propose de faire une fête pour notre retransformation ! fit Kaïra en levant un verre. C'était une sacrée aventure vous trouvez pas, les amis ?

-Tu parles … soupira Tyson, les bras croisés.

-Rabat-joie … murmura Kaïra en buvant son verre. Et toi Prue ? Euh … Prue ?

Tous se retournèrent vers la fille qui était dos à tout le monde. Elle soupira et bu son dixième verre de bière de la soirée …

-Kaï … fit Leslie en fixant le jeune homme. Tu vas pas lui demander ce qui ne va pas ?

-Elle veut rien me dire … Elle fait la tronche depuis que m'sieur Dickenson a parlé du match de demain … Et c'est son dixième verre de « bière », je précise pas les autres, qu'elle se farcit de la soirée.

-Prue ? fit Tala en s'approchant mais il se prit un poing dans la tronche.

-Elle est d'humeur … soupira Brian.

-Ze vais la battre ! cria Prue en se retournant et en se levant. Elle fera … Moins la maligne !

-De quoi elle parle là ? demanda Damien en la fixant. Elle se tient pas droit là … Elle a trop bu. Pire que nous …

-Je crois qu'elle veut parler d'Audrey … fit Ray.

-Je suis du même avis que toi ! admit Betty. Bon arrêtons le soulage avant la destruction de la salle !

-Mais lâchez moi ! cria Prue.

Elle avait déjà commencé à détruire un premier mur du poing …

-Prue on se calme ! cria Kaï en la prenant par derrière. Du calme !

-Mais ça va pas la tête ! hurla Prue en lui donnant un coup poing. Me touches pas !

-C'est ton petit copain il a comme même le droit non ? fit Mariah.

-Bon je propose de la calmer ensemble ! cria Erika en se levant. Sinon elle va ameuter Chambellan et Nancy et ça va être le carnage !

Ils hochèrent la tête et à trois ils se jetèrent sur elles …

-C'était pas la peine … soupira Tyson en s'effondrant au sol.

-… Elle s'est endormit … termina Hilary, las.

) o00o (

-Ouille ma tête !

La blonde se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête, essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé … Une jolie couleur rosée passa sur ses joues … _Aïe Aïe … Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu, moi ?_ Elle passa sa main sur le côté et essaya de se lever. Mais un poids l'en empêcha … Elle baissa la tête … _Kaï ? Ha oui c'est vrai ... Mais il a comme même une main sur ma poitrine … KYA !! Chui nue !_

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Son hurlement réveilla tout le monde. Mais il fut suivit par plusieurs autres …

-Ha … Hum … Qu'est-ce que … Ha salut ma puce … Bien dormi ?

-Tu peux expliquer ?

Kaï se redressa en s'étirant avec un sourire :

-C'était une bonne nuit hein ?

-On a … On a … ?

-Oui tu étais excellente …

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!

Deuxième hurlement suivit par encore plusieurs autres hurlements similaires … Ca n'en fait pas trop là ?

-Ben qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Et arrête !

Elle lui lança des oreillers dans la tête :

-Quoi ce qui me prends ? Si Chambellan apprenait ? Hein ? Chui pas majeur moi ! Il va en faire une crise cardiaque ! Je te l'avais dit non ! C'est pire pour ma marraine !

-Mais t'étais … Oups … Consentante …

-Consentante ? Sûre ? J'avais pas un peu bu ?

-Oui moi aussi … Et pis … Ils n'en sauront rien …

-Mais t'es malade ! Baka ! Ca va se savoir ! T'as vu comment j'hurle ? Et on dirait que je suis pas la seule … Euh … Une question ?

-Euh oui … ? Mais je la sens mal …

-On a pris des précautions ?

Elle fixa le pauvre jeune homme. Il devint rouge soudainement sans explications … Et qui bizarrement, c'est la même scène dans deux ou trois autres chambres … Voir plus …

Fini ! Je coupe encore sur un moment sadique !

_Tyson : Comme toujours !_

Grr ! Bon ben Rewiews !


	19. LE COMBAT DES RIVALES !

_Ray : Super titre loufoque …_

_Kaï : Grave … Je l'aime pas du tout ce chapitre …_

Oh ne vous plaignez pas ! Je me dépêche vous voyez pas ?

_Kaï : Non pas du tout … Tu nous fais souffrir là …_

Ha ? Dommage ! Allez Rewiews ! Luna115, tu sais déjà pour la surprise ? Ha euh …

_Hilary : Elle est vexée …_

C'est de la faute à qui ? Hein ?

_(Kaï se casse en arrière plan)_

Reviens moustique insignifiant que je te écrase immédiatement !

_Ray : Cours Kaï ! Cours forest …_

Tant pis ça va tombé sur toi alors …

_Ray : Euh … (se casse aussi)_

Bof tant pis ! La Surprise ça sera le dernier chapitre où je vais décider d'une superbe décision sur l'avenir de nos deux tourtereaux …

_Tyson : Ha ?_

Oui … Et des autres.

_Tyson : Malheur …_

Mes histoires te mettent de bonne humeur ? J'en suis contente ! J'y mets mon humeur du jour dans mes bons petits chapitres ! Et je suis toujours d'humeur « humour » … Mais dans ce chap, il y a un passage triste … Donc …

_Tyson : Oups !_

Oui ma prochaine fanfiction portera sur Naruto ! Et en exclusivité sur mon couple préféré : Sakura/Sasuke ! Même si j'aime pas trop Sasuke …

_Tyson : Oh le pauvre il va souffrir …_

Oui fort lol … Et il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'humour (Dommage) ! Mais il aura … Aie je me tais j'en dis trop lol ! Ca sera classique mais romantique ! Je voulais voir mon couple préféré ensemble dans une belle fanfiction … Ha la la … Lol !

_Hilary : Bon t'arrête ton bla bla ? C'est sur que tu la terminera jamais !_

Aie ! Dis pas ça vilaine ! Bon allez ! Merci pour ta Rewiews ! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 18 : LE COMBAT DES RIVALES !

L'air était vraiment tendu autour de la table. Seul les célibataires (Spencer, Ian, Gary, Kevin, Michael ou encore Eddy) semblaient calmes et souriants. Nancy entra dans la salle déposa les plats sur la table aidé de Chambellan qui était vraiment de bonne humeur :

-Mangez ! fit-il. Spécialité niçoise !

Prue, qui était pale, devint rouge puis verte. Elle semblait malade._ J'aurais pas du tant boire hier … Beurk …_ :

-Un verre de vin blanc pour fêter votre retour à l'anormal ? fit Chambellan en la servant la première.

Prue plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche :

-Vous n'allez pas bien, miss ? demanda le vieil majordome anxieux. Voulez vous que j'appelle un médecin … ?

-NON !!! hurla Prue en se levant. J'ai juste envie de … De vomir !!!

Elle coura hors de la pièce telle une fusée :

-Elle aurait pas du autant boire hier … fit Michael quand Chambellan et Nancy furent enfin sortit de la pièce. La pauvre … Je la plains ! Tiens … Quel silence d'un coup … Ce matin pourtant, c'était la foire … Peut-on avoir une explication ?

-Nous aussi on aimerait savoir ! s'écria Françoise en entrant et s'asseya avec Daïchi.

L'air devint extrême tendue :

-Moi aussi je me lève, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. fit Hilary. Excusez-moi.

-Elle est pale aussi … remarqua Eddy.

-Moi aussi. fit Erika en se levant.

Elle fut suivit par toutes les filles de la salle. Françoise termina son assiette et parcoura la salle avec de grands yeux clignotant :

-Ben c'est une épidémie ou je rêve ? fit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je crois que t'en demande un peu trop là … lui répondit Daïchi.

-Pourquoi ? Kaïnouchet ! Mon beau frère à moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma sœur ?

Kaï devint rouge et grogna. Il s'était mit dans un beau pétrin !

Flash Back :

_-Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais … fit Prue, horrifiée. T'as … Pas pris de précaution ?_

_-Non ! Comment veux-tu ? Tu t'es jetée sur moi, tu m'as embrassé fougueusement ! J'étais saoul aussi ! Tu … Tu … Tu m'as donné tellement l'envie en te pressant contre moi alors … J'ai pas résisté …_

_-J'ai fais ça ? Alors j'étais vraiment saoul ! Ho mon Dieu ! Et tu as pas pensais à … ?_

_-Non ! Ca allait trop vite ! Je n'étais plus moi-même …_

_-Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je peux tomber enceinte ! Tu t'en rends compte ?_

_Kaï ne répliqua rien et se recoucha en soupirant :_

_-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Ca y est tu l'as eu ton coup ! T'en rêvais ! Mais ça c'est pas passé comme tu l'aurais voulu !_

_Il se contenta de grogner :_

_-Quoi ? Tu t'en fous ? Tu m'aimes ou pas ?! Réponds bordel ! Kaï ! Au lieu de me stopper t'as continué ! T'es un beau salaud pour ça !_

_-Chui un mec c'est pas ma faute …_

Fin du Flash Back.

-Ca c'est passé pareil pour vous ? demanda Prue en s'asseyant en indien sur son lit. Vous l'avez fait ?

Toutes les filles devinrent rouge et la rejoignit :

-Ouais … fit Erika. Maintenant je vais me faire lyncher …

-Bof moi je me rappelle pas c'est ça le problème. dit Kaïra. Donc voilà … J'ai l'habitude de le faire avec lui alors aussi …

-Mais vous … fit Prue d'une voix pale et en serrant un cousin contre elle. Avec vous, ils ont prit des précautions ? Ils étaient pas à ce point … Bourrés ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Mariah. Il … Kaï … Vous … ?

-Il me l'a avoué ce matin …

Un silence de plomb s'éleva. Erika s'approcha de Prue et la prit dans ses bras :

-Bah t'aura Mylène sur le dos et alors ? C'est ton corps, c'est ta vie …

-Et tu peux avorter. termina Hilary, gênée.

Un deuxième silence de plomb s'éleva encore plus lourd que le précédent …

-Non je veux le garder. fit enfin Prue, triste. Tant pis. Si Kaï ne veut pas alors tant pis, je m'en fous.

-Prue … soupira Mariah.

Un éclair rose entra dans la chambre :

-Ze veut savoir ! cria Françoise, les poings sur hanches. Rien ne m'écha … Prue ? Ca va ? T'es pale comme un mort !

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Prue. Allait-elle tout avouer à sa sœur ? Non c'est une vraie balance !

-Prue … Raconte …

-Sors Françoise ! cria Hilary. Sors !

-Pourquoi ... ?

-Sors ! cria aussi Leslie.

La pauvre jeune fille sortit, bien éberluée par le comportement autant de ses amies que de sa soeur ... Daïchi l'avait attendu dans le couloir :

-C'est un truc de grandes filles ce qu'elles sont en train de parler … essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Et pis … Tu n'y pourrais certainement rien y comprendre !

Elle ne lui répondit pas et partit vers sa chambre :

-Vaux mieux que je la laisse seule … murmura-t-il, triste pour son amie. Moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir. Tyson était vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure …

Puis il partit dans le sens opposé …

) o00o (

-Elle est ptètre pas vraiment enceinte qui sait ? fit Tyson assis aux cotés de Kaï qui était effondré sur son lit.

-Peut-être … dit encore Ray, songeur. Quelle idée de n'avoir pas pris de précaution …

-Merde ! cria Kaï, énervé en se redressant. On était pas nous même et tout est allé trop vite !

-Et le pire … fit Lee. C'était sa première fois.

Un silence de plomb s'éleva et des anges passèrent :

-Mariah aussi c'était sa première fois, non ? demanda Brian. Moi et Leslie …

-Non comme moi et Kaïra. termina Tala. Toute façon … Et toi, Ray ?

-C'était sa première fois aussi … Elle l'a vraiment mal pris aussi au réveil !

-Bah c'est pas notre faute non ? fit Tyson.

-Un peu … répondit Kenny, rouge.

-Arg ! cria Brian. Toi aussi ? Et … Elle l'a prit comment ?

-Moins mal … Elle s'y préparait quoi …

-Ha …

-Bon on se prépare ? fit Tala en se levant. Le match est dans deux heures.

-Je viens pas … soupira Kaï dans son oreiller. Je préfère rester que de supporter le regard de Prue.

-Ha la la ! fit Brian. Dans quelques jours elle oubliera ! Et pis … Ca devait arriver un jour ou l'autre …

-Non. Dans quelques jours comme tu dis, elle le saura grâce à un test …

-Gloups ! poussa Tala. Bon allez laissons le … Et pis qui dit qu'elle voudra le garder après les représailles de sa chère marraine ?

-Tu ne la connais pas assez, ça se voit … fit Brian avec une grimace.

-Hein ?

) o00o (

-Enfin je vais me venger … fit Audrey, assise sur le coin de la table de la salle. Et Betty … Je vais lui faire regretter d'être parti de l'équipe …

Elle était la seule à parler. Les deux autres étaient dans un silence gêné. On toqua à la porte :

-Ouais entrer ! cria Audrey, irritée. Toi ? Tu viens faire quoi … ? Tu regrettes d'être … Damien ?

Damien entra à la suite de Betty :

-Salut ! fit-il, souriant.

-J'aime pas ton sourire ! s'écria Audrey. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Tu oublis pas quelque chose ? demanda Betty, les bras croisés.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu as enfreint les lois, non ? fit Damien. Tu dois être puni.

-J'ai déjà était puni ! Mon sort a été rompu !

-Oui peut-être … fit Betty. Mais … Tu as recours à une puissante magie et tu l'as exercé sur des non sorciers. Tu dois payer.

-Ok quel genre de punition … ?

-A la fin de ton combat contre Prue, répondit Damien, tu devras me suivre.

-Pourquoi faire au juste ? Et pourquoi avec toi ?

-Ca a été décidé ainsi. Tu verras bien où je t'emmènerai …

Puis ils sortirent de la salle. Audrey serra les poings, fortement énervée …

) o00o (

-Voilà enfin le match tant attendu ! cria le présentateur dans le micro. Que les deux équipes avancent de l'arène pour débuter les manches !

Les Lightgirls et Darkgirls se firent face :

-Première manche : Erika contre Clarisse !

Enfin la blonde fit face à la brune avec sa nouvelle toupie flambant neuve :

-Wouha ! s'écria-t-elle en la bichonnant. Elle est encore mieux que l'ancienne !!! Merci Leslie !

-De rien tant que tu fais ce match à ma place … fit cette dernière en lisant un bouquin.

-Fainéante … soupirèrent Kaïra et Prue avec une goutte sur la tempe. On te changera jamais …

-Ben ça …

-1, 2, 3 HIPERVITESSE !

Les toupies furent lancées en même temps et déjà elles s'entrechoquèrent …

-Après ce qui s'est passé … fit soudainement Clarisse, le visage caché. J'ai réalisé une chose …

-Hein quoi ? demanda Erika complètement perdue.

-Ecoutes. expliqua Clarisse en serrant les poings. Ce que nous avons fait moi, Audrey et Sophia, je le remarque maintenant, c'était nul et stupide. On est que des pantins. Manié à la guise d'un personnage horrible …

Erika, au fur et à mesure des paroles que disait Clarisse, semblait encore plus à l'ouest … Mais Prue, derrière elle, écoutait tout avec beaucoup d'attention :

-Qui est ce personnage horrible ? demanda Prue.

-Clarisse tait toi ! hurla Audrey, furax. On ne doit rien dire ! Termine ce match et gagne le !

Prue serra les poings. Clarisse allait se rendre. Elle se confessait. Prue allait enfin savoir qui était celui qui donnait ces pouvoirs à Audrey … Mais cette dernière s'en mêlait encore … Elle allait moins s'en mêler quand Damien viendra la chercher …

-Non je n'ai pas envie de le gagner et … fit Clarisse puis leva la tête, souriante. Je ne veux pas abîmer ta nouvelle toupie, miss.

Erika lui sourit aussi :

-Ejecte moi …

Erika comprit et éjecta alors Clarisse devant l'air furax d'Audrey :

-Quoi ? hurla-t-elle. T'es malade !

-Je ne suis plus « son » pantin. fit seulement Clarisse. Joue seule maintenant. Hein, Sophia ?

La rouquine hocha la tête :

-Mais c'est une mutinerie ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Ho si ! fit Sophia ironique. On le prend amplement. Bonne chance !

Et elles partirent de l'arène devant l'air éberlué du présentateur …

-Heu … commença-t-il complètement à coté de la plaque puis regarde Audrey. Vous aussi vous arrêtez ?

Audrey était vraiment hors d'elle. Elle fulminait :

-Jamais je n'abandonnerais ! Je la battrais !

Elle pointa Prue du doigt :

-D'accord … fit cette dernière. J'accepte le défi !

Elles se firent face :

-A voir Kaï n'est pas venu te voir … remarqua acidement Audrey en regardant vers les gradins. A-t-il de l'orage dans l'air ?

C'était comme si un poignard lui avait transpercé le cœur. Ses yeux picotaient, Prue avait envie de pleurer. Kaï la détestait sûrement maintenant. Il ne voulait certainement pas s'encombrer de ce problème. Avoir un bébé à dix sept ans c'est pas facile :

-1, 2, 3 HYPERVITESSE !

Les toupies à peine lancées que celle de Prue se prenait une ribambelle de coups. Bizarrement, elle ne sut les éviter. Leslie la fixa de dos. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle aurait déjà riposté… A moins que …_ :

-J'aurais du m'en doutais ! cria Audrey, ravie. Je vais pouvoir le récupérer !

-Tais toi !

-Arrêtes. Ca se voit. Tu pleures …

Les larmes coulaient abondement sur les joues de Prue. Et elle ne faisait rien pour les arrêter, au contraire …

Kaï s'était enfin décidé à venir. Il parcoura les couloirs vers le centre du beystadium, hésitant … Deux silhouettes approchèrent vers lui. Il les reconnu tout de suite. C'était Sophia et Clarisse. Etonné, il les arrêta :

-Le match est déjà fini ? demanda-t-il.

-Ha Kaï … fit Sophia. Non. Prue se bat avec Audrey …

-En fait on a abandonné Audrey. répondit Clarisse au regard de Kaï. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir. Audrey est furax et je crains pour Prue et … Kaï !

-Il est déjà partit … fit Sophia avec un sourire en le regardant courir.

-Il doit être fou amoureux d'elle … Elle a de la chance, franchement !

_Prue … Je t'aime je ne veux pas te perdre … Et je ne veux pas que cette garce d'Audrey profite de ce moment pour te faire du mal …_ Il arriva à bout de souffle vers l'escalier et le dégringola pour se diriger vers Tyson et les autres :

-Alors ? demanda-t-il essoufflé.

Tyson se retourna vers lui :

-Regarde …

Kaï regarda enfin vers Prue :

-Prue ! Pourquoi pleure-t-elle … ?

Tous baissèrent la tête :

-Sûrement après ce qui s'est passé entre vous … répondit Hilary, triste. Et que Audrey en profite pour en rajouter une louche …

-Sale garce ! cria Kaï en sautant le mur pour rejoindre Leslie et Kaïra. Prue !

Prue renifla et entendit son nom. Elle se retourna de moitié …

-Kaï … dit-elle dans un souffle. Kaï ! Dis moi … Est-ce que tu m'aime encore … ?

-Bien sur mon cœur … Tu le sais bien ! Je t'en prie ne l'écoute pas ! Bats la !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui … Ma puce …

Prue retrouva le sourire :

-On en reparlera après alors … fit-elle puis se retourne vers Audrey. Maintenant miss l'emmerdeuse ! A nous deux ! Tu vas perdre ! En avant Petit cœur !

La toupie de Prue se réactiva enfin et se lança vers celle d'Audrey avec une rage incroyable et une force nouvelle :

-Ejecte la !

-Non !

Trop tard … La toupie d'Audrey tomba hors de l'arène :

-La gagnante est … Prue Delcamps ! Les Lightgirls sont donc en finale ! Bravo !

-Ouais ! cria Prue puis sauta sur Kaï. Mon ange …

-Ho Prue c'est si bon de te retrouver dans mes bras … Je croyais que tu m'en voulais …

-Mais non … Et moi … Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus et que … ho et pis zut tu m'aimes, c'est le principal … Euh tu sais … Si je suis vraiment enceinte … On peut le garder ?

Kaï la fixa surpris puis la lâcha …

-Je le garde comme même que tu le veule ou non et …

-Bien sur mon cœur ! s'écria-t-il en la reprenant dans ses bras. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre ! Prue … Ca serait … Magnifique …

-Vraiment ? T'es sincère ?

-Je m'y débrouillerais t'inquiète …

-Oh mon ange ! Je t'aime !

-Quoi un bébé ??? hurla Audrey.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle et ils la dévisagèrent comme un extra-terrestre. Mais Damien arriva et prit Audrey par surprise. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber face contre terre …

-Baka ! hurla-t-elle en rage. Je vais te …

-Hep hep ! fit-il en la fixant. On doit y aller … tu t'en souviens ?

-Où ?

-Ha … Surprise …

Elle se releva en vitesse, terrifiée …

-Sur … Prise ? bafouilla-t-elle, pale comme un linge.

-Tu viens ? Allez ! Plus vite !

Kaï et Prue les regardèrent partir avec un sourire :

-Ils sont mignon ensemble non ? fit Prue en fixant Kaï.

-Ha bon tu trouve ? demanda-t-il en la dévisageant. Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

-Moi ? Non …

-C'est ça … Hé ! Attends !

Elle partait déjà en suivant Tyson et les autres :

-Dépêche ! T'es long !

-Grr … Merde j'ai pas entendu quand se fera la finale …

-C'est dans une semaine les amis ! cria Erika en se retournant. Préparez vous les garçons ! On va vous battre !

-C'est ça … fit Tala ironique. On verra bien !

-Fais bien attention, mon chou … prévint Kaïra tout sourire. Je te ferais pas de cadeaux !

-Aie poise …

Ils rigolèrent aux éclats en sortant du beystadium …

Oh que va-t-il arriver à Audrey ?

_Hilary : Tu ne le sais même pas toi même alors …_

Tais-toi ! J'y réfléchis ! J'ai ma petite idée …

_Hilary : Alors cours écrire cette « petite idée » ! Cours !_

_Ray : Ouf ! Elle s'est cassée !_

_Kenny : Bon alors Rewiews please ?_

_Kaï et Ray : Arg !!! Tais-toi !_

_Daïchi et Kenny : REWIEWS !_


	20. La finale

_Kaï : Bon c'est bientôt la fin …_

_Ray : Oui après commence l'apocalypse …_

_Hilary : Faut pas exagérer non plus !_

Tout à fait raison très chère ! Bon Rewiews !

_Kaï : Une fille … Un garçon ? Ca peut aller un garçon …_

_Hilary : Tu parles ! C'est pire qu'une fille !_

Bon on va pas faire un débat là-dessus j'espère ! Je veux terminer !

_Hilary : Ha …_

_Ray : Des triplés ? Et quoi encore ? Mon Dieu (il prit) j'espère qu'elle nous prévoit pas une 3 ème fic …_

Je t'ai entendu ! Ton veux sera … Exaucé mais dans le contraire …

_Ray : Ha non ! (S'évanouit)_

_Kaï : Le pauvre … Je le comprends amplement !_

Ce qui va arriver à Audrey, je remercie au passage Hilary. Mais de façon très ironique …

_Hilary : Je m'en doute, t'inquiète !_

Moui … Et … Ce qu'il va lui arriver ben c'est à voir … Euh oups à lire ! Tu détestes Sakura ? Oh la la …

_Hilary : Il y en a beaucoup qui la déteste à ce que j'ai entendu dire …_

_Tais-toi …_

_Hilary : La vérité blesse …_

Dans deux minutes c'est toi qui vas être blessée …

_Ray : Alors fais gaffe, si tu veux mon avis …_

Voilà … Mais merci d'avance !

_Hilary : Oui au moins t'a « un » lecteur potentiel pour cette fic …_

Grr … Bon ben merci pour ta Rewiews, luna115 ! Bonne lecture …

Chapitre 19 : La finale.

Audrey commençait vraiment à paniquée. Non seulement elle était seule avec un mec complètement disjoncté mais l'obscurité du lieu où il l'emmenait le lui disait rien qui vaille … Il marchait derrière elle. Elle ne put voir le fameux sourire joyeux qu'il abhorrait. Il était visiblement content qu'on lui ait donné cette tache si précieuse que de punir d'une certaine manière la jolie jeune fille … Il en rêvait de caresser ses beaux cheveux couleurs marins touchant sur le violet … Depuis quand déjà ? Depuis qu'il l'avait revu cette fois là …

Flash Back :

_Il allait remettre un papier à la secrétaire du seigneur des lieux. Ca faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était sous la bannière de son nouveau maître. Il s'était rangé du coté du mal depuis que l'homme de mains de Boris, Tréduki, l'avait sauvé. Il ouvra une porte et se dirigea vers le bureau. Celui-ci était vide. Il décida d'y laisser le papier et allait s'en aller quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la secrétaire, une jolie rousse à lunettes, et sur une jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement bleus tirant sur le violet. Il la reconnu assez facilement. Une sorte d'éclair passa entre eux et il fut bizarrement sous le charme. Il dégageait d'elle une certaine aura et il aimait ça. Mais elle, elle ne le reconnu pas. Elle s'emportait sur la pauvre secrétaire. Il ne put exactement pas savoir ce qu'elle disait mais ça se voyait, ça ennuyé beaucoup la secrétaire. Cette dernière à bout de nerfs tendit enfin le dossier qu'elle avait en main à la jeune fille qui avec un sourire narquois lança un vague merci ironique et sortit en claquant la porte … La secrétaire soupira, las et vit enfin Damien. Elle lui sourit et il lui montra de la main le bureau où se trouvait le papier. Elle le remercia et sortit lui aussi de la salle. Mais une fois dehors, il avait beau faire tout le château, il ne trouva plus jamais Audrey …_

Fin du Flash Back :

Il rayonnait. Il allait enfin l'avoir pour lui seul … Un précieux moment qu'il oubliera pas … Ils arrivèrent enfin à la fin du tunnel mais avant qu'Audrey ne franchisse l'entrée, Damien l'attrapa et lui mit un bandeau devant les yeux :

-Hé ! cria cette dernière outrée. Pourquoi ?

-Ha ha surprise !

-Tin, qu'est-ce que j'aime pas ça …

Il la poussa enfin dans le lieu …

) o00o (

Prue et Kaï purent enfin faire une grasse mat' et se reposer. Les seuls debout étaient Daïchi et Françoise :

-S'il te plait Daïchi, tu peux m'apprendre à jouer au beyblade ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi pas ?! Allez …

Françoise sortit une toupie des cartons de Leslie qui était dans le sous-sol :

-Elle est bien celle-là ? demanda Françoise.

-Quelques petites retouches et ouais, elle sera une merveille !

Françoise toute émoustillée, prit un lanceur et se mit devant une arène :

-1, 2 … 3 !

Mais le lancé fut mauvais et la toupie vola hors de l'arène, quelques mètres plus loin …

-Dommage … fit Daïchi se proposant pour la chercher.

Mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds approcha et rendit la toupie à Françoise :

-Fais le moins fort ton lancé, Fanfan. fit la jeune femme en lui souriant.

Daïchi regarda tour à tour son amie et cette jeune femme. Françoise semblait la connaître …

-Fanfan, tu ne me présente pas ton ami ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire pour le jeune garçon.

-Bien sur ! Il s'appelle Daïchi ! Daïchi je te présente la marraine de Prue !

Daïchi fut éberlué devant la beauté de la jeune femme et ne put dire un mot …

Dans la chambre de Prue et Kaï, ils se levaient enfin. Prue regarda son réveil. 10 heures 30 :

-Ouah ! bailla-t-elle. Debout feignant !

-C'est de moi que tu parle ? Et toi ?

-Ho la … Fainéant ! Allez !

-Non reste …

-T'as vu l'heure ?

-Oui et non … Et je m'en fous … Je veux rester dans tes bras … Tu sens bon …

-Si tu te lèves, je te promets de prendre ma douche avec toi alors ?

-Oh ça serait génial … Attends … Encore un tout ptit peu …

-Rahh la la ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! Coquin !

Il s'enroula autour d'elle, la tête collait à son ventre, faisant semblant de dormir :

-Et fier de l'être … fit-il.

Un cri se fit entendre et des pas précipités se déclenchèrent dans le couloir faisant lever enfin la tête de Kaï …

-Merde qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? fit-il en soupirant pendant que Prue n'arrêtait pas de rire aux éclats devant sa tronche. On peut pas être tranquille … ? Ah la la … Poise …

Leur porte de chambre claqua et Hilary et Erika entrèrent en vrac suivit de Kaïra et de Mariah :

-Bordel ! s'écria Erika en sautant sur le lit au plus grand ennui de Kaï. Devine qui est avec Fanfan ?!

-Oui devine ! cria Hilary, terrifiée.

Prue les dévisagea une par une. Elles étaient pales et apeurées …

-Je le sens mal … fit Kaï en se cachant sous les couvertures.

-Bon je ne sais pas, dites. dit enfin Prue, soucieuse.

Un silence s'éleva, terrifiant, augmentant les doutes de Prue :

-Coucou. fit une voix qui glaça les veines de Prue. Puis-je entrer ?

Kaï faillit se relever mais Prue attrapa sa tête et le remit contre son grès sous les couvertures, horrifiée …

) o00o (

-S'il te plait, je peux ouvrir les yeux là, Damien ?

-Non pas encore …

Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une belle prairie. Les fleurs de toutes les couleurs se balançaient au rythme d'un léger vent … C'était un beau paysage. Le soleil rayonnait. Ils se retrouvaient dans une partie du monde de la magie. Celle près du château du royaume :

-C'est bon ouvre ! fit Damien avec un sourire.

Elle ouvra les yeux et déglutit :

-Qu'est-ce que … Où sommes-nous ?

Elle fixa le château au loin et reconnu un autre bâtiment à coté …

-Le collège de la magie … fit-elle la gorge nouée.

-Audrey si je t'ai emmené ici c'est pour deux raisons … La première … C'est que moi, Prue et le monde de la magie, voulons que tu quittes tu sais qui et que tu nous rejoigne et la deuxième …

-Quoi ? Jamais ! Tu entends ? J'ai juré loyauté au seigneur du mal ! Je ne veux pas ! Je préfère mourir que …

Damien eut le visage caché en serrant les poings :

-C'est ça ou … fit-il avec rage. Le monde de la magie t'enverra là ou tu sais …

-Je m'en contre fiche … !

-Moi pas !

Il l'avait crié si fort qu'Audrey resta bouche bée devant lui. Elle le fixa enfin dans les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce changement soudain :

-Pourquoi … ? fit-elle enfin d'une faible voix.

Il l'a fixa aussi :

-Parce que … Je …

-Tu ?

Un vent frais passa, balayant les cheveux d'Audrey. Damien s'approcha et y passa ses mains avec tendresse. Ce qui fit perdre les moyens de la jeune fille … Son cœur battait trop vite à son goût. Elle paniqua encore plus :

-Damien … Dis …

-Oublie Kaï … Parce que … Je t'aime.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle semblait perdue …

) o00o (

-KYAAAAAAAAAA !!!! Comment se fait-il qu'un garçon soit dans ton lit ?!!!

Tout le monde dévisagea l'intruse. Elle était furax. Prue paniquait d'un coté et Kaï d'un autre qui essayait de se faire discret mais se trouvant en boxer s'était pas facile entouré de toutes ses filles … Mais Prue réfléchit et se prit en main :

-Marraine ? fit-elle enfin en la fixant. Sors. Je m'habille et on va faire un tour dans le jardin. Comme ça nous pourrons nous expliquer !

La jeune femme fut éberluée et se calma d'un coup. Puis elle sortit en refermant la porte … Toutes les filles fixèrent Prue, étonnées. Kaï soupira et décida de profiter de ce moment d'étonnement pour s'enfermer dans la salle bain …

-Tu vas lui dire ? s'écria Erika.

Prue hocha la tête pour oui :

-Vraiment ? fit Hilary. T'as du courage !

Prue soupira :

-Bon sortez vous aussi. Je dois me préparer et ne pas faire patienter Mylène …

Elles comprirent toutes et elles sortirent en silence … Prue se leva en écartant les couvertures et alla ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain :

-Alors Kaï pas trop secoué de toutes ces intrusions ? fit-elle ironique en fixant le jeune homme assis sur le meuble lavabo, les bras croisés. Allez fais pas la tête …

-Je ne fais plus la tête si tu tiens ta promesse de tout à l'heure …

-Coquin … Allez rejoins moi sous la douche …

Il sourit et se déshabilla complètement en même temps qu'elle …

) o00o (

Il était si près d'elle, son cœur allait exploser. D'un coté elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse mais d'un autre … Elle était liée au seigneur du mal, à son maître … _On est que des pantins. Manié à la guise d'un personnage horrible …_ Ces paroles lui revinrent en tête. _Je ne suis plus « son » pantin …_ Elle commençait à regretter. Pour quoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pour quoi était-elle devenue ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-elle déçu sa famille ? Parce qu'elle « l' » aimait … Lui … Mais comme il aimait Prue, elle a baissé la tête et elle est partit se venger au coté du mal … Elle mouilla ses lèvres par réflexe et ferma les yeux.

Il cru que son cœur allait défaillir. Elle était là, les lèvres tendues vers les siennes, les yeux fermés. Attendant d'être embrassée … Il ne la fit pas attendre longtemps et frôla les douces lèvres délicates de la jeune fille des siennes … Enfin un baiser rempli d'amour et de promesses …

) o00o (

Elles n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'elles avaient franchi la moitié du grand jardin du château. Mylène n'arrivait plus à respirer, se souvenant du garçon qui était dans le lit de sa filleule. Prue, quant à elle, cherchait désespérément les mots. Son courage de tout à l'heure l'avait soudainement quitté. Son esprit se torturé d'explications bidons. Une partie d'elle voulait avouer la vérité. Pour enfin enlever cet horrible poids. L'autre partie, elle, plus timide, ne voulait pas. Elle avait peur des conséquences. Prue se triturait encore les doigts quand Mylène la sortit de ses pensées :

-Asseyons-nous sur ce banc, Prudence. fit la jeune femme devenue moins énervée.

Prue obéit et elle se retrouva au coté de sa marraine. Cette dernière avait observé le comportement de sa filleule avec intérêt tout le long du trajet. Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers un grand chêne devant elles :

-Ta mère aimait se retrouvait sous cet arbre quand elle vivait encore ici. fit-elle, soucieuse. D'après Chambellan tu t'y retrouvais des fois étant petite. Il t'a aussi trouvé là hier soir. Tu avais l'air triste. Est-ce à cause de ce garçon ?

Prue la fixa, étonnée. Mylène savait tout à voir. Tout sur sa petite filleule :

-Dis moi tout Prue. L'aimes-tu aussi fort que tu le dis ?

Prue resserra ses mains au creux de ses genoux :

-Bien sur marraine … répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Vraiment ?

Un vent frais passa et des feuilles vertes tombaient sur elles du grand arbre derrière le banc :

-Marraine ! s'écria Prue les larmes aux yeux. Je l'aime ! Tu pourras toujours me le faire répéter. Je dirais toujours la même chose … En plus …

-En plus ? demanda Mylène, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Elle vit les larmes coulaient sur les genoux de Prue et passa son bras derrière elle, la prenant ainsi dans ses bras :

-Pleure ça te fera du bien …

Prue se délivra de toutes ses peines sur l'épaule de sa marraine :

-Moi et Kaï … Enfin … Je peux être enceinte de lui … Et … Nous voulons le garder ! Il le veut … Parce qu'il m'aime …

Mylène ne dit rien et la serra contre elle …

) o00o (

Il pleuvait dru sur Nice aujourd'hui. La finale se déroulera demain. Elle courrait dans les rues à perdre haleine. Les gens la regardaient passé avec leur parapluie. Elle tenait un paquet entre ses mains.

Chambellan préparait le dîner. Ce soir, Kaï et Prue ne mangeraient pas avec les autres. Ils allaient manger seuls à deux en amoureux dans un restaurant de la ville. Il entendit la porte de derrière se claquait et croyait que c'était Christelle :

-Avez-vous oublié quelque chose, miss Christelle ? fit-il sans lever des yeux de la cuisinière.

-Non c'est moi, Chambellan.

Il se retourna, étonné, vers Prue :

-Mademoiselle ? s'écria-t-il. Vous etes mouillés jusqu'à l'os et … Qu'est-ce que … ?

Il fixa le paquet qu'elle avait en main. Elle rougit :

-Rien, rien. Je vais me dépêcher d'aller me changer pour ce soir. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle traversa la cuisine au pas de course et quitta la salle sous les yeux anxieux de Chambellan …

Kaï sourit à son reflet dans la glace quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit :

-Tiens ? fit Prue en entrant. Déjà prêts ?

Il se retourna vers elle :

-Bah ouais ! Qu'est-ce tu crois … ? Ha ? C'est quoi ?

Prue se remit à rougir :

-Ben le « tu sais quoi » …

-Ha oui … Je t'attends dans le salon. Je vais rejoindre Tyson et les autres pour prendre un apéro.

-D'accord !

La porte claqua sur lui, laissant Prue la tête baissée.

Kaï descendit les marches et ouvrit la porte du salon. Il fut étonné en voyant deux personnes. C'était Damien et Audrey :

-Salut Kaï ! cria Damien, ravi en levant son verre. Devine la nouvelle ! Je sors avec ma chère et tendre Audrey !

-Arrête ! fit cette dernière, rougissante. Bonsoir Kaï.

-Bien j'en suis content. dit Kaï en se servant un verre. Dans quelques minutes je crois que Prue va nous en apprendre une.

Damien sourit :

-Ha je devine déjà ! fit-il. Elle va dire oui à ta proposition !

-Quelle proposition ? demandèrent en chœur Audrey et Kaï.

-Ben je croyais que c'était ça … Que tu lui avait proposé de se marier avec toi … Euh non ?

Kaï soupira et rit :

-Non dommage … Bientôt peut-être … Non c'est autre chose …

-Le bébé … fit Audrey timidement.

-Tiens t'as changé ! s'écria Kaï en s'asseyant dans le divan. Oui …

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'ils se disent un mot. Damien était impatient et n'arreter pas de se lever et de se rassoire :

-Arrête de gesticuler ! cria Audrey, énervée. Tu me donnes mal à la tête !

-Excuse mais …

-Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? interrompit Prue en entrant. Tiens, Audrey … Salut !

-Salut … Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Euh rien …

Prue rougit et s'asseya :

-Un verre ? demanda Damien avec un sourire.

-Non merci. Euh Kaï …

L'interpellé ne leva pas la tête et continuait de tourner son verre dans sa main :

-Hn … ?

Prue gloussa en rougissant plus puis se jeta à l'eau :

-Je suis enceinte.

La bombe tomba et Audrey tomba à la renverse, Damien la rattrapa à temps :

-Félicitations, miss ! fit ce dernier, ravi. Hein Kaï ? Père ? Ca fait quoi d'être papa ?

-Ma chérie … murmura Kaï avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Prue se jeta dans ses bras, toute heureuse :

-Ho Kaï … Je suis tellement heureuse ! Même si je réalise qu'on a peine dix huit ans …

-Ho dans quelques mois vous les aurez … fit Damien en levant son verre. Bon ben … Je ne dirais que deux mots : Bon courage !

-Damien ! cria Audrey remise de son choc.

-Ben quoi ?!

) o00o (

-La finale va bientôt commencer ! cria le présentateur. Equipes finalistes préparez vous !!!

Dans le couloir :

-On va vous battre, on va vous battre ! criait Erika en faisant des grimaces aux garçons.

-C'est ça … fit Tala, énervé en essayant de l'attraper. Tu vas voir !

-Toute façon c'est pas toi qui vas jouer … remarqua Kaïra en croisant les bras. Alors … Fous la paix à mon mec va emmerder le tien !

-Ho la la ! Rabat joie ! D'accord j'y vais …

-Alors la marraine comment va-t-elle ? fit Prue à Kaïra avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

-Tais-toi !

-Pas contente de t'avoir choisi ? Tu veux que je choisisse quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Mais ça va pas non ! C'est moi, na ! Bon c'est qui qui joue en premier ?

-Moi contre Leslie. répondit Brian. Bon on y va ? Range ton livre !

Il essaya de lui prendre son livre mais Leslie le rangea aussitôt :

-Je te promets de pas le sortir avant la fin de notre match ok ? fit-elle en le narguant.

-Ok … Mais je veux savoir cette fois sur quoi ça parle !

-Non !

-Moi je sais ! fit Prue en levant un bouquin.

-T'as piqué mon livre ! Voleuse !

-Viens le chercher !

-Donne !

-Non avoue à Brian ce que c'est !

-Elle m'énerve … Bon c'est sur les bébés ! Content ?

Brian la regarda bouche bée :

-Euh en fait … Pas tellement …

-Bon les amoureux on y va ? fit Kaïra, pressée. Allez …

Prue rendit de bonne grâce le livre à Leslie et suivit Kaïra avec Kaï et Tala. Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle et se dirigèrent vers l'arène :

-Première manche : Leslie contre Brian !

Ils se firent face …

Bon suite au prochain lol …

_Kaï : Dit non Luna115 pour la prochaine fic sur nous !!!_

_Ray : Oui ait pitié de nous !_

Hé ho ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, si elle veut vous voir souffrir et ben … Oui moi aussi je veux les voir souffrir !!!

_Hilary : Elle devient folle …_

_Tyson : Complètement de ton avis … Pour une fois …_

Ha oui pour une fois ha ha ! Bon ben Rewiews please ?! Merchi !!!


	21. Prue contre Kai !

_Kaï : Au secours …_

_Ray : Je le sens mal …_

Bon allez ! Je vais clos cette fic avec ce beau chapitre !

_Tyson : Hé oui et après début de la prochaine fanfic … Aie_ …

Rewiews ! Luna115, oui torturons les pauvres Blade Breakers !

_Hilary : Aie !_

Et cette pauvre Hilary ! Audrey est mignonne quand elle rougit ? Mouais … Bof …

_Hilary : Bah elle a changé c'est bien non ?_

Mouais si tu le dis … Oui première fois qu'elle ne tombe pas à terre ! Dommage !

_Ray : C'est fou comme elle est très gentille avec ses persos …_

Ben ça ! Bon voilà comme je disais v'là le dernier chapitre … Snif … Mais une nouvelle fanfic rempli d'humour et de connerie en tout genre arrive ! Encore mieux que les précédentes !

_Tyson : Aie aie …_

Merci pour ta Rewiews ! SNT59, oui vive les couches, surtout quand on sait pas les mettre … Hein Kaï ?

_Kaï : Oui malheur …_

Sinon toi aussi merci pour ta Rewiews ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 20 : Prue contre Kaï !

Leslie avait réussit à battre Brian. Kaïra a été mis K.O. par Tala. Le score était de un partout :

-Prue et Kaï approchez ! cria le présentateur, ravi.

Ils approchèrent et sortirent leurs toupies et leurs lanceurs en même temps :

-Alors le futur papa … fit Prue ironique en se positionnant. Arrivera-tu à battre la future maman ?

-Ca dépend … Si la future maman a plus d'un tour dans son sac, non … Sinon oui je gagnerais !

-Prétentieux … Prêts ?

-1, 2, 3 HYPERVITESSE !

Les toupies à peine lancée qu'elles s'entrechoquèrent déjà. Mais Prue eut un sourire et s'éloigna :

-Attrapes-moi !

-Coquine ! lui cria Kaï avec un sourire. Attends un peu …

Mais au moment il allait la rattraper, elle disparut :

-Tu veux jouer à ce jeu ? fit Kaï. Ok …

-Allez ! Retrouves moi …

-Grr …

Prue prenait un certain plaisir à le rendre fou :

-Ouh Ouh ! fit-elle. Tu sais ce que je te promets si tu gagnes ?

-Euh … Oh bien sur, coquine ! Dranzer sors !

Le phénix sortit :

-Ho on voit que t'es pressé très cher … fit Prue en mettant les poings sur ses hanches. D'accord … Petit cœur sors aussi !

Le dragon sortit aussitôt faisant ainsi face au phénix :

-Petit cœur attaque des boules de feu !

-T'as pas plus mieux ? fit Kaï ironique. Dranzer les flèches de feu !

-Et toi ? Tu te renouvelles jamais ?

-Attends un peu miss ! Dranzer !

-Petit cœur !

Ils enclenchèrent en même une énorme attaque faisant trembler tout le beystadium …

-Si ça continue ils vont tout détruire … fit Brian, ironique.

-Tais-toi … dit Leslie en lisant son bouquin. Tiens ! Savais pas …

-Quoi ?

Leslie leva la tête, en même temps d'être horrifiée et surprise à la fois pendant que les deux attaques de Kaï et de Prue s'entrechoquèrent …

-Si ça se peut … commença Leslie, pale.

-Si ça se peut quoi ? demanda Kaïra assis à ses cotés. Bon on prend les paris ! Qui pari sur la victoire de Prue ? Et sur Kaï … ?

-Moi sur Prue c'est sur qu'elle le ratatine ! ria Tala.

-Kaïra ?

-Oui Leslie … ?

-Euh … Comment dire ça … ? Euh …

-Prend tout ton temps ! Alors … ? Wouha ! Extinction des feux !

-Plutôt l'inverse … remarqua Tala avec une goutte derrière la tête.

En effet, l'arène était en train de flamber :

-Bon ben préparer les extincteurs … fit Kaïra en riant. Bon tu disais Leslie ?

-Kaï ! cria Prue en couvrant les paroles de Leslie qui devint rouge. Je vais gagner !

-Tu parles ! fit-il pendant que Kaïra tombait à la renverse. Moi, je vais te battre !

-Bah alors ! s'écria Prue, en arrière plan Tala relevait la pauvre Kaïra, difficilement. Agis au lieu de parler !

Le jeune homme sourit :

-En avant Dranzer ! Ejecte la !

-Faut pas rêver ! Petit cœur éjecte le !

Dans un bruit assourdissant, les toupies s'entrechoquèrent :

-KYAA !!! hurla Kaïra remise du choc. Mais alors c'est galère !

-Surtout pour Prue ! fit Tala, souriant. Et pour Kaï ! Ils vont avoir plus de mal avec un …

-ELLE A GAGNE !!! hurla Brian et Spencer dans leurs oreilles. Ca c'était un match !

En effet, la toupie de Prue continuait de tourner faiblement au coté de celle de Kaï, arrêté. Celui-ci eut une grimace mais retrouva aussitôt son sourire :

-Bravo la future maman ! fit-il en la portant dans ses bras.

-Bravo à toi ! C'était un superbe match !

-PRUE, KAI !!! hurlèrent Kaïra et Leslie en courant vers eux.

-Vous venez nous félicité ? fit Prue en retournant sur le sol ferme mais Kaï la tenait toujours.

Elles reprirent le souffle en se tenant les genoux puis :

-Prue … fit faiblement Leslie.

-Oui … ?

-D'après toi …

-Quoi ?

-Tu étais un bébé sorcier, n'est pas ? demanda Kaïra.

-Ben ça ! fit Prue.

-Et tu sais si ça a été dur de t'élever ?

-Euh … Oui, les bébés sorciers ont leurs pouvoirs dès la naissance. Ils s'en exercent sans en avoir conscience. Mylène et Tréduki m'ont bien élevé pour que j'arrive à les contrôler … Mais … Attend …

Elle mit une main à son ventre :

-Tu crois … ? Que …

-Ca se pourrait ! fit Kaïra. T'es une sorcière … Mais ça se peut aussi que non, comme Kaï n'est pas un sorcier …

-Même … dit Prue se sentant tout à coup mal. Ma mère était une sorcière pas mon père.

Kaïra et Leslie poussèrent un gloups! effrayées. Kaï sur le coté, ne comprenait rien :

-Et alors ? fit-il.

-Et alors ?!! s'écria Prue ne le fixant. C'est pire que d'élever un bébé ordinaire !

Il comprit enfin et devint pale …

-Ok …

-Bonjour les nuits blanches alors ! fit Mylène en s'approchant. Bon courage !

-Merci beaucoup ! dit Prue ironique. Bof … Chambellan et …

-Désolée mais ils sont trop âgés pour ça. fit Mylène. Vous allez devoir l'élever touts seuls ! Vous l'avez mérité !

-Grr …

-Prue ! fit Leslie. On t'aidera nous.

-Oui ! admit Kaïra. On va pas te laisser comme ça comme Mylène. Ne t'inquiètes pas …

Mylène soupira puis les laissa en partant. Les autres arrivèrent pour féliciter nos deux finalistes. Prue durent leur apprendre la nouvelle …

) o00o (

Cinq mois s'étaient passés et Prue prenait en ventre. Elle marchait dans le jardin, toute souriante. Audrey approcha d'elle :

-Salut comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien mieux ! répondit Prue puis montra un banc. Asseyons nous donc.

-Oui …

-Les douleurs et les vomissements se sont arrêtés. Heureusement !

-Oui heureusement …

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si t'inquiètes. Dis donc ! C'est bientôt ton anniv' non ?

-Hum hum. Serez-vous pas en train de me faire une surprise derrière mon dos ?

-Mais non ! On te fait juste une fête ! On te connaît ! Tu détestes les surprises …

-Pas faux ! Bon … Je vais rentrer, il commence à faire noir. Salut.

-Salut …

) o00o (

-Joyeux anniversaire ! crièrent tous les gens réunit dans la salle.

-Merci ! fit Prue puis s'empressa de souffler toutes les bougies. Voilà !

-Bravo !

-Bon dix huit ans ça se fête ! fit Kaïra en essayant d'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne. Alors … Attention !

Le bouchon sauta et comble de malheur, il atterrissa sur Tyson qui fut assommé :

-Ha désolée c'est tombé sur toi, mon vieux … fit Kaïra. Ca va ?

-Ouais ça passe ! cria Tala en riant. Deux neurones de moins c'est pas l'enfer !

-Attends un peu toi ! s'écria Tyson, en colère.

-Ho ho pas de bagarre ! fit Kaï en s'interposant. Allez Tyson boit !

Il lui fourra un verre plein dans les mains :

-En l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Prue et … fit Kaï solennel. J'ai un petit quelque chose pour ma chérie d'amour.

Il but une gorgée puis donna son verre à Tyson pour qu'il le tient. Kaï s'avança vers Prue :

-Ma chérie …

-Attention c'est du sérieux ! fit bêtement Brian en souriant et levant son verre.

-Moi je sais déjà ! dit Damien et Audrey l'assomma.

-Ma chérie, quand tout le monde aura fermé leurs gueules …

-Oh merci ! crièrent les intéressés.

-Oh de rien ça vient du cœur … fit Kaï ironique puis sortit une petite boite et pleins de ho! envahirent la pièce. Prue, je veux t'épouser parce que je suis fou de toi …

-_Parce que je suis fou de toi …_ répéta Damien comme un perroquet. Ha c'est mignon …

-Là ferme ! fit Audrey en le réassommant. Lui au moins il est romantique pas comme certains !

Prue était devenue un peu rouge et balbulta :

-Oui je veux bien …

Kaï, heureux, lui glissa la bague :

-Bon ben qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? fit Betty, le verre levé. A leur santé ! Et tous nos veux de bonheurs !

Elle fut suivie partout le reste :

-Merci … firent Prue et Kaï en chœur puis s'embrassèrent passionnément.

) o00o (

-Arrêtes de tourner en rond, tu me donnes le tournis … fit Damien à Kaï. Tout va bien se passer …

-Je l'espère …

Il se remit encore à tourner en rond sous l'air las de Damien. Mais une infirmière arriva :

-Vous n'etes plus obligés d'attendre messieurs.

-Ha ? fit Kaï, impatient en l'approchant. Alors ?

-Ce sont des jolis …

-Deux ??? hurla Kaï puis s'évanouis dans les bras de Damien.

-Votre ami n'a pu me laisser finir … fit l'infirmière en soupirant.

-Alors ? Je vous écoute.

-Ce sont des triplés !

-Ha la bourbe ! fit Damien puis rejoignit Kaï au pays des songes.

-Messieurs ! Messieurs !

Les deux filles, qui étaient derrière l'infirmière, rièrent :

-Les pauvres … fit Audrey à Betty. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas assisté à l'accouchement !

-Je te dis pas, ils auraient tombé dans les pommes bien avant qu'ils ne sortent le premier bébé !

-De vraies petites natures ! Je me demande comment ils vont les appeler …

-Moi aussi ! Ils sont adorables, si fragiles !

-Avec deux filles, un garçon, bonjour les dégâts !

-Oui leur aventure n'est pas prête d'être fini !

Voilà !!! C'est pas mimi tout ça ?

_(Kaï tombe à la renverse)_

Oh le pauvre !

_Ray : Je le plains ! Trois gosses sur le dos ! Surtout des sorciers !_

Oui le pauvre … Je vais le faire souffrir !

_Ray : Sadique !_

Mais oui ! Bon ben je vais commencer la nouvelle fic ! Laissez des Rewiews please !!!!


End file.
